Harry canne blanche
by colinot
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Harry, avant d'aller à Poudlard avait un accident le rendant aveugle? Pas de slash. Romance: Oui, mais survolé. Spoiler tous les livres.
1. intro

Petites précision avant de commencer:

-ceci est ma toute première fanfic.

Disclamer: Tout les personnage d'Harry Potter appartienne à J.K Rowling et ce tout le long de cette fanfiction.

-J'utilise le terme 'handicapé' plutôt que 'personne à mobilité réduite' pour deux raison:

le terme et très peu utilisé à l'époque où se déroule l'histoire et

c'est plus facile à écrire ;)

-Bien que moi même handicapé, je ne suis pas aveugle. Des aspect du quotidien des personnes aveugle ou malvoyante m'échapperont surement.

-Je suis dyslexique et dysorthographique donc il y aura forcement des fautes, malgré mes nombreuse relecture. Je m'en excuse par avance.

Sur ce bonne lecture.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Tu es un sorcier Harry

Chapitre 1 : Tu es un sorcier Harry.

Harry allait bientôt avoir onze ans. Il le savait grâce à sa montre 'spécial' que lui avaient offert les Dursley. C'est un des trois cadeaux qu'il avait reçus d'eux quand il avait eu son accident. Ils lui avaient donné, une paire de lunette de soleil à monture large pour cacher ses yeux, une canne blanche, et une montre avec des aiguilles en relief. Enfin ça c'était ce que lui avaient dit les Dursley, mais Harry n'était pas idiot. Ses lunettes étaient les veilles lunettes de Dudley dont ils avaient rafistolé la branche cassée. Sa canne était juste un manche de balais, cassé lui aussi, auquel ils ont rajouté une balle de tennis fendue en deux pour atténuer le bruit et caché la partie brisé, et ils avaient peint le tout en blanc avec se qui resté d'un fond de pot de peinture. Et enfin sa montre avait aussi appartenu à Dudley, ils avaient juste enlevé le verre de protection. D'ailleurs la trotteuse était à moitié cassée.

Harry attendait là, allongé par terre sur le sol poussiéreux de la masure où ils s'étaient abrités des lettres. Ce qui était complètement ridicule. Les Dursley c'était tellement appliqué à lui empêcher de lire les lettres qui lui était adressé, qu'ils en avaient oublié que de un : Harry était aveugle. Et de deux : du fait de son handicap il ne savait pas lire, ou de manière très sommaire, étant donné que les Dursley n'ont jamais investi dans des livre en braille. Harry était sûr que s'ils avaient donné une des lettres à Harry, tout ce serais arrêté. Même s'il était incapable de les lire.

M'étant de côté le ridicule de la situation, Harry n'aimait pas cet endroit. Ce n'était pas le côté délabré et insalubre de la masure qui le gênait. Mais tout lieu nouveau pour lui était un véritable calvaire pour se repérer dans l'espace. Bien que depuis quelques années c'était un peu plus facile. En effet il avait remarqué que ces dernier temps il sentait quelque chose qui l'avertissait en cas d'obstacles. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais cela lui faisais pensais à ce que faisaient les chauvesouris pour se diriger dans le noir.

Cette espèce d'écho localisation l'aidait seulement quand il en avait vraiment besoin même si elle n'avait pas besoin d'un son de départ pour fonctionner. Ainsi chez les Dursley où son environnement lui était familier elle ne se manifesté pas ou seulement quand Dudley m'était un obstacle sur son chemin, ou quand les Dursley le punissaient. Par contre elle se déclenchait systématiquement aux croisements pour lui signaler s'il y avait des voitures ou non. De par sa manière de réagir, ce phénomène ressemblait au comportement d'un chien d'aveugle. Aussi Harry décida d'appeler cette dernière 'Lassie'. Même s'il ne prononcerait jamais le nom à voix haute, par peur que les Dursley le prennent mal.

Plus que cinq secondes et il allait avoir onze ans…quatre…trois…deux…un…

BOUM ! BOUM !

Harry sursauta, et il sentie que Dudley aussi.

BOUM ! BOUM !

"Quelqu'un tire au canon ou quoi ?" S'exclama Dudley.

Harry sentie les pas de sa tante et de son oncle qui descendaient.

"Qui est là ?" Cria se dernier "Je vous préviens, je suis armé."

Depuis quand l'oncle Vernon a une arme ? S'interrogea Harry avant d'entendre le déclic d'un chien qu'on armait.

L'oncle Vernon avait bien une arme, et elle était prête à faire feu.

BOUM ! Craaaac !

Un bruit tellement assourdissant qu'il fit mal à Harry, du à son ouïe fine, lui signala que la personne qui frappait à la porte, venait de la défoncer. Harry entendit ensuite une petite série de pas lourd. Qui que soit cette personne, elle devait peser plus que toute la famille Dursley réuni.

"Si vous aviez une tasse de thé, ce ne serai pas de refus." S'exclama une voix grave mais chaude. "Le voyage n'a pas été facile."

Harry entendit les pas se rapprocher du canapé où était installé Dudley rapidement suivis par un "Bouge-toi un peu, gros tas."

Un petit cri et des pas rapide d'hippopotame signala à Harry que Dudley c'était effectivement poussé. Qui que soit cette personne, elle plaisait à Harry.

"Et voilà Harry !" s'exclama le nouveau venu. Harry remarqua que la voix était plus chaude que tout à l'heure.

"La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé." Dit la voix. " Tu ressemble beaucoup à ton père, mais tu as les yeux de ta maman."

Harry n'en revenait pas. Même si Harry tournait sa tête en direction du nouveau venu. Comment savait-il comment sont ses yeux, sachant que non seulement il les garde tout le temps fermés, mais qu'en plus il porte constamment ses lunettes de soleil ? (C'était un ordre des Dursley. La première chose que devais faire Harry en se levant c'était cacher ses yeux.) Puis Harry se rappela que cette personne le connaissait d'avant son accident. Alors il était logique qu'il connaisse l'apparence de ses yeux. Même s'ils étaient bien différents aujourd'hui, l'homme en face de lui ne pouvait pas le savoir. Surtout que vue l'heure tardive il devait faire très sombre dans la masure.

La voix de l'oncle Vernon le sorti des ses pensées.

"Monsieur, j'exige que vous sortiez d'ici immédiatement. Vous avez commis une violation de domicile avec effraction."

Les pas lourds s'éloignèrent d'Harry.

"Ah, ça suffit, Dursley, espèce de vieux pruneau !"

Décidément Harry aimait de plus en plus cette personne. Il entendit alors un bruit d'une rapide altercation, de quelque chose de métallique qui se tordait, et enfin les pas lourds qui se rapprochaient à nouveau.

"Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire, Harry." Dit le curieux personnage. "Je t'ai apporté quelque chose. J'ai du m'assoir un peu dessus pendant le voyage, mais ça doit être très bon quand même."

Harry entendit la personne farfouiller dans ce qui au bruit ressemblait à un manteau. Et Lassie se manifesta en lui indiquant que l'homme, déjà, était gigantesque, et qu'il tendait quelque chose ressemblant à une boite.

Harry était tellement estomaqué qu'il prit la boite sans dire merci et trouva facilement l'ouverture. À l'intérieure se trouvait quelque chose de cylindrique, et à l'odeur, Harry compris qu'il s'agissait d'un gâteau. Son tout premier gâteau d'anniversaire.

Tout se bousculait dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il avait des tas de questions, mais la seule qui franchit ses lèvres fut :

"Qui êtes-vous ?"

"Ah, c'est vrais, je ne me suis pas présenté." Répondit le géant d'un ton penaud. "Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des Clés et des Lieux à Poudlard."

Harry remarqua, pendant qu'il serrait la main que lui tendais Hagrid, qu'il y avait de la fierté dans la voix de se dernier quand il avait annoncé son statut de gardien.

"Et ce thé ? Faudrait peut-être y penser." Dit Hagrid, en se frottant les mains. Aux oreilles d'Harry, le bruit des mains du géant ressemblait au bruit de pierre à poncer, qu'on frottait l'une sur l'autre "Remarque, si vous avez quelque chose de plus fort, je ne serais pas contre."

Puis, sans qu'Harry ne sache pour quoi, Hagrid poussa un grognement. Harry était en train de se demander le pourquoi de se grognement quand il entendit deux petites détonations suivis par une soudaine vague de chaleur venant de l'endroit où Harry savait qu'il y avait l'âtre de la cheminé. Instinctivement Harry recula d'un pas. Depuis son accident il avait une peur presque panique du feu. La pyrophobie d'après son maître d'école, même si Harry n'en était pas phobique.

Harry entendit Hagrid faire du ramdam, mais ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, car Lassie était au abonnée absent. Après un petit moment il sentie une bonne odeur qu'il identifia comme étant des saucisses griller. Soudain Harry entendit l'Oncle Vernon dire sèchement.

"Dudley, ne touche à rien de ce qu'il te donnera."

Harry entendit Hagrid rire et lancer

"Votre gros lard de fils n'a pas besoin d'engraisser davantage, Dursley, ne vous inquiétez pas."

Décidément, pensa Harry, si Hagrid continuait comme ça, il allait demander le géant en mariage.

Hagrid donna les saucisses à Harry, qui les mangea sans cérémonie. Il avait faim après tout, et les Dursley l'avaient toujours sous alimenté.

Après un repas qui avait un avant gout de paradis d'après Harry. Ce dernier décida de rompre le silence ambiant.

"Je suis désolé." Dit-il. "Mais je ne sais toujours pas qui vous êtes."

"Appelle-moi Hagrid." Dit se dernier. "Comme tout le monde. Et je te l'ai dit, je suis le gardien des Clés de Poudlard. Tu sais déjà ce qu'est Poudlard, j'imagine ?"

"Euh… non…" répondit Harry.

Hagrid parut scandalisé.

"Désolé." dit précipitamment Harry.

"Désolé ?" Aboya Hagrid.

Harry entendit que les Dursley reculaient de quelque pas pour se plaquer au mur.

"C'est eux qui devraient être désolés !" s'exclama Hagrid. "Je savais que tu ne recevais pas les lettres mais j'ignorais que tu n'avais même pas entendu parler de Poudlard ! Tu ne t'es donc jamais demandé où tes parents avaient appris tout ça ?"

"Tout ça quoi ?" Demanda Harry, qui ne comprenait pas le sens de sa question.

"TOUT ÇA QUOI ?" Tonna Hagrid. "Attends un peu !"

Harry entendit Hagrid se lever et fonçait vers les Dursley. Harry pouvait sentir la colère irradier du géant et les Dursley se recroqueviller un peu plus contre le mur.

"Vous n'allez pas me dire." rugit Hagrid. "Que ce garçon, ce garçon ! Ne sait rien sur… sur RIEN ?"

Harry pensa qu'il exagérait. Après tout, même avec son handicap et le fait qu'il était allé dans une école non adapté à son handicap, il avait toujours eu des notes correctes.

"Je sais quand même certaines choses." Dit-il. "J'ai fait des mathématiques et tout ça…"

"Je voulais dire que tu ne sais rien de notre monde, de ton monde. De mon monde. Du monde de tes parents." Répondit Hagrid avec une légère pointe de dédains dans la voix.

"Quel monde ?" Lui demanda Harry

"Dursley !" Hurla Hagrid.

Harry entendit une petite voix terrifié répondre

"Maisnonmaisquoimaispasdutout."

Il fallut un petit moment à Harry pour reconnaître la voix de son Oncle dans ce couinement de souris.

Harry sentit Hagrid se tourner vers lui.

"Il faut absolument que tu saches qui étaient ton père et ta mère." Dit-il. "Ils sont célèbres. Et toi aussi, tu es célèbre."

Harry était en train de se raviser pour sa demande mariage, estimant qu'une personne avec un pet au casque ne ferait pas un bon mari.

"Quoi ? Mais mon père et ma mère n'ont jamais été célèbres."

"Tu ne sais pas… Tu ne sais pas…" s'exclama Hagrid d'un air interdit.

"Tu ne sais même pas qui tu es ?" Dit-il enfin.

L'oncle Vernon retrouva soudain l'usage de la parole.

"Ça suffit !" Ordonna-t-il. "Ça suffit, monsieur ! Je vous défends de dire quoi que ce soit à ce garçon !"

Mais de quoi ils parlent ? Pensa Harry. Quoi que veuille dire Hagrid, il semblait que son oncle soit au courant.

"Vous ne lui avez jamais rien dit ?" Reprit Hagrid en épelant chaque syllabe d'une voix tremblante de rage. "Rien dit du contenu de la lettre que Dumbledore avait laissée pour lui ? J'étais là ! J'ai vu Dumbledore déposer la lettre, Dursley ! Et vous lui avez caché ça pendant toute ces années ?"

"Caché quoi ?" Dit précipitamment Harry.

"ÇA SUFFIT ! JE VOUS INTERDIS !" S'exclama l'oncle Vernon pris de panique.

La tante Pétunia eut une exclamation d'horreur.

"Je vais vous transformer en pâté, tous les deux." Lança Hagrid.

Du pâté de Dursley, beurk. Il n'y a que Dudley qui serait capable de manger quelque chose d'aussi immonde. Pensa Harry.

"Harry… Tu es un sorcier."

Un grand silence s'abattit soudain sur la cabane. On n'entendait plus que le bruit de la mer et le sifflement du vent.

"Je suis un quoi ?" Balbutia Harry.

"Un sorcier, bien sûr." Dit Hagrid. Harry entendit un grincement qui signifié que Hagrid s'était à nouveau installer dans le canapé. "Et tu deviendras un sacré bon sorcier dès que tu auras un peu d'entraînement. Avec un père et une mère comme les tiens, ça ne peut pas être autrement. Mais il est temps que tu lises ta lettre."

Harry sentit qu'Hagrid lui tendait quelque chose.

"Cela risque d'être difficile." S'exclama Harry. "Je suis aveugle."


	3. Chapitre 2 : L'accident

Chapitre 2 : L'accident.

Un long silence flotta dans la pièce, avant d'être brisé par un son lourd, mais étouffé de quelque chose qui tombait, et de la voix d'Hagrid qui était devenue à peine audible, tellement elle était basse.

"Aveugle ?" dit Hagrid d'une voix blanche. "Comment ça Aveugle ? Depuis quant ?"

"Depuis l'âge de quatre ans." Répondit Harry d'une voix neutre. Se rendant compte que la nouvelle avait vraiment affecté Hagrid au point qu'on aurait pu croire que c'était à lui que c'était arrivé. Harry décida de tout lui dire sans tenir compte de ce qui pourrait arriver aux Dursley, et de leur version 'officiel' de l'accident domestique.

"Rasseyez-vous." Dit Harry avec sympathie. "Cela risque de prendre un moment pour tout vous raconter."

Un grincement sourd indiqua à Harry, qu'Hagrid c'était rassis.

"Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure. J'avais quatre ans quand est arrivé mon accident. J'étais debout sur une chaise à faire la cuisine…"

"La cuisine ?" L'interrompis Hagrid, surpris. "À quatre ans ?"

"Oui, pour payais mon loyer…"

"TON LOYER ?" Hurla Hagrid en se levant d'un bond.

"Vous croyez quand même pas qu'on allait le laisser loger chez nous gratuitement tout de même." Lança Pétunia avec emphase. "Nous avons déjà eu la bonté de le laisser venir sous notre toit. On n'allait pas le nourrir gratuitement tout de même."

Avant que Hagrid ai pu dire ou faire quoi que se soit, Harry s'exclama. "Écoutez Hagrid, si je suis interrompue toute les deux secondes on sera l'an prochains avant que j'ai fini. Donc laissez-moi tout vous raconter sans m'interrompre et ensuite je répondrais à vos questions. D'accord ?"

Hagrid ne dit rien mais Harry l'entendit se rassoir doucement sur le canapé.

Après plusieurs lourdes respirations pour reprendre son calme. Hagrid lança d'une voix entre la fureur et la tristesse. "Je t'en pris Harry, continue."

"J'étais en train de cuisiner." Repris Harry. "Quand j'ai accidentellement reversé une partie des œufs pour l'omelette à côté de la poêle. Tante Pétunia ne supportant pas le gaspillage m'a donnée une gifle, qui, ajouté à la chaise bancale sur laquelle j'étais, m'a fait tombé la tête la première dans les flammes de la gazinière. Me brulant les yeux au troisième degré." Ajoutant le geste à la parole, Harry, retira ses lunette et ouvrir les yeux. À ce moment là Harry entendit un bruit de bois qu'on cassait.

* * *

Hagrid qui tenait fermement les accoudoirs du canapé dans lequel il était, les broya sous le choc de la vision qui s'offrait à lui. En face de lui, à la place des beaux yeux verts étincellent de Lily, se trouvait deux yeux d'un blanc laiteux avec une parti légèrement plus sombre, où on pouvait seulement deviner la couleur verte. Le visage d'Harry qui ressemblait tant au visage de James au même âge avait des marques blanches qui partaient d'une oreille à l'autre en passant par le dessus du nez. Harry remit ses lunettes, cachant les dégâts de son 'accident' comme il l'appelait, sortant Hagrid de ses pensées, mais étant encore trop choqué pour foncer tuer les Dursley.

* * *

"À l'hôpital." Reprit Harry "Les médecins on constatés que sauf avec une intervention lourde, et au résultat incertain. Je perdrai définitivement la vue. Mais n'ayant pas d'assurance maladie à mon nom, et les Dursley n'ayant pas les moyens de la payer. Je suis resté dans cet état. Et pour éviter des ennuis futur, les Dursley m'on quand même payé un minimum de chirurgie esthétique pour atténuer mes cicatrices du à ma peau brulé. Et depuis je vis ma vie comme je le peux avec mon handicap." Conclu Harry.

Harry entendit Hagrid ce lever, marcher rapidement vers les Dursley, et enfin un coup assourdissant.

Sur le coup de la surprise d'Harry, Lassie reviens. Harry put voir alors la silhouette des Dursley, par terre, tremblant de peur à côte d'un Hagrid tremblant de rage et ayant la moitié de son bras enfoncé dans le mur à l'endroit où se tenait oncle Vernon un peu plus tôt.

Entre ses dents Hagrid prononça d'une voix qui ressemblait plus à un grognement qu'à une voix humaine. "Partez Dursley, et que je ne vous revoie plus jamais. Sinon je ferais en sorte que mon prochain coup, ne vous rate pas. Et estimez-vous heureux qu'Harry sois là, sinon je n'aurais pas retenue mon coup."

Les Dursley en entendant ces mots, foncèrent dehors, sous la pluie, en pyjama. L'oncle Vernon ayant juste eu le temps de prendre ses clés avant de retourner à la barque qui les avaient tous amené ici.

Hagrid retira sans difficulté son bras du mur, laissant un gros trou menant à l'extérieur dans les planches à moitié pourries qui servaient de mur à la masure.

Harry pouvait sans difficulté sentir le vent venir de dehors, avant que Hagrid ne rebouche le trou en plaçant une armoire devant. Passé la surprise, Lassie repartie encore une fois, laissant Harry dans le noir.

"Normalement j'aurais du envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore et t'emmener faire tes courses demain." Dit Hagrid. "Mais au vue des circonstances. Il faut mieux que je t'emmène directement le voir demain matin."

"Dumbledore ? Hibou ?" Demanda Harry complètement perdu.

"Ah, c'est vrai !" S'exclama Hagrid. "Faut refaire toute ton éducation. Je n'arrive pas à croire que…" sur ces mots Hagrid poussa un râle de colère et d'incompréhension.

"Bon, pour répondre à tes questions Harry." Commença Hagrid. "Les hiboux sont aux sorciers, ce que les services postaux sont aux moldus, les gens sans pouvoirs magique." Anticipas le géant à la question qu'Harry s'apprêtait à posé. "Dumbledore et le directeur du collègue Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie, où tu est inscrit depuis ta naissance. Dumbledore et aussi le plus puissant sorcier actuel du côté des forces de la lumière. Bon sang, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois resté aux mains de ces gens. Il me semblait que les moldus avaient des services pour les enfants mal traités ?"

"Oh, ils en ont." Certifia Harry. "Mais vue que c'est la première fois que j'allais à l'hôpital et que le directeur est un ami de mon oncle, ils ont pu étouffer l'affaire. De plus n'ayant que quatre ans, j'étais trop jeune pour connaître les services de protection de l'enfance. Officiellement, alors que tante Pétunia s'occupait de Dudley j'ai voulus attraper le manche de la poêle qui dépassé de la gazinière et je me suis pris le tout en pleine tronche."

"Et ce n'était pas trop dure pour toi ? D'êtres aveugle je veux dire." Demanda Hagrid.

Harry haussa des épaules "Difficile à dire. Du moment que je me faisais petit les Dursley me laissaient tranquille vus qu'ils ne pouvaient plus m'utiliser comme boniche. Et à l'école, même si c'était une école classique et non adapté à mon handicap, ça allait. Mise à part le surnom de 'Harry canne blanche' que me donnaient les autres enfants, ils ne m'embêtaient pas trop car les profs n'étaient jamais loin, de peur que je ne me blesse. Et puis j'ai l'aide de Lassie."

"Lassie ?" Demanda Hagrid.

Harry se mordis la lèvre. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir parlé de Lassie à un homme qu'il connaissait à peine. Mais maintenant c'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, et dit tout de Lassie à Hagrid.

Hagrid resta un moment silencieux avant de dire "Harry, ce que tu me décris ne peut être que de la magie. Il semblerait que suite à ta perte de vue, tu sois devenue capable de ressentir et utilisé instinctivement la magie pour te guider." Après un instant de réflexion il reprit. "Sinon tu as des questions ?"

"Oui." Confirma Harry. "Si Dumbledore et le sorcier le plus puissance des forces de la lumière, alors il y en a un aussi dans les forces des ténèbres, non ?"

"Attends Harry, même ça tu l'ignore ?" Dit Hagrid. "Tu ignores comment tes parents sont morts ?"

"Ils ne sont pas morts dans un accident de voiture ?" interrogea Harry.

"UN ACCIDENT DE VOITURE !" Tonna Hagrid. Puis se calmant il demanda d'un ton sec. "Laisse-moi deviner. Les Dursley ?"

Harry opina de la tête. Et malgré son ouïe fine il ne compris pas ce qu'Hagrid marmonna dans sa barbe, mis à part 'Dursley' et quelque mots qui ne pouvait êtres associer qu'a quelque chose de très douloureux.

"Je ne sais pas si je suis la meilleur personne pour t'en parler, mais je vais quand même essayer." Lui répondit Hagrid.

Alors Hagrid lui dit tout. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, mais qu'Hagrid à qu'en même prononcé 'Voldemort', son attaque le soir d'Halloween à Godric's Hollow, le fait qu'Harry ai survécu au sortilège de mort et qu'il a détruit Voldemort, d'où sa célébrité et la cicatrice qu'il a sur le front, tout.

Harry n'en revenait pas. À l'âge d'un an il avait perdu ses parents, détruit le mage noir qui terrifiait le Royaume-Uni, récolté une cicatrice, et était devenue mondialement connue en l'espace d'une nuit. Il apprit aussi que c'est Hagrid qui l'avait extirpé des ruines de son ancienne maison et amené à Dumbledore qui le confia aux Dursley.

"Bon je crois qu'on a assez parlés pour aujourd'hui." Dit Hagrid d'un ton faussement joyeux. "Il faudrait penser à dormir vue qu'une journée chargée nous attend demain matin. Même si techniquement on est déjà demain matin."

Sur ces mots Hagrid installa Harry dans son gros manteau en lui recommandant de ne pas faire attention s'il bougait, car il devait y avoir un ou deux loirs dans une des poches, ainsi qu'un hibou.

Pauvres bêtes, ne pus s'empêchait de penser Harry, avant de s'endormir.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Poudlard

Chapitre 3 : Poudlard.

Harry se réveilla de bonne heure le lendemain matin. Il savait qu'il faisait jour, mais il garda les yeux fermés, même si cela ne lui aurait servis à rien des les ouvrir. Dans un demi-sommeil, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé, si le géant nommé Hagrid existait bien, s'il n'allait pas se retrouver dans son placard lorsqu'il se lèverait.

Il entendit alors frapper des coups.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais." Marmonna-t-il. "Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Voilà la tante Pétunia qui cogne à la porte du placard pour me réveiller."

Tap ! Tap ! Tap !

Résigné, il se redressa. Il sentit le gros manteau d'Hagrid glisser de ses épaules.

Après avoir cherché sa canne à tâtons Harry ce dirigea vers l'origine du bruit, la fenêtre.

Il chercha la poignée, et à peine avait-il ouvert la fenêtre que quelque chose s'engouffra dans la masure en faisant tomber Harry. Sous le choc, Lassie, ou plutôt la magie, montra à Harry une chose ressemblant à un oiseau, s'attaquer au manteau de Hagrid.

"Hagrid !" S'exclama Harry. "Il y a quelque chose qui s'attaque à votre manteau."

Se dernier ouvrit timidement un œil suite à l'étrange commentaire d'Harry pour apercevoir un hibou ainsi qu'un journal qui était tombé pas loin de sa propre tête. Il allait dire à Harry de le payer avant de ce rappeler qu'Harry ne savais pas ce qu'était une noise, et Hagrid doutait fort qu'Harry puisse différencier le bronze de l'or d'un simple touché.

"C'est bon maudit volatile." Grogna Hagrid. "Arrête ton cirque je vais te payer."

À la surprise d'Harry, le volatile s'arrêta.

Après plusieurs grognements matinaux Harry entendit comme un bruit de tirelire et l'oiseau s'envola par la fenêtre en même temps que la magie guide d'Harry.

"Il voulait qu'on le paye pour le journal qu'il a ramené." Expliqua Hagrid. "D'ailleurs approche. Je vais te faire un petit cours rapide sur la monnaie sorcière."

Voulant en savoir plus sur le monde magique, Harry ne se fit pas prier.

"Tend ta main." Dit Hagrid "Ceci et un gallion…" Hagrid posa un disque métallique dans la main d'Harry. "Ceci une mornille…" Il posa un second disque plus petit. "Et enfin une noise…" Un troisième disque encore plus petit atterri dans la main d'Harry. "Ceux sont là les trois valeurs de monnaie différente des sorciers, il n'y en a pas d'autres." Pendant qu'Hagrid lui expliquait la monnaie de son nouveau monde, Harry étudiait avec ses mains les pièces afin de les mémoriser. "Un gallion d'or est égales à dix-sept mornilles d'argent et une mornille d'argent est égale à vingt-neuf noises de bronze. C'est bon c'est retenue ?"

"Oui, Hagrid."

"Bien. On mange un morceau et direction Poudlard."

"Comment allons-nous nous y rendre ?" Demanda Harry

"J'ai un portoloin." Répondit Hagrid "On sera la bas en quelque secondes. Enfin façon de parler. On ne peut pas atterrir directement à Poudlard, il y a des protections empêchant cela. Il faut d'abord passer par Pré-au-lard le village avoisinant Poudlard, et faire le reste de la route à pied."

"C'est quoi un portoloin ?" Demanda Harry

Hagrid soupira. La journée allait être longue.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore était confortablement installé dans le fauteuil de son bureau et regardé avec un léger amusement sa directrice adjointe faire les cent pas.

"Calmez-vous Minerva."

"Comment voulez-vous que je me calme Albus ?" Répondit-elle sèchement. "Je ne compte plus le nombres d'hiboux que j'ai envoyé pour joindre le jeune Potter. Et même après que vous ayez envoyé Hagrid, nous n'avons toujours pas eu de réponse de lui."

"Je suis sur qu'ils vont tous les deux biens." S'exclama Albus. "Hagrid dans sa joie de retrouver Harry a simplement du oublier de nous envoyer son hibou, c'est tout."

Minerva allait répliquer quand on frappa à la porte.

"Entrez !" Lança Dumbledore.

Tous les deux virent Hagrid entrer.

"Ah, Hagrid on se demandaient pourquoi vous n'aviez pas encore envoyé de hibou. Vous avez réussi à trouver Har…" Le directeur ne fini pas sa phrase car Hagrid venait de se pousser, pour laisser passer Harry Potter.

Le garçon était plus maigre et plus petit que ce à quoi Albus s'attendait. De plus il portait un drôle d'accoutrement. Des vêtements moldus deux à trois fois trop large pour lui, des chaussures à moitié troué, des lunettes de soleil et le plus intrigant une sorte de bâton de pouvoir entièrement blanc mais tenue à l'envers, car le pommeau était diriger vers le sol.

Se fut Minerva qui brisa le silence du à la présence du jeune homme. "Hagrid ! Qu'est-ce que monsieur Potter fait ici ? Vous deviez l'aider à faire ses achat pour l'année scolaire et ensuite le ramener à son domicile et non à Poudlard."

"Je vais vous expliquer Professeur McGonagall." Répliqua Hagrid.

Le ton dans la voix d'Hagrid choqua Albus et Minerva. Il y avait de la colère dedans. Mais c'était à n'y rien comprendre. Hagrid est la gentillesse incarnée. Il a certes des défauts, mais pas celui d'êtres colérique. Que c'était-il donc passé pour réussir à sortir le bon Hagrid de ses gongs.

* * *

Harry ne fit pas attention à la conversation des trois personnes, vus qu'Hagrid se contentait de répété ce que lui avait dit Harry, ce dernier étant fasciné par son environnement. Des l'instant où il a posé son pied dans Poudlard il pouvait voir mieux que jamais. La magie saturer tellement l'endroit, qu'au lieu des formes brutes qu'il voyait habituellement, il voyait des formes plus douces ainsi au lieu du cône étêté qu'il avait vus dans Hagrid à leur première rencontre, il pouvait voir son arcade sourcilière et son nez. Pour Harry tout étaient des forme géométrique simple. Mais pour la première fois il voyait des courbes, autres que les sphères ou les filaments de magie brute. Harry avait envi de pleurer mais ses canaux lacrymaux était aussi mort que ses yeux.

Alors qu'il tournait la tête un peu partout, son cou rouspétant à cet exercice auquel il n'était plus habitué, et qui était aussi complètement ridicule, vue qu'avec la magie il voyait dans toute les direction en même temps et de la même manière. Il sentit quelque chose de puissant qui le fit pivoter presque par obligation. Cette chose était là, en face d'Harry, à hauteur d'homme. Harry ne pouvait pas se tromper, c'était un oiseau… plus grand que sa propre tête et ayant l'air fait intégralement de magie rouge et or. Il contemplait ce magnifique oiseau quand un hurlement sorti Harry de sa transe admirative.

"JE VOUS L'AVAIS DIT !" Hurla le professeur McGonagall. Puis prennent une grande inspiration elle reprit d'un ton plus bas mais toujours en criant. "Je vous l'avais dit que ses gens étaient les pires moldus qui soit. Mais m'avez-vous écouté ? Non"

"Du calme je vous en pris Minerva, du calme." Réclama Dumbledore. "Je devais d'abord protéger Harry des mangemorts qui auraient pu se venger de lui. Et cela seule la barrière de sang de Lily via sa sœur Pétunia pouvait le faire."

"Vous auriez pus me demander de prendre soin de lui !" S'exclama Minerva. "Si vous me l'aviez demandé j'aurai pris Harry avec moi pour l'élevé comme mon propre fils, mit ma maison sous Fidelitas et coupé tout les ponts avec le monde sorcier."

En entendant ces paroles, Harry voulait pleurer de joie, même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'était un Fidelitas. Quelqu'un voulait vraiment de lui. Mais ces larmes aussi lui étaient interdites. Avant qu'Harry n'ai pu la remercier pour cette attention. Dumbledore repris la parole.

"Malheureusement le sort de Fidelitas n'est pas parfais." Dit-il. "Et je ne voulais pas d'un second Godric's Hollow."

Avant que le professeur McGonagall n'ait pus répliquer Dumbledore poursuivit.

"Chaque chose en son temps Minerva. Le passé est le passé, il faut penser au présent. Hagrid concernant l'autre tâche que je vous ai confié ?"

"Pas eu le temps, je me suis dit qu'Harry était plus important." Répliqua le Géant.

"Dans ce cas allez voir Filius pour lui demander un portoloin pour le chemin de traverse." Commença Dumbledore. "Vous lui demanderez aussi, ainsi qu'a Severus de se rendre dans mon bureau aussitôt le portoloin créé. Il sont tout les deux dans la salle de repos des professeurs."

"Bien Professeur." Répondit-il. Puis il se tourna vers Harry pour lui faire ses aux revoirs.

"J'espère que nous nous reverront." S'exclama Harry.

"Tu peux compter la dessus Harry." Lui affirma Hagrid. "Je ne suis jamais loin de Poudlard très longtemps. Et ma maison et à deux pas du château. Sur ce, Harry, Professeur McGonagall, Professeur Dumbledore."

Les trois concernés dire au revoir au géant quasiment à l'unisson. Et Hagrid quitta la pièce.

"Et maintenant ?" Demanda le professeur McGonagall.

En réponse à son adjointe Dumbledore dit un mot qui ressemblait à un appel. "Fumseck !"

À se mot l'oiseau de magie pur s'envola pour atterrir sur le bras de Dumbledore.

"Harry voici Fumseck, un phénix." Expliqua le directeur. "Il me semble que tu la remarqué, vue que tu te dirigeais vers lui ?"

"Oui Professeur." Répondit Harry " Pour moi il est comme un phare vu qu'il est entièrement fait de magie. En tout cas c'est comme cela que je le ressens."

"Intéressant." Murmura Dumbledore plus pour lui même qu'autre chose. Puis il reprit plus fort. "Pour ton information, sache que les phénix sont des êtres très puissant, et leurs larmes on de grandes propriétés curatives."

À ces mots, le professeur McGonagall eu un hoquet de surprise. "Albus ! Vous voulez dire qu'Harry pourrait… ?"

"Je n'en sais rien." L'interrompit Albus. "Elles sont surtout efficace sur les blessures ressentes. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment elles réagiront sur des blessures aussi anciennes. Mais en tout cas cela ne fera pas de mal à Harry. Maintenant j'aimerai que tu penche ta tête en arrière s'il te plaît Harry."

Harry s'exécuta. Il vit Fumseck se posé sur son épaule et placé sa tête au dessus de la sienne pendant que le directeur de Poudlard lui maintenait les paupières ouvertes de ses doigts fins. Harry vit quelque chose d'argenté suinté de la tête du phénix pour tomber dans son œil droit, puis deux seconde plus tard dans son œil gauche. Il clignât plusieurs fois ses paupières pour bien répartir les larmes magiques, pendant que Fumseck rejoignait son perchoir. Harry attendit quelque secondes, mais le seul changement qui lui apparaissait été que sa vue magique était inversé par rapport à une vue normale. À la place de se qui devrait être son champ de vision, il ne voyait plus rien du à la saturation magique des larmes de Fumseck. Par contre pour tout ce qui était en dehors d'un champ de vision classique, il voyait normalement. Enfin aussi normalement que lui permettait sa vue magique habituel. À pars cela il ne sentait qu'un léger picotement aux coins des yeux, et les larmes de Fumseck couler de ses joues. D'ailleurs c'était normal que ça coule si longtemps ? Pensa-t-il.

"Alors ?" Demanda le professeur McGonagall d'une petite voix.

"Rien." S'exclama Harry. "À part un léger picotement, et ma vision magique complètement saturé, aucun changement."

"On s'en doutaient un peu en vous voyant pleurer ainsi. Mais…" Soupira Dumbledore avant d'être interrompu.

"Vous voulez que ce n'est les larmes de Fumseck ?!" S'exclama Harry.

"Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre ta question Harry." Dit Dumbledore.

"Moi non plus." Renchéri son adjointe.

"Monsieur est-ce que les larmes qui coule le long de mes joues son celles de Fumseck ou les miennes ?" Demanda Harry d'une voix crispé.

Dumbledore surpris par la question absurde d'Harry lui répondit quand même. "Mais bien sûr que se sont les tiennes Harry. Pourquoi cette question."

"Parce que normalement mes canaux lacrymaux sont mort."

"Vos quoi ?" demanda Minerva complètement perdu.

"En termes simple." Repris Harry. Qui sentait que les larmes s'arrêter de couler. "Depuis mon accident, je suis normalement incapable de pleurer."

Cette révélation stupéfia les deux professeurs.

Le professeur McGonagall se ressaisie la première. "Vous voulez dire… ?"

"Que les larmes de phénix, à défaut de me rendre la vue, mon rendus la possibilité de pleurer." Compléta Harry.

Toc ! Toc !

* * *

Severus Rogue n'était pas de bonne humeur. Non seulement sa livraison de sangsues vivante avait du retard l'empêchant de continuer sa potion. Mais en plus sa pause fut interrompu alors que cela ne faisais même pas une minute qui l'avait commencé. Non décidément, Severus n'était pas de bonne humeur.

Arrivé devant la statue qui gardait l'escalier menant au bureau du directeur il cracha "Guimauve" à cette dernière, lui laissant le passage. Pourquoi faut-t-il toujours que ce foutu mot de passe soit une sucrerie ? Pensa-t-il.

Arriver devant la porte du bureau il frappa.

Toc ! Toc !

Il attendit quelques secondes puis entra sans y être invité. On lui avait déjà assez fait perdre de temps comme ça. C'est alors qu'il vi une drôle de scène en face de lui. Le directeur et son adjointe se tenaient côte à côte, et Minerva avait sa main posé sur l'avant-bras de Dumbledore. Tout les deux avaient les yeux écarquillés, et regardaient en direction d'un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années se trouvant à gauche de la pièce, et qui semblait familier au professeur de potion. En moins d'une seconde il comprit d'où lui venait se sentiment de familiarité. Il avait en face de lui Harry Potter, le portrait craché de James Potter, la personne qu'il détestait le plus. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le garçon était bizarrement vêtu.

D'un rapide coup d'œil Severus inspecta le Garçon-qui-a-survécu. Il portait un pantalon trop grand tenu par une cordelette en guise de ceinture. Un pull lui aussi trop grand, d'on le jeune garçon avait tenté de fourrer le surplus dans son pantalon, et une paire de lunettes de soleil pendait du col. Ses chaussures étaient dans un tel état qu'on se demandé comment elles tenaient encore en un seul morceau. Enfin on pouvait voir que le garçon avait pleuré. Il y avait des reflets clairs sur ses joues qui partaient de deux yeux entièrement blancs et légèrement injectés de sang.

ATTENDS QUOI ?! Fit le cerveau de Severus. REVIENS EN ARRIÈRE YA UNE INFO QUI EST PAS PASSÉ.

En effet. À la place des yeux verts de la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimée, Lily Evans (il refusait de l'appeler Potter), il y avait deux yeux entièrement blancs qui regardaient dans sa direction. Mais au lieu de le regarder dans les yeux, Potter junior gardait la tête droite, ce qui mettait son regard au niveau du ventre du professeur de potion.

Une petite voix fluette toussota derrière lui le faisant sortir de sa contemplation, et par la même occasion, faisant sursauter Dumbledore et McGonagall.

"Ah ! Severus, Filius." S'exclama Dumbledore. "Entrez je vous pris. Je vais vous expliquer pour quoi je vous ai fait venir. Mais d'abord, laissez moi vous présenté monsieur Potter."

* * *

"Je ne sais pas monsieur le directeur." Commença Rogue, après que Dumbledore le leurs ai tout expliqué. "Les seules potions que je connaisse pour soigner la vue sont des potions ou des baumes à prendre rapidement après avoir était blessé. Et si les larmes de phénix n'ont pas fonctionnées, je crains fort qu'une potion ne fonctionne."

"Je ne connais pas non plus de sortilège qui puisse aider monsieur Potter, Albus." Lança le professeur de sortilège.

"Cependant." Repris Rogue. "Je peux préparer un baume qui fera disparaitre les cicatrices de son visage."

"Merci beaucoup Professeur Rogue." S'exclama Harry.

Le professeur Rogue bougonna quelque chose qui fut incompréhensible pour tout le monde, le professeur Rogue y compris.

Albus ne pus s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement. Il se demandait comment allait réagir Severus, étant donné le passif qu'avait son maître des potions avec le père d'Harry. Albus avait craint que Severus ne haïsse Harry, le considèrent comme un James Potter bis. Mais au lieu de ça, Severus avait l'air d'avoir décidé que le jeune garçon avait plus souffert que lui et qu'à défaut de l'apprécier, il resterait neutre en attendant de se faire un avis sur Harry.

"Faite donc Severus." Demanda le vieux directeur. "Combien de temps cela prendra ?"

"Environs une demi heure le temps de brasser entièrement la potion." Dit Rogue. "Et un quart d'heure le temps que le baume fasse effet après application."

"Dans ce cas j'aimerai que vous vous y mettiez tous de suite." Commença Dumbledore. "Minerva, allez me chercher Pompom je vous pris. Et vous Filius, il me semble que vous avez un ami chez les gobelins ?"

"Oui, par chance il a retardé son départ à la retraite pour mieux former son successeur." Répondit Flitwick.

"Pouvez-vous lui demander si il existe des méthodes gobeline pour permettre à quelqu'un de retrouver la vue ? Artefact, magie gobeline, n'importe quoi."

"Bien sûr."

"Bien de mon côté je vais arranger un rendez-vous avec Cornelius, afin de statuer de qui prendra la garde d'Harry. Il est hors de question qu'il retourne chez les Dursley. Vous pouvez disposer."


	5. Chapitre 4 : Chemin de Traverse

Chapitre 4 : Chemin de Traverse.

Harry était pour le moins… désorienté. L'infirmière de l'école, Pompom Pomfresh, avait, elle aussi, aucune idée de comment soigner sa cécité. Et un de ses collègues médicomages travaillant à Sainte Mangouste, l'hôpital des sorciers, confirma ses dires. Apparemment les sorciers aveugles sont très rare du fait qu'il y a des potions et sortilèges pour soigner les yeux blessés, mais pas pour les yeux qui on déjà cicatrisés ou qui sont fatigués. Il n'existe même pas de sort ou de potion pour corriger la vue d'une personne. Il existe bien des yeux magiques pour remplacer la perte d'un œil. Mais il fallait que l'œil magique soit lié à un œil sain du porteur pour qu'il soit efficace. Si l'œil magique est lié par exemple à un œil qui à une vision de 1 sur 10. Alors l'œil magique aura aussi une vision de 1 sur 10.

Mais ce qui désorienta le plus Harry c'était le Chemin de Traverse. Déjà, il avait du s'y rendre avec le professeur McGonagall avec de la poudre de cheminette. On aurait du interner le taré qui a inventé ça. Pensa Harry. Non seulement ce dernier était à moitié phobique au feu en raison de son accident. (Il fallut nombre de paroles rassurantes du directeur et du professeur McGonagall, ainsi qu'une potion calmante du professeur Rogue pour le convaincre d'utilisé la poudre.) Mais en plus il n'avait plus aucun repère pendant le voyage (ce qu'il détestait), et fini par terre à l'arrivé.

Même le Chemin de Traverse était complètement déroutant. Vous étiez à un endroit, le lieu était presque aussi rempli de magie que Poudlard. Et deux pas plus loin vous tombiez dans un lieu sans une goute de magie.

La première chose qu'Harry et le professeur McGonagall firent c'est se rendre à Gringotts pour voir le responsable des comptes Potter, Ragnok. Harry fut très surpris. Il apprit, lui qui était habitué à porter les vieilles affaires de Dudley, qu'il était assez riche pour, non seulement s'acheter des vêtements, mais également acheter le magasin avec, ainsi que tout le Chemin de Traverse.

Les gobelins, comme les sorciers, n'avaient pas de technique de soin permettent de soigner ses yeux. Mais par contre, vu que la plupart des gobelins étaient des banquiers, ils avaient développés des moyens de faciliter le travail aux gobelins souffrant de cécité. Harry sorti donc de la banque avec non seulement une bourse remplit d'or, mais aussi avec une paire de gant magique.

Ces derniers avaient la capacité de faire apparaitre les mots qu'ils touchaient du bout des doigts, dans l'esprit du porteur et de lui faire comprendre leur sens et la manière de les prononcer, à condition que la langue du texte sois inscrit dans la base de données des gants. Ainsi les gants d'Harry lui permettaient de lire l'anglais, le français, le braille et le latin. Il pouvait aussi lire n'importe qu'elle langue écrite, mais sans la traduction ou la prononçassions. Les gobelins s'étaient aussi procurés pour lui une vraie canne pour aveugle moldu pliable, qu'il étrenna de suite. McGonagall quand à elle réduisit l'ancienne canne d'Harry pour la mettre dans sa poche.

L'achat du matériel scolaire d'Harry c'est déroulé sans anicroches, excepté lors de l'achat de sa baguette chez Ollivander. Chaque baguette qu'il testait provoquer un mini désastre, et en même temps Harry, de sa vue magique, voyait quelque chose pulsé à chaque mouvement de baguette.

"Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais qu'est ce qu'il y a là bas ?" Demanda Harry au vendeur, en pointant du doigt l'endroit concerné.

"D'autres baguettes. Pourquoi cette question monsieur Potter ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Eh bien, à chaque fois que je fais un mouvement de baguette je sens quelque chose dans cette direction." Répondit Harry.

Intriguer Ollivander se dirigea vers la direction que pointait Harry en se demandant qu'elle baguette pouvait bien appeler le jeune homme, quand il se rappela qu'il avait rangé 'cette baguette' à cet endroit. Rapidement il prit la boite contenant la baguette et la ramena à Harry.

Ce dernier avait à peine effleuré la baguette qu'une sensation de chaleur et de bien-être s'en échappa.

"Étrange… vraiment étrange…" Murmura Ollivander.

"Excusez-moi." Demanda Harry. "Mais qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?"

"Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue, Monsieur Potter." Répondit l'étrange vendeur. "Or, le phénix sur lequel a été prélevée la plume qui se trouve dans votre baguette a également fourni une autre plume à une autre baguette. Il est très étrange que ce soit précisément cette baguette qui vous ait convenu, car sa sœur n'est autre que celle qui… qui vous a fait cette cicatrice au front."

Harry avala sa salive avec difficulté.

"L'autre faisait 33,75 centimètres." Poursuivit Ollivander. "Elle était en bois d'if. Curieux, vraiment, la façon dont les choses se produisent. Souvenez-vous, c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, pas le contraire. Vous venez de le prouver quand elle vous a appelé… Je crois que vous avez un bel avenir, Mr Potter… Après tout, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a fait de grandes choses, des choses terribles, certes, mais quelle envergure !"

C'est sur ces paroles dérangeantes qu'Harry, et une professeur McGonagall qui pestait contre la langue trop pendue du vendeur, se dirigèrent vers la ménagerie magique. Dumbledore avait fournis une grosse quantité de gallions à Minerva pour qu'elle achète, ou commande, un chien d'aveugle pour Harry.

Harry attendait près de l'entré du magasin que le professeur McGonagall prenne les renseignements nécessaire, quand il entendit une voix sur sa gauche se plaindre.

 _"C'essssst pas vrai qu'est-ccce qu'on est à l'étroit iccci !"_ La voix était bizarre. Elle était étrangement sifflante et Harry était incapable de dire si c'était la voix d'un homme ou d'une femme.

 _"Excusssez-moi."_ Dit Harry. _"Vous voulez que je me poussssse ?"_ Il trouva alors que sa voix était bizarre elle aussi, et qu'elle avait le même ton sifflant que l'autre voix. Il espérait que la personne n'en prendrait pas ombrage en croyant qu'il se moquait de lui ou elle.

Mais au gros soulagement d'Harry, la voix répondue. _"Non cccc'est bon çça ne changerait rien. Merccci quand même."_

 _"Il n'y a pas de quoi."_ Répondit Harry. Il avait à peine terminé sa phrase qu'une McGonagall paniqué l'interpella.

"QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITE MONSIEUR POTTER ?"

"Rien de spécial." Répondit Harry en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien put faire de mal pour avoir droit à cette crise d'hystérie. "Je discutais juste avec cette personne." Fit-il en regardant dans la direction de la personne sus nommé.

"Mais dans cette direction c'est… c'est…" Balbutia le professeur.

 _"Vous pouvez arrêter de me pointer du doigt ssss'il vous plaît. CCCCC'est mal poli. Et ççça me cassse les pieds."_ Dit la voix.

"Cette personne à raison professeur McGonagall c'est très mal poli de pointé quelqu'un du doigt."

McGonagall dans un hoquet de surprise baissa son doigt. Et après un raclement de gorge pour reprendre contenance et s'exclama. "Monsieur Potter, pour votre information il n'y aucune personne dans la direction que vous montrez, il n'y a qu'un serpent à qui vous vous êtes adressé en Fourchelang, la langue des serpents."

"Vraiment ?" Demanda Harry incrédule.

"Vraiment, monsieur Potter." Répondit-elle.

Harry pensant que c'était peut êtres une blague, demanda à la voix. _"Veuillez exxxcussser ma quesssstion mais, essst-cccce que vous êtes un sssserpent ?"_

 _"Non."_ Répondit la voix. " _Je sssssuis 'UNE' sssserpent. Tâche de ne pas l'oublier gamin."_

"Oh !" S'exclama Harry. "Mais c'est génial professeur McGonagall."

"Puis-je savoir ce qu'il y a de 'génial' au fait que vous sachiez parler une langue associé à la magie noire ?"

Harry ne relevant même pas la partie 'magie noire' lui expliqua sa pensée. "Un chien d'aveugle doit avertir son maître via une gestuelle qui peut être mal interprété par son maître. Mais imaginez si le chien ou en l'occurrence le serpent peut vous adressez la parole. Alors là plus de problème, il dit directement s'il y a un danger ou non et sera même plus précis. De plus, pas besoin d'entrainement vu qu'on peut dire directement se que l'on attend de lui."

En entendant l'explication du jeune homme elle fut sidérée. Avec se genre de réflexions, il y a de forte chance qu'Harry sois répartie à Serdaigle au lieu de Gryffondor comme tout les Potter avant lui. Puis sortant de ses pensées elle demanda au vendeur. "Est-il venimeux ?"

"Il s'agit d'un Trimeresurus albolabris appelé aussi Crotale des Bambous, ou Fer de lance asiatique." Commença le vendeur. "Il s'agit là de l'espèce magique. Comme son homologue moldue, sa morsure est non mortelle mais provoque une douleur semblable au Doloris dans la zone mordu. La douleur est moins forte chez son cousin moldu mais elle dur plus longtemps que sa version magique qui ne dure que dix minutes. Mais la véritable différence c'est que les fers de lance magique sont diurnes et les fers de lance moldues sont nocturnes. Et aussi que la version magique à un spectre visuel semblable à l'être humain."

Après un moment de silence le professeur McGonagall déclara. "Un 'oui' ou un 'non' aurait suffis vous savez ?"

Un _"Oh ! La belle rouge"_ venant de 'LA' serpent fit exploser Harry de rire jusqu'aux larmes, comprenant que le vendeur était devenu rouge de honte.

McGonagall qui pensait qu'Harry se moquait de sa remarque allez le réprimander, mais quand elle vue les larmes d'Harry, elle se retient. Harry avait maintenant, après tout, des 'canaux macrimaux' ou quel que soit le nom, tout neuf. Alors autant qu'il en profite pour des larmes de joie.

Après un petit moment à attendre qu'Harry se calme elle demanda "Vous pensez vraiment que ce serpent fera ce que vous dite ?"

"Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir." Répliqua Harry. "Lui poser la question."

Harry expliqua donc au fer de lance asiatique (C'est le seul nom qu'Harry avait réussi à retenir.) sa cécité et si 'La' serpent voulait bien devenir ses yeux.

 _"SSSSi tu me ssssort de ccce maudit bocal, je ferais tousss ccce que tu veux, je te ferais même un masssssage des pieds."_ Déclara le reptile. _"Je ssssuis un sssserpent, bordel, pas un putain poissssson rouge !"_

Harry éclata à nouveau de rire. _"On en arrivera pas là."_ Dit-il entre deux éclats de rire.

"Elle dit que si on la sort de son bocal à poisson rouge elle fera tout se que je voudrais." Déclara Harry.

McGonagall demanda d'un air contrit "C'est combien ?"


	6. Chapitre 5 : Familles

Chapitre 5 : Familles.

Harry était content, malgré le fait qu'il avait du faire à nouveau un voyage en poudre de cheminette et allait devoir encore en faire deux autres aujourd'hui. Il avait plein de nouvelles affaires, une nouvelle canne, des gants pour lire, un serpent pour aveugle qui se prélassé dans un vivarium dix fois plus grand que son vieux bocal, et même une nouvelle paire de lunettes de soleil. Vu qu'il n'avait plus à caché ses cicatrices (qui avaient disparu grâce au baume du professeur Rogue), mais seulement ses yeux. Il avait opté pour des lunettes à branche fine et montures rondes à la John Lennon.

Harry était dans sa chambre du rez-de-chaussée, c'était apparemment une des chambres d'ami de Poudlard réservé aux invités trop vieux pour grimper les escaliers capricieux de Poudlard. Dumbledore l'avait laissé à Harry le temps que l'on lui trouve une famille convenable, et lui signala que quelque soit la maison où il serait réparti, il conserverait cette chambre toute sa scolarité car ce serait plus pratique pour lui, mais qu'un sort sera lancé sur une des tapisseries de sa chambre pour qu'elle soit relier à la salle commune de sa futur maison afin qu'il se mêle à ses pairs. Le plus amusant c'était que le mot de passe pour rentrer dans la chambre, et qui sera aussi le mot de passe de la tapisserie, était en fourchelang pour évité qu'un petit malin ne rentre dans sa chambre sans sa permission. À vrai dire seul Dumbledore pouvait rentrer dans sa chambre en sa qualité de directeur.

Harry venait de disposer toutes ses robes sorcière sur son lit. Il en avait six : trois robes de travail pour Poudlard, deux robes de tous les jours et une pour les cérémonies. Après tout il avait rendez-vous avec un ministre, c'est pas rien. Il avait aussi plusieurs vêtements moldus qu'il laissa dans leur paquet car il n'en avait pas l'utilité pour le moment. Mais pour l'instant il cherchait la marque qu'avait brodé madame Guipure, à sa demande, dans la manche gauche de chaque robes afin de les reconnaître et ce changer.

Une fois prêt il demanda à son serpent. _"Prête à faire une balade Tirésias ?"_

 _"Oui patron."_ Répondit le serpent en se glissant dans la manche d'Harry pour se lover autour de son cou. _"On va encore passsser au barbecue ?"_

 _"Malheureusssement je le crains."_ Dit Harry en soupirant. _"Essstime toi heureussse, toi au moins tu ne tombe pas par terre à l'arrivé."_

 _"Oui mais la McGo tremble tellement que j'ai l'impression d'être sssur un Flamby en plein tremblement de terre."_

En effet pour évité de blesser ses nouveaux yeux, Harry avait demandé au professeur McGonagall de gardé Sia (nda : prononcé Zia) avec elle lorsqu'ils prendraient la cheminette de retour.

 _"Comment tu connait les Flambys ?"_ Demanda Harry surpris.

 _"Le fêlé du bocal est complètement accros à cccce truc."_

 _"Le fêlé du… Ah ! Le vendeur. Bref allons y."_

* * *

Harry et McGonagall était depuis un moment dans le bureau du ministre de la magie, Cornelius Fudge, une tasse de thé à la main. Ce dernier était outré par ce qui était arrivé à leur héro nationale.

"Pourquoi les protections n'ont pas prévenue Dumbledore de ce qu'il se passait ? On aurait pu le soigner à temps." Fulmina le ministre.

"J'ai posé la même question à Albus." Répondit McGonagall. "Et il m'a répondu que les protections en place ne protégeaient monsieur Potter que des attaques ou accidents magiques. Il n'a jamais pensé que des moldus puissent être si horribles."

Fudge soupira. "Pour ce qui concerne la garde de monsieur Potter je vais demander à mes assistants de faire des recherches sur les familles à même de prendre soin de lui. Avez-vous des suggestion ?"

"J'en ai plusieurs en effet" Confirma McGonagall. "Déjà vous pouvez m'inclure dans la liste. Il y a aussi les Weasley, les Tonks, et le professeur chourave, ainsi que le professeur Sinistra on de la famille prête à accueillir monsieur Potter."

"Excusez-moi ?" Dit le principal intéressé.

"Oui monsieur Potter ?" Demanda Fudge

"Merci. Pour commencer : Professeur McGonagall si vous êtes prétendante à ma garde j'aimerai que vous m'appeliez Harry, et que vous me tutoyer."

"Mais monsieur Po…" commença Minerva.

"Harry ! J'insiste." L'interrompis Harry.

"Très bien Harry." Soupira Minerva. "Mais sache qu'une fois que les cours reprendrons se sera de nouveaux Monsieur Potter."

"Ça me vas." Répondit Harry avec un grand sourire. "Deuxièmement : Je ne suis au courant du monde magique que depuis trois jours, en comptant aujourd'hui, donc je ne sais pas si cela existe ici, mais chez les moldus, il y a se qu'on appelle un parrain et une marraine. Des adultes choisis par les parents de l'enfant afin qu'ils prennent soin de ce dernier au cas où les parents ne seraient plus dans la possibilité d'effectuer cette tâche. N'y a-t-il pas d'équivalent dans le monde sorcier ?"

Il y eu long moment de silence qui inquiéta Harry.

"Vous êtes toujours là ?" Demanda Harry.

"Oui excusez nous monsieur Potter." Dit Fudge en se reprenant. "Je vais devoir vous demander de gardé cela pour vous."

Harry, surpris promis qu'il ne dirait rien.

"Le système de parrain et marraine existe aussi dans le monde des sorciers." Reprit Fudge. "Le hic c'est que votre parrain Sirius Black est actuellement enfermé à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, pour avoir vendu vos parents à celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, et pour multiple homicides. Ses crimes sont tellement horribles qu'il a été envoyé directement en prison sans procès… Votre marraine quand à elle s'appelle Alice Londubat. Et ce n'est un secret pour personne, elle est actuellement interné, ainsi que son mari, à Sainte Mangouste depuis presque dix ans. À vrai dire, quand vous avez vaincu, on ne sait comment, vous-savez-qui, sa plus grande partisane c'est mise en tête avec quelque autre partisans, on ne sait pas pourquoi, que les Londubat savaient ce qui était arrivé à leur seigneur et les ont torturés avec le sortilège de Doloris jusqu'à ce que les Londubat perde l'esprit. Ils sont actuellement à l'état végétatif sans aucun espoir de guérison."

Après cinq minutes de silence où Harry digérait ces informations, il déclara "je veux les rencontrer… tout les trois."

Minerva qui était en train de boire une gorgé de son thé s'étrangla. "Vous n'êtes pas sérieux monsieur Potter ?" Fudge lui était trop choqué pour réagir.

"Je suis tout à fait sérieux Professeur McGonagall, et c'est Harry." Déclara ce dernier. "Pour Black, vu qu'il n'a pas eu de procès, je veux entendre de sa bouche pourquoi il a trahi mes parents, et je veux qu'il voit les dégâts qu'il a causé." Dit-il en enlevant ses nouvelles lunettes de soleil. Il savait que c'était un peu vache d'utilisé son handicap comme excuse, mais en même temps les chances qu'ils acceptent étaient minces. Alors autant tenter le tout pour le tout. "Quant aux Londubat… même s'ils sont à l'état végétatif il reste quand même ma seule famille."

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la salle, brisé seulement par le ministre qui faisait les cent pas en réfléchissant. Pour lui, que le jeune Potter aille rendre visite aux Londubat ne lui posé aucun problème, le souci c'était Black. Le jeune Potter avait marqué un point avec le manque de procès de Black, pourquoi diable l'avait-il dit à Potter. Puis finalement, après avoir pesé le pour et le contre Fudge déclara. "C'est d'accord à certaines condition."

"Vous n'êtes pas sérieux Cornelius ?" Vociféra McGonagall.

"Qu'elles sont-elle ?" Demanda Harry.

"Pour ce qui est de Frank et Alice Londubat." Dit Fudge. "Je n'y vois pas d'objection faite comme vous voulez, mais je veux que vous profitiez de votre passage à Sainte Mangouste pour passer un bilan médicale complet."

"Aucun problème." Affirma Harry.

"Quand à Black." Repris le ministre avec véhémence. "Vous ne serez jamais seul avec lui, vous aurez toujours quatre aurors avec vous, de votre départ de Poudlard, jusqu'à votre retour à Poudlard, même quand vous devrez aller aux toilettes se sera sous la surveillance de ces quatre aurors. Et vous serez aussi accompagner d'un professeur."

"Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, mais qu'est-ce qu'un 'auror' ?" Demanda Harry.

"C'est l'équivalent sorcier de la police, Harry." Répondit McGonagall à sa question.

"Oh ! Dans ce cas aucun problème. Quand pourrais-je les voir ?" Demanda Harry.

"Pour Black." Repris le ministre d'un ton plus calme. "Je vais devoir préparer votre rencontre afin qu'elle se passe au mieux, je vous tiendrais donc au courant. Pour les Londubat vous êtes libre de choisir, mais je veux que votre bilan de santé soit fait avant que vous ne commenciez votre scolarité à Poudlard. Ai-je bien été clair monsieur Potter ?"

"Limpide monsieur le ministre."

"Minerva, en attendant que nous trouvions une famille prête à accueillir monsieur Potter, je vous nomme temporairement tutrice légal de Harry James Potter, vous pouvez disposer."

* * *

Harry était nerveux. Il avait fini son bilan médical et ce qu'il apprit ne le surpris pas. Ses yeux étaient morts, et il souffrait de malnutritions. À part ça il était en parfaite santé, mais le médicomage l'informa quand même que pendant un mois il devrait prendre une potion quotidiennement pour que son organisme retourne à un niveau acceptable.

Tout ça Harry s'en fichait, car tout son esprit était focalisé sur sa rencontre avec sa marraine et son mari. À cette occasion Harry avait mis la même robe qu'il avait mit pour le ministre, et était accompagné de Minerva. Il avait le droit de l'appeler comme ça vu que jusqu'à nouvel ordre elle était sa tutrice, mais il lui fut interdit de lui donner un surnom.

Alors qu'il s'approchait du couple Harry remarqua quelque chose très étranges. La magie, comme Harry la voyait, ressemblait à des cheveux géants flottant dans l'eau, et ces cheveux restaient en quelque sorte collés sur les être vivant quand il y en avait beaucoup de magie dans l'air comme maintenant. Mais sur Franck est Alice Londubat, la magie était hérissé de piques, comme sur un peigne dont aucune dents n'étaient à la même longueur et qui changeaient constamment. Harry se demanda s'il arriverait à les 'lisser'. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix d'une vielle femme.

"Bonjour Minerva." Dit-elle d'une voix qui avait l'air résigné. "Qui est le jeune homme qui t'accompagne ?".

"Bonjour Augusta." Répondit-elle. "Il s'agit d'Harry Potter, il a exprimait le souhait de rencontrer sa marraine Alice ainsi que ton fils."

"C'est un plaisir jeune homme." Dit la vielle dame, en lui tendant la main.

"Le plaisir est pour moi madame Londubat." Répondit-il en lui serrant la main. Heureusement pour lui, l'hôpital étant saturé en magie il pouvait voir les mouvements des personnes sans trop de problèmes, car il ne pouvait pas compter sur Sia qu'il avait laissé à Poudlard. Après tout, s'amener à un premier rendez-vous avec un serpent venimeux se n'était pas très poli. Même s'il l'avait emmené chez le ministre, cachée dans sa manche.

"Tu n'as qu'à rejoindre mon petit fils, Neville. Il informe Alice et Franck à propos de son entré à Poudlard." Dit-elle.

"Merci madame Londubat, à tout à l'heure." Dit Harry se dirigeant vers Neville en faisant aller sa canne de droite à gauche.

Augusta remarquant ce drôle de spectacle, allait le rappeler quand Minerva lui dit sans ambages.

"Il est aveugle."

* * *

"Bonjour… Neville c'est ça ?"

"Euh, oui, bonjour… et vous êtes ?"

"Moi c'est Harry, et tu peux me tutoyer vu que d'une certaine manière on est de la même famille."

"Vraiment ?" Demanda Neville incrédule.

"Oui, ta mère est ma marraine, je l'ai appris il y a deux jours."

Cela laissa Neville sans voix.

"D'ailleurs." Repris Harry. "Hier, j'ai aussi appris que ma mère était ta marraine."

Nouveau silence de Neville.

Ne ce laissant pas démonter, Harry poursuivit. "Excuse-moi de te demander ça mais pourrais-tu me laisser seul à seul avec tes parents. J'aimerai me présenter et parler avec eux, et c'est un peu embarrassant de le faire devant quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas. On pourra toujours faire connaissance plus tard si tu veux, surtout que, d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu sera aussi à Poudlard cette année."

Neville encore sous le choc de tant de révélation marmonna "Oui… Oui bien sur." Et il s'en alla.

* * *

Cela faisait à peu près dix minutes qu'Harry parlait, enfin chuchotait, à Alice Londubat. Minerva, Augusta, et Neville discutaient d'Harry et de ce qu'il avait vécus chez les Dursley. Ils ne regardaient pas dans la direction d'Harry pour respecter son intimité, quand une voix de femme, une voix complètement éraillée comme si elle n'avait pas été utilisée depuis des années, les fit réagir.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" Dit la voix.

À ces mots ils tournèrent tous les trois la tête en direction de la voix. Mais ne ils comprenaient pas ce qu'ils voyaient.

Harry avait sa main droite sur la joue d'Alice, et cette dernière le regardait droit dans les yeux.

"Qui êtes-vous jeunes homme ?" refit la voix d'Alice Londubat.

À ces mots Harry s'évanouit avec un grand sourire sur le visage, et fut retenue tant bien que mal par une Alice affaiblie.

À cette vision Augusta et Neville Londubat… S'évanouir à leurs tours.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Tour de potier de Potter

Chapitre 6 : Tour de potier de Potter.

Tout l'hôpital était en effervescence. Tous voulaient voir le miracle de leurs yeux. Et ils ne furent pas déçus car, devant eux, se tenait une Alice Londubat complètement perdu, se demandant bien se qu'elle faisait là, et pourquoi tout le monde voulait la voir. Après un petit moment les infirmières se ressaisir et évacuèrent Alice dans une chambre individuel pour plus de tranquillité et que les médicomages puisse l'examiner.

Le hall de l'hôpital venait à peine de reprendre une activité normale, qu'une nouvelle foule débarqua, uniquement composée de journalistes surexcités, qui voulaient tous écrire l'article de l'année et ainsi avoir une promotion. Mais tout ce qu'ils réussir à savoir c'est qu'avant qu'Alice Londubat ne reprenne ses esprits, un jeune garçon avec des lunettes noir et une canne blanche lui avait rendus visite avant de s'évanouir. Plusieurs d'entre eux essayèrent d'entrer dans la chambre d'Alice pour en savoir plus, mais les infirmières avaient lancé plusieurs charmes de répulsion et d'insonorisation pour les tenir à l'écart, une mouche n'aurait même pas put passer.

Les médicomages quand à eux, ne comprenaient plus rien. Ils avaient du administrer une potion calmante à leur patiente car elle s'énervait du manque de réponse de leurs pars, il voulait laisser Augusta Londubat expliquer la situation à sa belle-fille afin de lui révéler en douceur qu'elle était dans un état végétatif depuis presque dix ans. Quand il faut annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, autant laissé un autre s'en charger. Ils venaient de finir de la diagnostiquer, et ils n'en revenaient pas. Bien que ses muscles fussent légèrement atrophiés, la partie supérieure de son corps était fonctionnelle, et répondait correctement, bien que difficilement. La partie inférieur elle était dans le même état, mais refusé de bougé. Quant à son esprit, il était parfaitement sain et sans trace d'aliénation. Après vérification, les derniers souvenirs d'Alice Londubat étaient qu'elle avait demandé à sa belle-mère de garder son fils afin qu'elle et son mari puisse faire un diner romantique, qu'il y avait eu une attaque, mais qu'elle se souvenait juste du début de l'échange de sort et ensuite d'être dans un autre endroit avec un jeune garçon en face d'elle qui lui souriait avant qu'il ne tombe dans les pommes.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore était de bonne humeur. Il était en train de déjeuner avec Severus et Filius dans la grande salle, se remémorant comment Harry était excité comme une puce à l'idée de rencontrer sa marraine. Jusqu'à se que trois hiboux ne viennent les interrompre, en leur donnant une édition spécial de la Gazette du sorcier.

Les trois professeurs se jetait des regards en coin, les éditions spécial de la Gazette était rarement de bonne nouvelle. La dernière fois qu'Albus avais reçu une édition spécial, c'était lorsque Black avait tué Pettigrow. Ils déballèrent leurs exemplaires qui étaient très fin. Prirent tous les trois une gorgé de thé pour ce donner contenance avant de lire le journal, mais le titre de l'article était tellement gros qu'ils étaient obligés de le lire. Albus, et Filius s'étranglèrent à moitié pendant que Severus recracha sont thé à plus de trois mètres.

 ** _Miracle à Sainte Mangouste._**

 _Par Rita Skeeter._

 _Beaucoup connaissent Frank et Alice Londubat le couple d'auror ayant combattu celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et ses mangemorts pendant la guerre. Beaucoup savent aussi que suite à une attaque à leur encontre peu de temps après la chute du mage noir, ils demeurent hospitalisé à Sainte Mangouste depuis presque dix ans dans un état végétatif du à une longue torture au sortilège impardonnable 'Doloris', sans aucun espoir de guérison. Cependant peu de gens savent qu'un miracle a eu lieu aujourd'hui à Sainte Mangouste._

 _En effet au alentour de 9h30 ce matin un jeune garçon brun d'une dizaine d'années portant des lunettes entièrement noires, une canne blanche et une magnifique robe de cérémonie, a rendu une visite à Alice Londubat. Nous ignorons ce que le jeune homme a put dire ou faire mais le résultat est là. Dix minutes c'était écoulé depuis le début de la rencontre, quand Alice Londubat sorti de son état catatonique, et que le jeune homme perdit conscience. Nous ignorons encore qui est le jeune homme et comment se porte actuellement Alice Londubat. Tout ce que nous pouvons vous dire c'est que l'état de Franck Londubat reste inchangé. Nos pensées vont à la famille des deux ex-aurors: Augusta Londubat, et Neville Londubat qui va commencer sa scolarité au collège de sorcellerie Poudlard._

 _Nous vous tiendront au courant de l'évolution de cette affaire dans les parutions habituelles de la Gazette du sorcier._

 _Bien à vous chers lecteurs._

 _Rita Skeeter_

Les trois professeurs refermèrent leurs journaux, le reste n'étant que de la spéculation sur l'identité du jeune garçon.

Se fut le professeur Flitwick qui rompit le silence. "Albus, se pourrait-il que se soit… ?"

"Harry ? Oui je ne vois que lui. Mais je ne vois absolument pas comment."

Il y eux un moment de silence avant qu'un, "Putain d'merde." soit lâché par un Rogue qui n'arrivait pas à trouvé une seule piste sur la manière dont Potter avait procédé.

* * *

Harry venais de se réveiller quand il entendit la voix de Minerva "Ne me refaite jamais plus une peur pareil monsieur Potter."

Harry ne répondit pas.

"Monsieur Potter ?" Repris Minerva.

Toujours pas de réponse.

"Harry ?" Dit-elle avec une pointe de panique.

"Ah ben voilà. Tu vois que c'était pas compliqué" Lança Harry d'une voix fatigué." H. A. deux R. Y. C'est pourtant pas difficile."

Minerva lui donna une petite tape au bras. "Au lieu de spéculer sur votre prénom mons… Harry. Tu pourrais me dire ce qui c'est passé ?"

"Cela m'intéresse aussi jeune homme." Dit un homme en rentrant.

"Et vous êtes ?" Demanda Harry.

"Je suis le docteur Passio. Je suis médicomage à Sainte Mangouste, et celui qui a gagné à la courte paille pour vous interrogez, sinon tout Sainte Mangouste serait dans votre chambre."

Harry rigola à la dernière remarque du médicomage. "Et bien, enchanté docteur."

"Oh, croyez moi c'est nous qui somme enchantés, et pas parce que vous êtes le survivant mais bien parce que vous venez de sortir Madame Londubat de sa léthargie."

"Comment va-t-elle ?" Demanda Harry

"Mise à part une paralysie des jambes et une raideur musculaire, elle est en pleine forme."

"Oui, j'ai pas eu le temps de m'occuper des jambes" Répliqua Harry.

Le docteur Passio mourrait d'envie de demander à Harry ce qu'il avait fait et pas fait pour qu'Alice Londubat sois comme ça. Mais il était médicomage avant tout. "Laissez-moi d'abord vous examiner et ensuite vous me raconterez tout."

"Bien docteur" Répondit Harry.

* * *

Cornelius Fudge revenait d'un repas d'affaire qui c'était bien passé. Il était en train de regagner son bureau un sourire aux lèvres quand un de ses assistants déboula en courant.

"Mon…Monsieur le ministre." Dit l'assistant entre deux bruyantes respirations.

"Eh bien reprenez-vous jeune homme. On dirait que vous avez un Détraqueur à vos trousses." Dit Fudge.

Sans dire un mot, l'assistant tendit au ministre l'édition spéciale de la Gazette du sorcier.

Celui-ci le prit et en le lisant il se rappela que le survivant devait passer à Sainte Mangouste aujourd'hui même. C'était trop gros pour être une coïncidence.

L'assistant, lui, put voir que le ministre était très doué pour donner à son visage plein de couleurs différentes.

* * *

Alice Londubat était allongé dans sa nouvelle chambre. Elle se demandait comment elle avait atterri à Sainte mangouste, quand elle vit sa belle-mère entrer en larmes avec un jeune garçon lui aussi en larmes. Sur le coup Augusta lui paru avoir pris un sacré coup de vieux et elle remarqua que le jeune garçon n'était pas celui qui lui était tombé dans les bras plus tôt.

"Comment te sens-tu ma chérie ?" Demanda Augusta.

"Je vais bien belle-maman." Répondit-elle. "Un peu raide et complètement désorienté, mais sinon je vais bien."

Augusta lui sourit et lui tendit une potion. "Bois cette potion calmante, tu en auras besoin."

Alice obéis et Augusta lui expliqua tout. Une foi qu'elle eu fini, Alice tourna la tête vers le jeune garçon qui était resté en retrait et demanda d'une petit voix incertaine.

"Neville ?"

À ce simple mot, Neville qui pleurait déjà beaucoup, fondit encore plus en larme et fonça dans les bras de sa mère en criant "Maman ! Maman !"

* * *

Au manoir Malefoy l'ambiance du déjeuné était comme d'habitude, glacial. En recevant son exemplaire de l'édition spécial Lucius Malefoy se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, et de s'excuser auprès de sa femme est de son fils. Car lire à table était contraire à l'étiquète, mais que cela pouvait être important. Il ouvrit son journal tout en mâchant un morceau de viande fraichement coupé, quand sous le choc de ce qu'il lisait il avala de travers. Il serait surement mort étouffé si sa compagne Narcissa n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit d'hurler.

"Accio, bout de viande." Sous l'effet du sortilège, le bout de viande s'extirpa de la gorge de Lucius, qui reprit son souffle.

"Père, vous allez bien ?" Demanda Drago avec un peu de peur dans la voix.

Lucius pour répondre à sa question tendit le journal à sa femme et à son fils.

Qui que soit se garçon, pensa Lucius. Il faut s'en faire un allié. Un sorcier assez puissant pour contrer les effets du Doloris pourrait, peut-être, les libérer du taré qu'il avait un jour appelé maître, et dont-il savait qu'il reviendrait un jour.

* * *

"Mis à part ce que votre bilan de santé à déjà signaler plus tôt, vous souffrez d'épuisement magique. Deux à trois jours de repos et il n'y paraitra plus. Mais on vous garde quand même une journée en observation." S'exclama le docteur Passio.

"Merlin soit loué." Soupira Minerva.

"Maintenant." Reprit le docteur. "Mes collègues et moi-même, voudrions savoir comment vous avez fait en dix minutes ce que l'on n'a été incapable de faire en dix ans."

"Pour commencer. Laissez-moi vous expliquer comment je perçois la magie." Dit Harry.

* * *

Molly Weasley était heureuse. Toute la famille au complet était à sa table. Il n'en fallait pas plus à son bonheur, car avec ses fils qui travaillaient à l'étranger, c'était devenue une chose rare.

Mais toutes les têtes se levèrent de leurs assiettes quand un journal atterri au milieu de la table à une heure complètement inattendue.

Molly fut la plus prompte à réagir. Elle se leva, s'empara du journal, le déplia sans ménagement et se mit à lire tout en restant debout.

Ses enfants et son mari la regardaient, et ils virent le visage de la matriarche Weasley devenir blanc comme un linge, et ils l'entendirent pousser un faible "Par Merlin !" avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. Arthur Weasley se précipita vers sa femme, pendant que les enfants Weasley fonçaient sur le journal pour savoir ce qui avait put mettre KO leur terrifiante mère.

* * *

"Je vois." Affirma le médicomage. "Mais je ne comprends toujours pas comment vous avez fait."

"J'y viens." Dit Harry. "Cela faisais presque un an que Lassie c'était manifesté. Et les Dursley m'avaient enfermé dans le placard parce que j'avais fait tomber mon assiette par terre à cause d'un croche pied de Dudley. Je m'ennuyais et j'avais faim. Alors j'ai décidé de m'occuper en essayant de 'dresser' Lassie. Je vous rappelle qu'à l'époque je ne savais ce qu'était la magie, et la manière dont elle m'aidait me faisait penser au comportement d'un chien d'aveugle. J'ai donc essayais d'attraper les 'cheveux' qui flottait devant moi. Mais même si ces derniers épousaient la forme de ma main, ils s'échappaient dès que je la refermais. Au bout d'une heure d'essais infructueux j'étais de plus en plus concentrer au point que je voyais un peu de Lassie suinté de mes doigts, et à partir de là j'ai pus commencer à attraper les 'cheveux'. J'ai continué comme ça pendant des années devenant de plus en plus habile à la manier à chaque fois qu'elle m'apparaissait. Mais j'ai arrêté en début d'année."

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Minerva.

"Vous allez trouver cela un peu idiot." Reprit Harry. "Mais alors que j'essayais de donner de nouvelle forme à Lassie j'ai accidentellement produit une flamme. Ce qui m'a terrifié pour deux raisons : Premièrement depuis mon accident, même si je ne suis pas phobique, je déteste le feu. Et deuxièmement : J'avais peur que le feu consume Lassie. Or sans Lassie, c'est très difficile pour moi de me guider dans un lieu inconnu."

Les deux adultes ne dire rien attendant la suite du récit.

"Pour en revenir aux Londubat." Reprit-il. "J'ai remarqué que sur eux la magie n'était pas lise mais hérissé de piques. Maintenant que vous savez à peu près tous, je vais vous expliquer comment j'ai procédé."

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

Cela faisais deux, trois minutes qu'Harry se 'présenté' à Alice Londubat. Quand il senti derrière lui que personne ne regardait plus dans sa direction. Il saisi donc sa chance, et la main de sa marraine. Il concentra sa magie dans ses doigts et entrepris de lisser les piques de magie. Il avait passé sa main plusieurs fois dessus, mais à chaque fois les piques se redressaient. Harry mit alors plus de puissance dans ses doigts, et recommença. Il remarqua alors que les piques avaient légèrement diminuées. Il décida donc d'y allait franco et de mettre le plus de puissance possible dans ses doigts. Il savait que cela l'épuiserai vite mais s'il voulait que ça marche, c'était le pris à payer. Après plusieurs va et viens de sa main, les piques avaient disparu de la main d'Alice pour reprendre une forme plus conventionnelle. Vérifiant de temps en temps si on ne regardait pas vers lui il s'attaqua à l'autre main, aux bras et au buste. Voyant que les piques ne réapparaissaient nulle part où il était passé, il décida qu'il était temps de s'attaquer à la tête. Il venait à peine de terminer la tête en finissant par la joue gauche d'Alice, que cette dernière l'interpella.

"Qui êtes-vous ?"

Il avait réussi, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cependant il ne comprit pas ce que dit Alice ensuite car il se senti partir.

 ** _Fin du Flashback._**

* * *

Passio poussa un long sifflement d'admiration. "Vous avez carrément utilisé votre magie interne pour façonné la magie interne de Madame Londubat, comme un Pottier façonne un vase. C'est comme si… c'est comme si vous aviez massé la magie pour la soulager d'une crampe."

"Si vous le dite." Dit Harry.

"Quand je vais raconter ça aux collègues. On n'a même jamais pensé à manipuler la magie interne d'une personne car on pensait que c'était impossible. Il nous faudra des années pour reproduire cette méthode. Excusez-moi mais je dois raconter ça aux collègues." Dit le docteur Passio en quittant la pièce sans un au revoir.

"Tu deviendra un grand sorcier Harry." Dit Minerva avec de la fierté dans la voix.

Harry, trouvant que l'atmosphère était devenue trop sérieuse, répondit avec humour. "Et je n'ai même pas encore commencé les cours. T'imagines tout ce que je pourrais faire une fois diplômé."

Minerva lui donna une nouvelle tape amicale sur le bras. Elle allait répliquer quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

"Entrez." Dit Harry.

Neville entra dans la chambre sans rien dire.

Après un petit moment de silence Minerva s'éclaircit la voix et déclara. "Je vais vous laisser monsieur Londubat et toi. Vous avez surement des choses à vous dire."

Elle quitta donc la pièce, et Harry la remercia silencieusement pour la manière dont elle l'avait averti de qui était là.

Elle avait à peine fermé la porte qu'Harry entendit des bruits de pas précipités se rapprochant et sentit une étreinte à lui briser les os.

"Merci." Dit Neville en pleurant. "Merci. On avaient perdu tout espoir."

Harry sentait les larmes de Neville coulées dans son propre cou, et il trouvait ça un peu crade. Mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

"Eh, je te l'ai dit Neville." Dit-il. "On est quasiment de la même famille. C'est normale pour une famille de s'entraider, non ?"

Neville eu un petit rire et relâcha Harry. "Oui… Mais entre s'entraider, et accomplir un miracle, il y a une sacrée différence quand même."

Harry rit, mais décida de casser l'ambiance. "Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas aider ton père pour l'instant. Je suis trop épuisé magiquement."

Neville reniflât et dit. "Ce n'est pas grave Harry. Bien sûr j'aimerai que mon père soit lui aussi guéri. Mais tu m'as rendu ma mère et redonné espoir pour mon père. Ce serait égoïste de ma part de t'en demander plus."

Harry eu un petit sourire. "Le docteur Passio m'a dit que j'allais devoir me reposer deux, trois jours le temps de recouvrer ma magie. Je pense que d'ici une semaine je serai assez en forme pour tenter la même chose sur ton père."

"Merci Harry." Répondit Neville. "S'il y a quoi que se soit que la famille Londubat puisse faire pour toi, tu peux considérais que c'est chose faite."

"Merci." Répondit Harry avec un petit rire. "C'est gentil mais je n'ai besoin de ri… attend une minute, il y peut-être bien quelque chose que tu pourrais faire pour moi." Dit Harry avec un sourire malicieux.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Avenir

Chapitre 7 : Avenir.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'Harry avait soigné sa marraine et il était maintenant retourné à Poudlard. Fort heureusement pour lui, du fait qu'il était resté une journée à l'hôpital pour observation, c'est Minerva qui a du se coltiner l'interrogatoire de trois des professeurs de Poudlard. Harry était rentré le lendemain avec des cadeaux pour remercier les cinq personnes qui l'avaient aidé, et qu'il avait obtenu grâce à Neville qui fit le coursier pour lui avec grand plaisir. Après tout, lui aussi voulait remercier Harry.

Pour Dumbledore, il lui offrit des graines pour phénix ainsi qu'une nouvelle mangeoire pour Fumseck.

Pour Hagrid, un nouveau manteau.

Pour Rogue, une plante rare pouvant être utilisé pour de puissantes potions et venant directement des serres de la famille Londubat.

Pour Flitwick, cela avait été plus difficile à trouver car, il ne connaissait pas assez son futur professeur pour savoir ce qu'il aimait. Se fut Augusta Londubat qui lui donna l'indice qui lui manquait. Si le professeur avait des contacts chez les gobelins c'est parce que lui-même avait un ancêtre gobelin. Harry lui offrir donc une dague gobeline. Elle n'était pas enchanté ni rien, mais elle était quand même forgé par un gobelin, ce qui en faisais une dague d'une grande qualité et d'une grande beauté tout en restant fonctionnelle et abordable financièrement.

Enfin pour Minerva, il lui offrit un petit pendentif. Il était formé d'un G en or, dont la parti supérieur partait vers le haut pour donner au G la forme d'une goute d'eau, et un petit rubis était incrusté dans la parti inférieur.

À sa grande surprise, les quatre professeurs avaient aussi un cadeau pour lui. Ils avaient uni leur effort pour fabriquer une tablette en argile. Celle-ci avait été enchantée pour afficher en relief ce qui était écrit au tableau de tous ses cours, ainsi que les mouvements de baguette pour les cours de Flitwick et Minerva.

Mais Harry n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et les invita à assister à sa séance de soin sur Franck Londubat. Harry avait convenue avec le docteur Passio qu'il soignerait Franck Londubat dans une salle spécialement aménagé où ils pourraient analyser la méthode Potter, grâce à un appareillage magique prévus à cet effet. Cela gêné Harry qu'on appelle cela la 'méthode Potter', mais le docteur Passio lui fit remarquer que vu qu'Harry était le premier à utilisé cette méthode, et qu'il leurs enseignait via son histoire et les données futures qu'ils allaient récolter, c'était tout à fait normale de l'appeler comme ça.

Les quatre professeurs désireux d'en savoir plus acceptèrent sans hésiter.

Et c'est dans cette bonne ambiance qu'ils déjeunaient tous ensemble dans la grande salle.

 _"Qu'est-ccce que cccc'est, patron ?"_ Demanda Tirésias.

Harry suivi les indications du serpent afin de trouver ce qui l'intriguait. Cela leurs permettaient de s'entrainer.

 _"Ccc'est un brocoli."_ Répondit Harry qui le tendit à Tirésias. Qui s'empressa de l'avaler.

Tirésias, ou Sia pour les intimes, est pour la plus grande surprise d'Harry, omnivore, et très curieuse culinairement parlant. Elle accompagnait Harry à chaque repas et goutait tout ce qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Harry appris ainsi qu'elle aimait le poulet, les fraises, et les Chocogrenouilles, mais détesté les petits poids car selon ses dire, _"Ççça roulent dans la tuyauterie quand je bouge"_. Harry avait aussi appris que Sia, si on lui répétait suffisamment un mot en anglais et en fourchelang, pouvait comprendre ce que l'on lui disait en anglais. Harry lui appris donc les différentes directions ainsi que quelque ordres simples comme 'viens' et 'descend', ainsi que le nom de différente personnes afin de caché la capacité d'Harry à parler fourchelang. Même s'il devait se concentrer pour ne pas le parler par accident.

 _"Pouah, je préfère les carottes."_ S'exclama le serpent.

Harry était en train de rire du commentaire de son familier quand deux personnes entrèrent dans la grande salle.

Albus se leva surpris et demanda. "Amelia, Kingsley ? Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?"

"Bonjour Albus. Kingsley et moi-même somme ici pour escorter monsieur Potter jusqu'au ministère." Dit-elle.

"Pour quelle motif ?" Demanda Minerva sur la défensive. "Je vous préviens qu'en tant que tutrice légale d'Harry, je refuse de le laisser parti où que ce soit sans moi."

La dénommé Amélia leva les mains au ciel d'un geste amical. "Du calme Minerva, je viens pas pour arrêter monsieur Potter mais bien pour le protéger. Cornelius veux s'entretenir avec monsieur Potter pour ce qu'il a fait à Sainte Mangouste, ainsi que pour quelque chose que monsieur Potter a demandé, mais je ne sais pas quoi."

"Doit-on partir tout de suite ?" Demanda Harry.

"Mes ordres sont de vous ramener le plus tôt possible."

Harry s'essuya la bouche, pris sa canne et tendit sa main vers la table. "Sia, viens."

Harry sentis avec satisfaction le serpent regagner sa place autour de son propre cou.

"Où comptez-vous allé avec ce serpent jeune homme ?" Demanda un homme qui devait être Kingsley.

"Tirésias et une serpent d'aveugle monsieur." Répondit Harry. "Elle a était dressé pour être mes yeux et me guider pour que je ne me blesse pas. Et son venin n'est pas mortel."

"Je suis désolé jeune homme, mais nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser entrer avec un serpent venimeux dans le bureau du ministre de la magie." Dit Amélia.

"Cela n'a pas posé de problème la dernière fois." Répondit Minerva.

"Pardon ?!" S'exclamèrent à l'unisson les deux escortes.

"Tirésias était avec moi tout le temps que j'ai discuté avec le ministre, la dernière fois que nous nous somme vue." Repris Harry. "Et il n'y eu aucun soucis d'aucune sorte."

Amelia et Kingsley se regardèrent l'un l'autre, puis Amelia déclara.

"Fort bien. Mais vous serez tenus pour responsable en cas d'accident."

"Oui Madame… Madame ?"

"Oh excusez-moi j'ai oublié de me présenté. Je suis Amelia Bones directrice du Département de Justice Magique. Les aurors dépendent de mon département."

"Et moi je suis Kingsley Shacklebolt, Aurors. Je tiens au nom de mes collègues et moi-même à vous remerciez pour avoir soigné Alice Londubat, car je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais elle et son mari étaient tous les deux des Aurors très apprécier avant qu'ils ne leurs arrive malheur."

"De rien." Répondit Harry. "Mais vous auriez du attendre la semaine prochaine pour me remercier."

"Comment cela ?" Demanda Kingsley.

"Lundi je m'attaque à monsieur Londubat, et je compte bien le faire redevenir lui-même."

 _"La vache je sssavais pas que les humains pouvaient autant écarquiller leurs yeux. Comment ils font pour que çççça tombe pas en dehors des orbites ?"_

"C'est pas tout ça." Repris Harry. En ignorant le commentaire de Sia "Mais il me semble que le ministre nous attends."

* * *

Fudge était assis devant son bureau qu'il martelait d'un doigt nerveux, l'édition spéciale de la Gazette devant lui. La première fois qu'il l'avait lu, il avait eu peur. Oui, peur que ce foutu gamin lui piquerait son poste en agitant son miracle de Sainte Mangouste ainsi que celui de sa victoire sur celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, avant de ce rappeler d'une close qui empêchait une personne d'accéder à un poste important du ministère si cette personne souffrait d'un quelconque mal qui l'empêcherait de faire sont travail correctement. Ainsi une personne n'ayant plus l'usage de ses jambes ou à qui il manquait un bras pouvait postuler, mais une personne, sourde, muette, ou dans ce cas, aveugle, ne pouvait pas se présenter. Cela rassura Fudge mais il devait s'en assurer. Et s'il manœuvrait bien, il pourrait utiliser Potter pour être de nouveau élu lors des prochaines élections.

Toc ! Toc !

"Entrez !" Lança le ministre. Potter entra, accompagné de Minerva, d'Amelia et de Kingsley.

Harry, contrairement à la dernière fois qu'il était venu, ne portait pas une robe de cérémonie, mais des vêtements moldus. Preuve que ses instructions de ramener le jeune sorcier rapidement avaient été suivit. Par contre il avait toujours sa canne blanche et ses lunettes noires, ainsi qu'a son grand dam, un serpent autour du cou.

"Pourquoi ce serpent monsieur Potter ?"

Amelia et Kingsley se jetèrent un regard l'un l'autre. On leurs avaient menti ?

"Bonjour monsieur le ministre." Répondit Harry. "Tirésias est mon guide pour aveugle, et vous ne risquez rien. La preuve c'est qu'elle était dans ma manche lors de notre dernier entretien et vous ne l'aviez même pas remarqué tellement elle était sage."

Fudge réfléchi rapidement et se souviens qu'il avait vu un reflet vert dans la manche du garçon sans y prêté vraiment attention.

"Passons." Dit le ministre en agitant la main. "Asseyez-vous. Je vous ai fait venir à propos de votre visite à Sainte Mangouste. Je vous avais demandé, il me semble, de profiter de votre passage à Sainte Mangouste pour faire un bilan de santé pas pour accomplir un miracle."

"Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait monsieur le ministre." Se défendit Harry. "J'en ai même fais deux."

"Deux ?"

"Oui, j'ai d'abord fait un bilan de santé, puis j'ai soigné madame Londubat et ensuite j'ai repassé un bilan de santé suite à mon évanouissement."

Fudge soupira.

"Mais voyez le bon côté des choses, je vous ai mâché le travail." Dit Harry.

"Pardon ?" Dit le ministre surpris.

"Ben oui, maintenant qu'Alice Londubat, ma marraine, et de nouveau en bonne santé. Vous n'avez plus besoin de cherché une famille d'accueil pour moi."

Ce que disais Potter était sensé. Il n'aurait pas à lire une tonne de parchemins pour trouvé la bonne famille. Car même si c'était à ses assistants de chercher des familles convenables, c'était à lui de lire les rapports pour validé la famille qui allait accueillir Potter. Mais il y avait un hic.

"J'ai crus comprendre qu'Alice Londubat n'était pas totalement remise et qu'elle était même paraplégique." Dit Fudge.

"C'est exacte monsieur le ministre." Confirma Harry. "Mais c'est uniquement parce que je me suis évanouie avant d'avoir pu finir de la soigner. Je compte bien rectifier le tir après avoir soigné monsieur Londubat."

Ce fut un choc pour le ministre. Le gosse compté remettre ça !?

"D'ailleurs si vous le désirez monsieur le ministre, vous pourriez y assisté. Les médicomages de Sainte Mangouste vont étudier ma méthode en action afin de pouvoir la reproduire. L'expérience aura lieu se lundi."

Fudge était aux anges. Potter venait de lui tendre une perche en or massif. Il pourrait dire à tout le monde qu'il a personnellement supervisé le traitement de Franck Londubat. Et s'il jouait bien ses cartes, sa réélection serait alors une promenade de santé.

"J'accepte avec plaisir, monsieur Potter. À qu'elle heure est-ce ?"

"Il faut que vous preniez contact avec le docteur Passio. Il vous expliquera tout, mieux que moi." Dit Harry.

"Je n'y manquerai pas." Et voyant là l'opportunité qu'il lui fallait il se lança. "Devrais-je supposé que notre société magique a gagné un futur médicomage de renom ?"

"Non, monsieur le ministre." Répondit Harry avec franchise. "C'était juste un hasard que je sois capable de soigner les Londubat, et je ne pense pas que je supporterai les longues études de cette profession. Surtout que je serai trop limité dans ce secteur avec mon handicap."

"Dans ce cas qu'envisagez-vous pour votre avenir ? La politique peut-être ?"

"Voyons Cornelius, vous savez bien que l'on ne pose la question de l'orientation professionnelle aux étudiants, qu'à partir de leurs cinquième année." Lança Minerva. Mais à sa surprise Harry répondue.

"Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur le ministre, la politique ne m'intéresse pas. En fait après Poudlard j'aimerai monter une équipe de recherche." Dit-il.

Il y eu un long moment de silence.

 _"Je crois que vous les avez cassssés, patron."_

Amelia Bones se reprit. "Dans quel secteur monsieur Potter ?"

"J'aimerai mettre au point des méthodes pour aider les personnes handicapés comme moi. J'ai remarqué que contrairement de chez les moldus, il n'y a pas d'infrastructure pour aider les personnes handicapés. Je voudrais donc aider ces personnes comme on m'a aidé."

L'esprit de Fudge turbiné à plein régime. Non seulement le garçon ne visait pas la politique et donc ne briguait pas son poste, mais en plus il lui donnait des idées. Il est vrai que rien n'était fait pour les personnes souffrant d'handicap, pour la simple raison qu'ils sont peu nombreux. Mais peu nombreux ne veux pas dire inexistant. Or il y a aussi les familles de ces personnes. Tant de futur électeur à sa cause s'il jouait bien ses cartes. Pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé avant ?

"C'est un très beau projet monsieur Potter." Répondit le ministre. "Et je pense que quand vous serez en âge pour votre projet, je pourrais vous mettre en contact avec quelques personnes qui pourront vous aider dans vos démarches. Mais pour l'instant retournons à nos affaires en cours. Venons-en à votre seconde demande. Elle aura lieu le vendredi de la semaine prochaine."

Harry remua sur sa chaise.

"Vous serez accompagné madame Bones, et de monsieur Kingsley, que vous connaissez déjà." Repris le ministre. "Ainsi que d'Alastor Maugrey, et de Rufus Scrimgeour."

"Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Cornelius." L'interrompit Bones. "Bien que se soit un honneur d'escorter monsieur Potter, ne croyez-vous pas que je sois plus utile ailleurs ? Je suis quand même la directrice du DJM."

"Justement." Reprit Fudge. "Vous accompagnerez monsieur Potter, non seulement en tant qu'escorte mais aussi en tant que directrice du DJM. Car figurez-vous que cette mission concerne Sirius Black."

Amélia et Kingsley étaient choqués, et ils allaient répliquer quand Cornelius leva la main.

"Monsieur Potter veux confronter Black aux conséquences de ses crimes. Étant donné que Black n'a pas eu de procès, Monsieur Potter et dans son droit. Vous serez donc là, pour entendre sa déposition. Quand à vous monsieur Potter inutile de vous précisez que le professeur McGonagall sera avec vous tout au long de cet entretien."

"Bien monsieur le ministre." Répondit Harry.

* * *

Albus était dans son bureau, un verre de whisky pur feu à la main, regardant le couché du soleil en réfléchissant.

C'était devenu sa routine quotidienne depuis qu'Harry était arrivé à Poudlard. Il réfléchissait aux différentes décisions qu'il avait pris pour 'le plus grand bien', au cours de sa vie et à leurs vrais conséquences.

L'une des pires décisions qu'il avait prise c'était de confier Harry au Dursley. "Maudit soit-ils !" S'exclama-t-il. En confiant Harry au Dursley il avait quasiment condamné le monde sorcier. Un enfant peinant à mettre un pied devant l'autre sans se prendre un mur ne pouvait définitivement pas affronter un mage noir et accomplir la prophétie. Et même les larmes de Fumseck et la pierre philosophale n'avaient rien données. Dés qu'Hagrid l'avait ramenez, Albus en avait donné quelques gouttes à Harry en disant que c'était une potion expérimentale, et mis à part qu'Harry avait l'air plus en forme, il n'en restait pas moins aveugle pour autant. Et Figg qui ne l'avait pas averti soit disant parce qu'il lui avait dit de le prévenir qu'en cas d'attaque ou d'accident magique, et que l'accident d'Harry n'entrait pas dans cette catégorie, étant un accident domestique moldu.

Ses pensées vagabondèrent vers Black et sa rencontre future avec Harry. À l'époque, envoyer Sirius à Azkaban sans procès ne l'avait pas gêné vus les crimes qu'il avait commis. Mais maintenant, avec du recul. "Innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire… Quel imbécile je fais." Lança Albus à voix haute.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Expérience

Chapitre 8 : Expérience.

"Tout est en place monsieur le ministre." Lança le docteur Passio. "Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre monsieur Potter."

"Merci, docteur." Répondit le ministre.

Cornelius Fudge était venue en avance à Sainte Mangouste pour en apprendre plus sur les moyens mis en place pour l'expérience, afin de ne pas être largué quand celle-ci aura lieu. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que les magicotechniciens avaient fait un travail monstre. Ils n'avaient pas réussi mettre au point un système pour 'voir' la magie comme le faisait Potter, mais ils avaient réussi à capter des signaux qu'ils convertissaient en signaux lumineux.

La salle était simple, mais les murs, le sol, et le plafond était recouvert de runes afin de collecter le plus de données possible. Il y avait aussi quatre sphères blanches de la taille d'un Cognard qui flottaient dans la pièce, elles aussi pour collecter des données. Toutes ces données étaient envoyées à une cinquième sphère qui faisait le double de la taille d'un Souafle afin d'y être traitées, pour ensuite afficher le tout sur la vitre sans teint qui séparait la pièce de soin de la pièce d'analyse en temps réel. Ce ne sera pas aussi précis que la vision magique du jeune Potter, mais ça le sera assez pour les analyses. À la base il devait aussi avoir un système de communication, mais le garçon avait refusé pour être pleinement concentré sur sa tâche. Ils ont donc juste placé un système d'écoute.

"Ils arrivent monsieur le ministre." Lui dit Scrimgeour. Il avait demandé à être l'escorte du ministre aujourd'hui car en tant que directeur du département des aurors, il voulait savoir si deux des meilleurs aurors qu'il n'avait jamais connus allez pouvoir reprendre du service ou pas.

"Merci Rufus." Répondit Fudge.

Fudge voyait effectivement Potter qui s'avançait en faisant aller sa canne de droite à gauche, son serpent autour de son cou, le professeur McGonagall lui tenant le bras pour le guider. Derrière eux se trouvaient Dumbledore et son éternel petit sourire, le professeur Flitwick, et le professeur Rogue. Tout ce petit monde était évidement accompagné d'Augusta Londubat ainsi que de Neville Londubat qui poussait sa mère Alice, qui était en fauteuil roulant.

Après les salutations d'usage, Harry tendit sa main vers Minerva qui se tendit pendant que Tirésias se logeait autour de son cou, avant de rejoindre, en compagnie d'Alice, la salle d'expérience où les attendaient déjà le docteur Passio avec Franck Londubat.

"Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fais pour notre famille." Commença Alice. "Je n'ai vus mon mari qu'une semaine dans cet état, et c'était déjà insupportable. Alors penser que Neville et Augusta, nous on vus comme ça pendant toutes ses années…"

"Je vous en pris mada…" Commença Harry.

"Alice !" L'interrompit cette dernière. "Tu as largement gagné le droit de me tutoyer. Et en plus, si tout se passe bien, on sera bientôt une famille."

Harry ne dit rien, mais il aimait ce mot… 'Famille'. Puis ils furent interrompus par un raclement de gorges du docteur Passio.

"Tout est prêt Harry, tu as bien pris tes potions ?" Demanda le docteur.

"Oui, docteur." Dit Harry en sentant encore le gout horrible des potions d'endurance et de renforcement magique.

"Bien, nous ne voudrions pas que tu tombes encore dans les pommes." Dit Passio avec un petit rire. "Vous madame Londubat vous resterez dans le coin de la salle prévue à cet effet. Normalement il n'y aurait du avoir qu'Harry et votre mari dans cette pièce mais Harry a insisté sur votre présence afin de pouvoir vous soigner tout de suite après votre mari, avant d'être à court de magie. Je compte sur vous pour être sage et ne pas intervenir pendant l'expérience."

"Voyons, docteur." Répondit Alice avec une petite moue. "Je suis une grande fille maintenant, j'ai passé l'âge de faire des bêtises."

Et c'est sur un rire joyeux de tout le monde, y compris ceux dans la salle d'analyse et qui écoutaient la conversation, que le docteur Passio quitta la salle.

Harry était assis en face de Franck et attendait le signal. Quand il entendit qu'on frappait sur la vitre il commença. Il fit sortir la magie ses doigts avec la même intensité que la dernière fois. Inutile de commencer à faible puissance vu que ça ne servirait à rien.

Il avait déjà fait les bras, le buste, et le cou, quand il s'attaqua aux jambes de Franck. Vu que les potions boostaient sa magie, il pouvait se le permettre. Ayant fini les jambes il s'attaqua enfin à la tête.

Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'Harry soignait Franck, et tout le monde était silencieux dans la salle d'analyse, en voyant la magie à travers la vitre sans teint. Pas une seule personne ne prononça un mot. Même Tirésias si bavarde avec son maître ne sifflait pas.

Harry venait à peine de finir qu'il soupira de soulagement avant de sentir une main lui serrer le cou et le plaquer violemment contre le mur. Une voix tonitruante, bien que cassée par les années d'inactivité, hurla.

"OÙ SUIS-JE, ET QUI ÊTES-VOUS ?"

Harry allait répondre quand il entendit la voix paniqué d'Alice crier.

"Frank, arrête."

À ces mots Frank tourna la tête vers son épouse et il commençait doucement à relâcher son étreinte quand la porte de la salle valsa, et que Dumbledore lança un "Stupéfix !".

Harry tomba par terre en toussant.

Minerva fonça vers Harry et demanda. "Ça va Harry ?"

Harry leva la tête dans sa direction, et avec un petit sourire dit. "Au moins on sait que ça a marché." Puis il s'évanouit.

* * *

Les médicomages étaient hystériques. Ils repassaient les données en boucle couplées à leurs souvenirs via une pensine pour comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Et même en l'ayant vu de leurs propres yeux, ils n'y croyaient toujours pas. Tous les autres non plus d'ailleurs.

* * *

Harry se réveilla une heure après avoir dit bonjour à Morphée.

"Comment te sens-tu Harry ?" Demanda Minerva à son chevet.

"Un peu mal au crane, mais sinon ça va." Dit-il

"Le docteur Passio a dit que tu avais un hématome, mais il l'a soigné d'un coup de baguette. Ta magie quand à elle est bien entamé, mais il t'en reste pas mal en réserve" Dit-elle.

"Et Franck ?" Demanda Harry.

"Aux dernières nouvelles, il va bien. Mais ses souvenirs s'arrêtent au beau milieu de l'attaque, contrairement à Alice qui ne se souvient que du début. C'est pour ça qu'il t'a attaqué. Il se croyait encore en plein combat." Répondit McGonagall.

"Bien." Dit-il en se levant.

"Où croyez-vous aller comme ça jeune homme." S'écria Minerva.

Harry pas le moins du monde impressionné (Il était même amusé de la manière dont Minerva passait du tutoiement au vouvoiement.) répliqua. "Je n'aime pas laisser un boulot inachevé. Je vais voir Alice."

* * *

Harry marchait vers les cachots. Cela faisait quatre jours que Franck Londubat était de retour dans le monde des sorciers. Neville avait encore inondé le cou d'Harry, et Alice tenant, bien que difficilement, sur ses deux jambes l'avait rejoint, et tout les deux faisaient le concours de celui qui inonderait le plus le cou d'Harry. Heureusement pour lui, Augusta Londubat ne les avait pas rejoints, préférant aider son fils à comprendre sa situation.

Harry, grâce aux différentes potions prit avant et après l'expérience, était maintenant en pleine forme, bien qu'horriblement stressé du fait de sa rencontre avec Black demain matin. Pour se calmer un peu il repensa à l'article de la Gazette.

 ** _Harry Potter: Survivant, sauveur du monde sorcier, et pourfendeur de Doloris._**

 _Par Rita Skeeter._

 _Les lecteurs ayant reçus un exemplaire de l'édition spécial de la Gazette du sorcier, se souvienne surement du miracle d'Alice Londubat, qui dans un état végétatif depuis presque dix ans suite à une séance de torture sous Doloris, était, on ne sait comment, sorti de son état catatonique, suite à la visite d'un jeune garçon brun, avec des lunettes noires et une canne blanche. Nous vous avions promit de vous avertir quand nous aurions du nouveaux sur le sujet. Et bien figurez-vous qu'il y a plus que du nouveau. En effet à 10h16 aujourd'hui, ce fut Franck Londubat qui fut soignée, et par nul autre que 'Harry Potter' le survivant. Nous n'avons pas pu interroger Mr Potter ni Mr Londubat (père), mais le docteur Nicolas Passio, en charge du traitement expérimentale utilisé sur Franck et Alice Londubat a bien voulut répondre à nos questions._

 ** _Début de l'interview_**

 _RS: Docteur Passio, est-il vrai que c'est Harry Potter qui a soigné Mr et Mme Londubat ?_

 _DP: C'est l'exacte vérité. D'ailleurs cette méthode de soin a été officiellement enregistrée dans nos registres sous le nom de 'méthode Potter'._

 _RS: Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur la méthode Potter ?_

 _DP: Pas grand-chose je le crains. Dans le cas D'Alice Londubat nous n'avons aucune donnée car cela c'est produit sur l'impulsion du moment. Par contre dans le cas de Franck Londubat, tout a été enregistré et les données sont en cours d'analyse._

 _RS: Que voulez-vous dire par 'l'impulsion du moment' ?_

 _DP: Mr Potter rencontrait Alice Londubat pour la première fois. Il voulait juste la rencontrer, il n'était pas venu pour la soigner. Mais Mr Potter, ayant une approche différente de la magie, a comprit le problème des Londubat et entreprit de les soigner. Étant donné l'état des Londubat à ce moment, et la longue période sans évolution de leurs guérisons, le risque était plus que minime._

 _RS: Pour quelle raison Mr Potter voulait rencontrer Mme Londubat et qu'entendez-vous par 'Une approche différente de la magie' ?_

 _DP: Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à ces deux questions, relevant de la vie privée de Mr Potter. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il nous faudra des années avant de pouvoir reproduire la méthode Potter._

 _RS: À ce point ?_

 _DP: Oui, peut-être même plus, car pour être efficace la méthode Potter doit être effectué sans baguette._

 _RS: Vous voulez dire que Mr Potter maitrise la magie sans baguette ?_

 _DP: Non je n'ai pas dit ça. Juste que pour cette méthode sois pleinement efficace, il faut qu'elle soit exécutée sans baguette._

 _RS: Merci d'avoir répondu à nos questions._

 _DP: je vous en pris._

 ** _Fin de l'interview_**

 _Nul doute que Mr Potter nous réserve d'autres surprises. Sachant que Mr Potter n'est pas encore scolarisé à Poudlard, qu'il rejoindra cette année, nous ne pouvons que nous demander ce qu'il deviendra une fois diplômé. La gazette tient cependant à remercier Mr Potter pour avoir rendu à la société sorcière deux des ses plus éminent membres._

 _Bien à vous chers lecteurs._

 _Rita Skeeter_

L'article avait bien plus à Harry, mis à part son approche de la magie et la magie sans baguette qu'il aurait préféré garder sous silence, il était fait mention nul part qu'il était aveugle. Et puis le 'pourfendeur' de Doloris l'avait bien fait rire.

* * *

Severus Rogue avait le sourire aux lèvres pendant qu'il s'occupait de la plante qu'Harry lui avait offert. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Cette plante était tellement rare qu'il aurait du hypothéqué sa maison pour en avoir qu'un infime morceau, de quoi rendre le professeur chourave folle de jalousie. Et Harry lui se ramène le plus simplement du monde, et il lui donne la plante entière, et cultivable, comme 'cadeau de remerciement'. Bon sang cette plante n'avait même pas de nom. Bon en fait si, elle en avait un, mais la plante perdait mystérieusement tout pouvoir quand on avait le malheur de le dire, donc le nom c'est perdu au fil des siècles. Il avait décidé d'être 'neutre' avec Potter, fils, quand il avait appris le passé du fils de son ennemi. Mais maintenant avec un cadeau pareil, Harry était passé de 'neutre' à 'fréquentable'. Il avait même accepté de l'appeler Harry mais uniquement quand ils étaient seul. De plus, contrairement à Potter père, il ne se pavanait pas, au contraire, les articles de la gazette le gênait, et il avait refusé d'être interviewé. Même la mention de la 'méthode Potter' le rendait rouge d'embarras.

Le fait de penser à ce détail le fit sourire car en même temps il repensait à la lettre de Narcissa. Cette dernière lui avait envoyé un hibou lui demandant de lui envoyer en urgence une puissante potion calmante car Lucius son mari avait fait une syncope (Molly aussi d'après ce que lui avait apprit Dumbledore.) en apprenant que le mystérieux garçon qui avait soigné Alice Londubat avait recommencé, et qu'il s'appelait Harry Potter.

Severus émit un petit rire, mais il s'arrêta et reprit son air froid, craint de ses élèves, quand on frappa à sa porte. Il l'ouvrit, et fut surprit de trouver devant lui l'objet de ses pensées. Après un rapide coup d'œil pour voir s'il n'y avait personne il dit.

"Harry, que me vaut votre visite ?"

"Bonsoir professeur Rogue." Dit Harry. "J'aimerai vous demander un, ou plutôt deux services."

Rogue prit sa pose professorale avec son regard scrutateur, mais se rappela que ça ne servait à rien face à Harry. "Je vous écoute."

"Voilà professeur, vous savez certainement que demain je vais voir Sirius Black."

Rogue se renfrogna, comment ne pouvait-il pas savoir qu'Harry allait voir le bâtard qui avait eu la 'bonne' idée de lui organiser un tête à tête avec un loup-garou une nuit de pleine lune. "Et ?"

"Et bien pour tout vous avouer je stress à mort et j'aimerai, si vous le voulez bien, une potion de sommeil sans rêve s'il vous plaît." Dit Harry.

"Cela ne me pose pas de problème, mais quel est l'autre service ?" Demanda le maître des potions.

"Je voudrais du véritaserum." Dit Harry plus abruptement qu'il ne l'aurait voulus.

"Pour Black je suppose ?"

"Oui monsieur."

"Très bien j'accepte, mais je veux votre promesse que vous ne l'utiliserez que sur Black. Suis-je bien clair Potter."

Le 'Potter' n'échappa pas à Harry et décida de faire la promesse de manière officiel comme lui avait appris Neville. "Limpide professeur. Moi Harry James Potter jure sur mon honneur à Severus Rogue que je n'utiliserai le véritaserum qu'il me donnera que sur Sirius Oignon Black. Ainsi soit-il."

Un énorme éclat de rire se répercuta dans les couloirs des cachots, faisant trembler d'effroi les fantômes qui avaient le malheur d'être dans le coin.

"C'est Orion, pas oignon." Dit Rogue entre deux éclats de rire. "Mais soit j'accepte votre promesse. Ainsi soit-il."

Severus avait beaucoup aimé la manière dont Harry avait fait sa promesse. Cela faisait peu de temps qu'Harry était dans le monde sorcier, mais il avait au moins apprit les bonnes manières. Le fait qu'il ait écorché le deuxième prénom de Black était un bonus. En plus ce n'était qu'une promesse pompeuse et pas un serment de sorciers, donc aucun risque pour eux deux. Il alla rapidement à sa réserve pour chercher les deux potions, qu'il ramena à un Harry encore rouge de honte.

"La grosse de la taille d'une pomme c'est la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Vous la prendrez juste avant de vous coucher." Dit Rogue en tendant une première fiole avec un bouchon en liège à Harry. "La petite de la taille de votre petit doigt est le véritaserum. La moitié suffit mais vous pouvez lui faire boire la totalité sans risque." Dit-il en lui donnant une minuscule fiole quasiment faite que de verre plein à l'exception d'un petit creux contenant quelque gouttes du fameux liquide.

"Merci beaucoup Professeur Rogue." Dit Harry en mettant les deux fioles dans sa poche. "Bonne nuit professeur."

"Bonne nuit Harry." Dit-il en voyant Harry s'éloigner. 'Oignon' franchement pensa-t-il en referment sa porte pour allait se coucher. Dans le cœur du professeur de potion, Harry venais de passé de 'fréquentable' à 'je pourrais même lui donner des points en cours'. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'il l'appellerait 'Harry' en publique, mais il faudra alors que se soit en très petit comité.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Vérité

Chapitre 9 : Vérité.

Harry marchait dans un couloir froid et humide, au rythme de la fausse jambe de Maugrey. Il était content d'avoir pris Tirésias avec lui car ici, il y avait nul magie pour le guider. Les seules choses qu'il voyait, c'était des ombres mouvantes encore plus sombres que les ténèbres dans lesquelles il était plongé au quotidien, ce qu'il pensait impossible, et les cinq animaux formés de magie pure.

Minerva les avait appelés 'Patronus', et ils sont la seule défense contre les gardiens d'Azkaban 'les Détraqueurs', bien qu'il y ait aussi des gardiens sorciers pour les réguler. Celui de Minerva était un chat. Celui d'Alastor Maugrey, alias 'Fol Œil' un 'ratel', d'après Minerva. Celui d'Amelia Bones un berger allemand, assez ironique d'avoir un Patronus de chien qu'en on s'appelle Bones (nda: Os en anglais). Celui de Kingsley un lynx. Et enfin celui de Scrimgeour un bouledogue anglais.

"Nous y somme." Dit ce dernier en laissant Harry entrer dans une petite pièce, et en l'aidant à s'assoir devant une table.

Harry était de plus en plus nerveux mais Sia le rassura.

 _"Vous en faite pas patron, ssss'il tente quoi que ccce sssoit je lui mort les pieds."_

Harry esquissa un sourire et caressa sa protégée sous le cou, il avait remarqué que son serpent faisait souvent allusion aux pieds, et se demandait si un serpent pouvait être fétichiste ou si c'était juste le fait de ramper au lieu de marcher qui embêtait son familier.

Cela faisait deux minutes qu'ils attendaient quand Harry entendit des voix au loin avec de léger bruit de lute.

"C'est bon je sais marcher tout seul." Disait une voix d'un ton agacé.

"Avance !" Dit une seconde voix. "Pour une fois que tu as de la visite."

"Au moindre faux pas c'est le baisé, Black." Dit une troisième voix. "C'est bien comprit."

"Ouais, ouais !" Répondit Black d'un ton qui disait qu'il n'en avait plus rien à foutre.

Une porte s'ouvrit à la volé, faisant sursauté Minerva, mais Harry remarqua juste que la porte n'était pas la même que celle par laquelle ils étaient entrés.

Harry n'entendait plus de bruit de pas. Mais un "Reste pas planté là et avance, Black." de la voix du premier gardien retenti.

Apparemment Black avait arrêté d'avancer pour une raison X ou Y. Après un bruit de raclement de chaise, Harry entendit le deuxième gardien dire.

"On vous le laisse, faite nous signe quand vous avez fini."

"Merci." Dit Amelia. "Vous pouvez disposer."

Les gardiens sortirent en refermant la porte derrière eux, et le silence régna dans la salle avant d'être brisé par la voix de Black.

"Tu ressemble beaucoup à ton père Harry, Mais si je me souviens bien, tu as les yeux de…" Dit Black d'une voix douce avant d'être interrompu pas un Harry en colère.

"De qui ?" Cria Harry en enlevant brutalement ses lunettes afin de montrer ses yeux entièrement blancs. "De qui ai-je les yeux, Black ?"

Black ne répondit pas trop choqué par cette vision et le ton d'Harry. Et le silence régna à nouveau.

"Avant de commencer." Dit Harry. "Vous allez boire ça." Et il posa une petite fiole sur la table.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?" Demanda la voix rocailleuse de Fol Œil.

"Du Véritaserum." Répondit Harry. "Je suis venue ici pour savoir la vérité sur la mort de mes parent, et je l'aurais."

"Je ne crois pas…" Commença Kingsley, mais il ne put terminer sa phrase car Black avait pris la fiole et avait bu tout son contenue sans sourciller. Puis quelque seconde passèrent.

"Ça fait effet." Dit Minerva. "Tu peux commencer à poser tes questions Harry."

"Comment vous appelez-vous ?" Demanda Harry.

"Sirius, Orion, Black." Répondit-il

"Êtes-vous responsable de la mort de James et Lily Potter." Continua Harry.

"Oui." Répondit Black.

Harry serrait sa canne de rage. Il avait sa réponse mais il voulait aussi savoir pourquoi. La main de Minerva sur la sienne le calma un peu.

"Pourquoi avoir trahis les Potter ?". Demanda-t-il enfin.

"Je ne les ai pas trahis." Répondit Black.

C'était à ne rien comprendre. Il les avait trahis ou pas ?

"Que voulez-vous dire ? Vous étiez bien le gardien du secret des Potter ?" Demanda Amelia à la place d'Harry.

"Je n'étais pas le gardien du secret. J'avais demandé à James de choisir quelqu'un d'autre que moi pour pouvoir brouiller les pistes. Comme ça, en cas de capture j'aurai été incapable de dire où se trouvaient les Potter n'étant pas leur gardien du secret." Dit Black.

Un silence de mort s'abattit dans la salle avec cette révélation.

"Qui était le gardien dans ce cas ?" Demanda Maugrey.

"Peter Pettigrow." Dit Black.

"C'est pour ça que vous l'avez tué avec ces douze moldus ?" Demanda Scrimgeour.

Décidément Harry n'avait plus le monopole de l'interrogatoire, mais il s'en fichait s'il avait des réponses.

"Je ne l'ai pas tué, ni ces moldus. C'est Pettigrow qui l'a fait. Je l'avais acculé pour avoir des réponses sur sa trahison. Il a alors lancé un sort qui a tué tous ces moldus, c'est coupé volontairement un doigt dans la confusion, et a fuit dans les égouts en se transformant en rat. Je crois qu'alors j'ai ris. Ris de ma stupidité. L'homme que je considérais comme un frère et sa femme étaient morts par ma faute, à cause de mon plan stupide, et de la trahison de l'homme que je considérais comme un ami."

"Vous voulez dire que Pettigrow est un animagus ?" Demanda Minerva avec un ton incrédule dans la voix après avoir digéré toutes ces informations.

"Nous l'étions tous. James, Peter et moi. Nous étions devenus animagus pour accompagner Remus les soirs de pleine lune."

À cette révélation Minerva eu le souffle coupé. Harry n'avait rien compris à la dernière parti mais ce n'était pas important. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que son parrain était innocent.

"Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à être jugé, puisque vous étiez innocent ?" Demanda Harry.

"Parce que je ne l'étais pas." Répondit Black. "C'est mon plan qui a couté la vie à James et Lily, je méritais d'aller en prison."

Le silence ce fit dans la salle pendant cinq minutes, le temps que tout le monde accuse le coup. Ce fut Amelia Bones qui rompit le silence.

"Nous devons vous faire un procès en bonne et du forme." Dit-elle. "Il faut qu'on vous face sortir d'ici au plus vite."

"N'en faite rien." Dit Black d'un ton ferme. Apparemment il n'était plus sous l'effet de la potion.

"Mais enfin…" Commença Minerva.

"Non." L'interrompit Black. "Peter et dans la nature mais il y a de forte chance qu'il soit caché dans une famille de sorciers sous sa forme de rat, afin de pouvoir se tenir informé. Si vous me libérez maintenant il le saura, et s'enfuira. Notre meilleure chance de l'avoir pour qu'il paye pour ses crimes c'est que je reste ici et que vous le cherchiez. Un rat des champs avec un doigt en moins ça ne doit pas courir les rues dans une maison de sorciers."

C'est alors que Minerva ce leva d'un bond et fit plusieurs pas en arrière de terreur.

Tout les regards se tournaient vers elle, y comprit celui d'Harry qui remettait enfin ses lunettes de soleil, voulant que Black voit ses yeux tout du long de l'interrogatoire.

"Que se passe-t-il, Minerva." Demanda, Amelia. Et dans un souffle à peine audible Minerva murmura.

"Percy Weasley."

* * *

Alastor venait de transplaner devant la maison des Weasley. Il avait demandé à agir seul car trop de monde auraient l'air suspect. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la maison de son œil magique et repéra le rat. Dire que Minerva voulait qu'il 'prête' son œil magique à Harry. Mais même si son œil était effectivement 'unique' il n'en restait pas moins qu'il fallait qu'il soit connecter à un œil valide. 'Et en plus il est trop gros pour le gosse', pensa-t-il.

Il frappa à la porte et attendit. C'est Molly Weasley qui lui ouvrit et lui lança un "Alastor ?" de surprise.

"Bonjour Molly." Dit-il d'un ton amicale, mais pas trop pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. "J'espère que je ne dérange pas."

"Pas du tout." Répondit Molly avec un sourire aimable. "Nous allions passer à table, veux-tu te joindre à nous ?"

"Se serait avec plaisir, mais je suis là pour le boulot." Répondit-il. "En fait, sous ordre du ministère je suis venue voir ton fils Percy."

Une vive inquiétude apparus sur le visage de Molly, mais Alastor se dépêcha de la rassurer. "Non, pas pour ce genre de chose, Molly. J'étais juste le seul disponible pour faire la commission."

Molly à ces mots soupira de soulagement et appela le principal concerné en faisant entrer Fol Œil.

"Bonjour mon garçon." Dit Fol Œil. "Pourrions-nous discuter dans un endroit où il y a moins de monde… Ta chambre peut-être."

Percy fut surpris, et ce demanda de quoi le puissant auror voulez lui parler. Néanmoins il le conduisit à sa chambre.

Maugrey avait à peine franchit la porte de la chambre d'une attitude de 'l'air de rien' qu'il lança rapidement un stupéfix au rat sur le lit et il en lança un autre à Percy qui était en train de sortir sa baguette. N'ayant pas beaucoup de temps il lança un sort pour redonner à Pettigrow sa vrai apparence et lui lança un maléfice du saucisson en plus, pour faire bonne mesure, avant qu'Arthur Weasley débarque en quatrième vitesse avec toute la famille la baguette à la main.

Quand Arthur entra dans la chambre suivit de peu par Molly et les jumeaux. Il vit son fils par terre, et Alastor debout pointant sa baguette sur un homme inconnue qui était installé sur le lit de son fils.

"Que c'est-il passé ?" Demanda Molly avec rage.

"Arthur." Commença Fol Œil sans ce préoccupé de Molly. "Depuis quand ton fils a un rat ?"

Arthur trop choqué par cette pagaille répondit sans réfléchir. "Environ neuf ans."

"Et bien j'ai le regret de te dire." Reprit Maugrey. "Que ça fait environ neuf ans qu'un fugitif ce cache sous votre toit."

"Et mon fils ?" Hurla Molly sans prendre en compte la révélation de l'homme qui avait attaqué son bébé.

"Il est juste stupéfixé Molly. Vu qu'il a sorti sa baguette quand j'ai stupéfixé le rat, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Ah et au fait, vous pourrez lui dire quand il se réveillera, qu'il a été nommé préfet."

* * *

Dumbledore en était déjà à son troisième verre de whisky pur feu. Et Fumseck chantait pour lui calmer les nerfs.

Sirius, innocent, et bientôt libre.

Pettigrow, un traitre, et bientôt prisonnier. Et encore, s'il ne recevait pas le baisé du Détraqueur avant.

Les Londubat, guéris.

"Et il n'a même pas encore commencé sa première année." Murmura-t-il. "Que vas-tu nous réserver pour la prochaine fois Harry ?"

Comme pour répondre à sa question, deux terribles hurlements retentir dans son bureau avant de s'éteindre. Le faisant sursauter, ainsi que Fumseck.

Dumbledore se précipita hors de son bureau et se dirigea vers la grande salle n'ayant aucune idée d'où ces cris venaient. Ce fut un tableau qui lui indiqua que les cris provenaient des cachots.

Il ce précipita donc vers les cachots et fut rapidement rejoints par une Minerva pale comme un linge. "Albus ?"

"Ça venait des cachots Minerva." Répondit Dumbledore à sa question muette. "Et apparemment ça c'est entendu jusqu'aux tours Serdaigle et Gryffondor."

Minerva encore plus pale saisi le bras d'Albus, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. "Harry et parti pour les cachots tout à l'heure. Il voulait voir Severus."

Les yeux de Dumbledore s'ouvrirent de surprise à un point inimaginable. Ils se précipitèrent à nouveau vers les cachots avec encore plus de célérité.

Une fois aux cachots ils se précipitèrent vers les appartements de Rogue et y entrèrent sans y être invités.

Ils y trouvèrent Severus et Harry par terre, deux chaises renversées, et une forte odeur écœurante de chaire brulée flottait dans l'air.

Tirésias avait sa tête près de son maître et poussait la tête de se dernier en espérant le faire réagir.

* * *

"Comment vont-ils Pompom." Demanda le directeur.

"Je ne pourrais pas me prononcer Albus." Répondit l'infirmière. "On dirait que monsieur Potter à encore fait des seines."

"Et encore vous n'en savez que la moitié." Lança Dumbledore d'un ton las.

"Quoi qu'il en soit." Reprit Pompom. "Monsieur Potter souffre de graves brulures aux paumes de ses mains, d'un léger épuisement magique, ses cordes vocales sont fortement abimées et les nerfs de ses mains sont terriblement endommagées du à un surplus de magie."

"Il va s'en sortit ?" Dit Minerva d'un ton paniqué. Après tout le garçon avait déjà assez souffert comme ça, sans pour en plus devenir muet et perdre l'usage de ses mains."

"Oh, oui." La rassura l'infirmière. "J'ai déjà appliqué des baumes sur ses mains et demain elles seront comme neuves. Et les potions que je lui ai administré feront la même chose pour ses cordes vocales, en plus de restaurer sa magie."

Minerva eu un soupir de soulagement. Et murmura. "Il va prendre un de ces savons quand il se réveillera."

Albus ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque et demanda. "Et pour Severus ?"

"À part qu'il n'a pas d'épuisement magique, il a les mêmes symptômes que monsieur Potter, mais sur l'avant bras gauche."

À ces mot Albus fonça voir le bras de Rogue mais ne put rien voir à cause du baume de soin.

"Albus !" S'exclama l'infirmière avec colère. "Si vous êtes là pour déranger mes patients je vous prierez de sortir."

Au cri de l'infirmière un grognement de douleur se fit entendre. Severus se réveillait.

"Severus mon amis, comment te sens-tu ?" Demanda Dumbledore avec compassion.

"Mal." Répondit-il dans un murmure.

"Que c'est il passé ?" Demanda Minerva.

"Je…" Rogue avait l'air de chercher dans ses souvenirs. "Je venais de finir une potion, quand on frappa à la porte… oui c'est ça on a frappé à ma porte. Je suis allé ouvrir et je suis tombé sur Harry, il…"

Là, Severus ouvrit grand les yeux, se redressa et sans tenir compte de la douleur et des cris de Pompom, utilisa le drap qu'il avait sur lui pour essuyer vigoureusement le baume sur son bras.

Quand il le fit, ses trois collègues pures voir un sourire immense et sincère sur son visage. Puis il s'affala sur son lit d'hôpital et tout en gardant son sourire il murmura. "Il a réussi, il a vraiment réussi." Puis il se rendormit.

L'infirmière pestait contre le maître des potions. Et pendant qu'elle ré appliquait du baume sur le bras meurtri du professeur, Albus put voir ce qui avait fait sourire son acariâtre ami. La marque des ténèbres à son bras, avait complètement disparue.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Avant la rentrée

Chapitre 10 : Avant la rentrée.

Harry était en train de finir ses exercices, qui consistaient à recopier un livre moldu écrit en braille, sans utiliser ses gants de lecture, en lettre normale sans dépasser des lignes. En effet vu que l'on écrivait beaucoup à Poudlard. Le professeur Flitwick lui avait donné un carnet et un stylo moldu qu'il avait enchanté afin qu'Harry s'entraine à écrire droit et uniformément. Dès qu'il sortait des lignes, le stylo émettait un cri de crapaud. C'était beaucoup plus facile et rapide pour Harry que d'écrire en braille, car alors il devrait 'écrire' en miroir pour ensuite retourner sa feuille pour relire ses notes.

Harry considérait qu'en un mois, beaucoup de choses s'étaient passés et qu'il était prêt pour la rentrée de demain. Normalement il aurait du passer la fin du mois chez les Londubat. Mais il avait refusé pour leur laisser le temps de rattraper le temps perdu, ce dont Neville lui était très reconnaissant. Une autre personne qui lui était reconnaissant c'était le professeur de potion, pour l'avoir débarrassé de sa 'foutue marque' comme l'appelait Severus.

 ** _Flashback_**

Harry frappait à la porte du professeur Rogue. Il était fatigué par tant de révélation, mais il devait remercier correctement son futur professeur, car sans lui, il n'aurait peut-être jamais su la vérité et son parrain serait encore en prison pour on ne sait combien d'année.

La porte s'ouvrit et Severus le laissa entrer pour qu'il lui dise comment ça c'était passé.

* * *

"En tout cas encore merci professeur." Dit Harry. "S'il y a quoi que se soit que je puisse faire pour vous."

"Merci Harry." Répliqua Rogue. "Mais je n'ai besoin de rien."

Harry sembla réfléchir puis demanda. "Je peux vous poser une question professeur ?"

"Je vous écoute." Dit-il en reposant sa tasse de thé. Il se disait qu'après le nombre de fois où Harry lui avait fait recracher son thé, il fallait mieux être prudent.

"Vous savez que vous avez un truc bizarre au bras gauche ? Je l'avais déjà remarqué à notre première rencontre." Lâcha Harry.

Rogue se leva d'un bond, se remercient lui-même d'avoir déposé sa tasse. Il était furieux et allait demander à Potter de sortir quand celui-ci le devança en disant.

"Vous voulez que je vous en débarrasse ?" Lâcha-t-il.

Rogue passa de la colère à la consternation. Dumbledore lui-même avez échoué à lui enlever la marque, comment Harry pourrait… Mais il avait bien réussi l'impossible avec les Londubat. "Vous pourriez vraiment le faire ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Honnêtement, je l'ignore. Ça a une forme complètement différente de la magie d'Alice et Franck." Répondit Harry.

Rogue s'humecta les lèvres. "À quoi ça ressemble ?" Demanda-t-il en repensant à la magie pleine de piques de Franck pendant l'expérience.

"On dirait une queue de serpent noir avec une légère aura verte et une autre couleur dont je ne connais pas le nom mais qui ressemble à du gris brillant. Cette queue s'entoure autour de votre bras, et la parti où il devrait y avoir la tête, plonge dans votre avant bras."

Rogue soupira. Cela ne l'étonnait pas, venant du seigneur des ténèbres, la magie de la marque était forcément noire, et purement Serpentard. "L'autre couleur et surement couleur argent, Harry. Comment on procède ?"

"Rasseyez-vous, et venez plus près." Dit Harry. "La seule chose qu'il me vienne en tête c'est de mettre de la magie dans mes mains et de tirer la queue du serpent."

"Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?" Pesta Rogue avec véhémence.

"Je crains que si." Dit Harry en posant Tirésias sur le bureau à côté d'eux. "Mais si vous avez une meilleur idée. Je suis tout ouïe."

Rogue réfléchie mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il soupira de consternation. "Très bien ! Qu'on en finisse." Et il lui tendit le bras.

Harry regardait la queue de magie pour voir quel serait le meilleur angle d'attaque. Quand il se fut décidé, il concentra sa magie dans ses mains plutôt que ses doigts, et chopa la queue à deux mains.

À peine s'en était-il saisie qu'une violente douleur lui parcourra les mains et il senti que son professeur, lui aussi, avait mal. La douleur était tel qu'il n'arrivait pas à rouvrir ses mains. Ne lui restant pas trente six solutions, Harry posa son pied sur la chaise du professeur Rogue et commença à tirer. Malheureusement bien qu'il sentait la marque se retirer un peu du bras, Rogue s'avançait en même temps qu'Harry tirait. Il n'eut donc pas eu le choix et enleva son pied de la chaise pour le mettre sur la poitrine de Severus.

Il en avait retiré la moitié quand il entendit une voix.

 _"Lâche-moi ! Comment osssses-tu me toucher avec tes ssssales pattes de sssang-mêlé !?"_

Harry comprit de suite que c'était la marque qui parlait, et quelle le faisait en fourchelang. Il lui répondit.

 _"CCCC'est toi qui va le lâcher ssssaloperie."_ Et il tira encore plus fort.

Plus la marque était retirée du bras, plus la douleur s'intensifiait. Finalement Harry leva son autre pied pour qu'il rejoigne le premier sur le torse de son professeur, ne tombant pas, uniquement grâce à la chaise sur laquelle il était encore assis. Une petite partie de son esprit lui disait que c'était vraiment un manque de respect, de marcher sur son professeur, mais il l'ignora. Alors avec ses ultimes forces il tira à s'en démettre les épaules, tout en poussant un hurlement retentissant, accompagné par son professeur qui hurlait tout autant.

Puis enfin la délivrance, le serpent de magie apparue dans son intégralité avant de se dissoudre n'étant plus en contact avec son hôte, et Harry, ainsi que le professeur Rogue s'évanouirent.

Il s'était réveillé le lendemain, avec une Minerva qui lui passait un savon, aidé par l'infirmière, madame Pomfresh, qui le traitait d'irresponsable fou à lier. D'un Rogue qui le serrait dans ses bras les larmes aux yeux en lui disant des "Merci, merci." Et d'un Dumbledore qui ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer et qui demanda la promesse à Harry de ne plus faire de miracle avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

 ** _Fin du Flashback_**

Harry fut sorti de ses pensées avec l'entrée du professeur Dumbledore dans sa chambre.

"Puis-je entrer, Harry ?" Demanda-t-il

"Oui professeur, je venais de finir de tout façon." Répondit Harry.

"Ah oui, tes exercices d'écriture. Tu t'en sort ?"

"Oui, je dépasse quasiment plus des lignes, et je ne fais quasiment plus de fautes d'orthographe."

"Tant mieux, tant mieux." Dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. "Prêt pour demain ?"

"Oui, j'ai mémorisé tous les chemins principaux du château et je dois avoir mémorisé environ soixante pour cent du château. Même si je trouve un peu ridicule de quitter Poudlard pour prendre le Poudlard Express qui me ramènera ici."

Dumbledore rit à cette remarque. "C'est simplement pour que tu t'intègres mieux avec les autres étudiant de ton âge. Souvent, c'est les premiers amis que tu te fais dans le Poudlard Express qui deviennent tes amis les plus fidèles. Et puis au moins tu n'aura pas à t'encombrer de bagages"

"Comment je m'y rendrais ?" Demanda Harry.

"Minerva te transplanera avec elle, et te mettra ensuite dans un des compartiments. La suite ne dépends que de toi."

"Bien professeur."

"Ah et au fait…"

"Promis je ne ferait pas de miracle." L'interrompis Harry.

"Il ne s'agit pas de ça, même si j'apprécierais que se soit le cas." Dit Dumbledore avec un petit rire. "J'allais juste te dire de ne pas veiller trop tard. La journée de demain va être longue."

"Bien professeur. Autre chose ?"

"Non, c'est tout. Bonne nuit Harry."

"Bonne nuit professeur."

* * *

Harry était dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express. Tirésias faisait la sieste à côté d'Harry, pendant que se dernier lisait 'Le tour du monde en 80 jours' de Jules Verne en braille.

On frappa à la porte mais après un moment, la personne repartit sans dire un mot.

 _"Jussste un rouquin, patron."_ Siffla Sia. _"Quand il a vu le livre il cccc'est tiré."_

Après un moment, une autre personne entra et une voix de fille s'exclama.

"Tu n'aurais pas vue un… au pardon je suis désolé." Dit la fille paniquée.

"Ouuuui ?" Demanda lentement Harry.

"C'est pas que je voulais dire ça pour toi tu vo… comprends… tu comprends ce que je veux dire."

Harry voyait très bien ce quelle voulait dire mais il l'a laissa mariner dans son jus. Personnellement il s'en fichait que les gens lui dise des choses sur la vue comme 'Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?', mais il prenait un malin plaisir à voir les gens galérer à trouver des synonymes ou des variantes de leurs phrases habituelles. Quand il sentit dans la voix de la fille qu'elle était à deux doigts de pleurer, il décida de la calmer.

"Rassures-toi je ne vais pas m'énerver parce que tu as utilisé le verbe 'voir' en ma présence." Dit Harry. "Alors respire un bon coup, et dit moi ce qui se passe."

"Oui, excuse-moi." Dit la fille, en reprenant son souffle. "Je cherche un crapaud, Neville à perdu le sien."

"Neville ? Comme Neville Londubat ?"

"Tu le connais ?"

"On peut dire ça comme ça." Dit Harry rigolant. "T'inquiètes, je m'en occupe."

 _"Sia ma puccce ?"_

 _"Qu'est-cccce qu'il y a patron ?"_

 _"Tu te sssouviens de l'odeur de Neville ?"_

 _"Oui, pourquoi ?"_

 _"Il a perdu ssson crapaud, tu peux aller le chercher pour lui sss'il te plaît ? Et interdictttion de le manger."_

 _"Même pas jusssste pour gouter ?"_ Demanda Sia avec un petit ton implorant.

 _"Non."_ Répondit Harry en riant. _"Mais sssi tu fais bien ton boulot t'auras un Chocogrenouille."_

Le serpent soupira et s'en alla.

 _"Avec tout le trajet que je vais me taper je vais avoir des corps aux pieds."_ Siffla Sia.

 _"T'as pas d'pieds."_ Lui rappela Harry.

 _"CCCC'est tout comme."_ Hurla le serpent qui était déjà loin.

La fille qui était resté bouche-bée devant ce spectacle demanda.

"Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de ce passer ?"

"J'ai demandé à Sia d'aller chercher le crapaud de Neville. Ça s'appelle du fourchelang c'est la langue des serpents."

"Tu pourras me l'apprendre." Demanda la jeune fille avec espoir.

"Malheureusement non, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on apprend, on né fourchelang ou pas." Répondit Harry. "C'est comme la nyctalopie. On né nyctalope, on ne le devient pas."

La fille sembla déçu mais ce reprit vite. "Au fait je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je me présente Hermione Granger."

"Enchanté, moi c'est Harry Potter."

"Vraiment ? J'ai lus des tas de choses sur toi…" Commença Hermione avant d'être interrompus par Harry.

"Moi aussi j'ai lus plein de chose sur moi. J'ai jamais vus autant d'inepties concentré en un seul endroit."

"Que veux-tu dire ?" Demanda Hermione.

"Que tout ce que j'ai lus dans les livres sur moi, était faux." Répondit Harry. "À pars les articles de la gazette du mois derniers rien de ce que tu liras sur moi n'est vrai."

Hermione qui était un peu frustrée d'avoir lu quelque chose d'inutile, et aussi du fait qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de lire les journaux préférant apprendre ces livres de cours, répliqua. "Tu n'es donc pas un garçon ?"

Harry qui ne s'y attendait pas éclata de rire. "Ok, tu m'as eu, je suis bien un garçon et il doit y avoir quelques vérités dans les livres sur moi. Mais pas beaucoup."

Harry c'était enfin calmé quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir à nouveau et qu'il senti une violente étreinte ne laissant aucun doute sur la personne.

"Neville moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir." Dit Harry avec difficulté. "Mais si tu pouvais arrêter de me broyer les os à chacune de nos rencontre, ça m'arrangerai."

"Désole." Dit Neville avec un grand sourire qu'on pourrait croire qu'il n'était pas désolé du tout. "C'est juste que grâce à toi j'ai enfin une famille. Mon père m'a même apprit à voler sur un balai."

"Que veux-tu dire par 'j'ai enfin une famille' ?" Demanda Hermione.

Harry et Neville lui expliquèrent donc les 'miracles' d'Harry.

* * *

"Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu as accomplis ce que les sorciers on jugés impossible deux fois !?" Dit Hermione.

"C'est ça." Confirmèrent Neville et Harry à l'unisson.

"J'ai encore les articles, si tu veux, je te les passerai." Dit Neville.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de le remercier car la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau.

"Alors, c'est vrai ?" Dit une voix. "On dit partout qu'Harry Potter se trouve dans ce compartiment. C'est toi ?"

"Oui." Dit Harry

Drago Malefoy l'avait enfin trouvé. Son père lui avait demandé de ce lier d'amitié avec Potter et de voir s'il était aussi puissant que les articles de la Gazette le laissait supposer.

Il analysa donc rapidement le jeune garçon. Il était plus petit que lui, plus maigre aussi. Il portait de petites lunettes rondes entièrement noires qui cachaient ses yeux, une canne blanche qui était cassé en plusieurs morceaux de tailles égales et retenue ensemble par une ficelle qui traversait tous les morceaux par leurs longueurs. Il y avait aussi un livre sur ses genoux avec d'étranges caractères en relief. Drago savait qu'il aurait du se présenter, mais devant ce drôle de spectacle, sa question franchit ses lèvres sans lui en demander l'autorisation.

"Mais c'est quoi cet accoutrement bizarre ?" Demanda Drago.

Harry sachant que les aveugles étaient rares dans le monde des sorciers, n'en prit pas offense et répondit. "C'est parce que je suis aveugle."

"C'est quoi ça encore ? Un truc moldu ?" Dit Drago. En s'insultant lui-même pour les questions qu'il posait sans s'être même présenté.

Hermione en eu le souffle coupé. "Tu ne sais pas ce que ça veux dire ?" Dit-elle

Avant que le garçon aux questions n'ai put répliquer, Harry lui expliqua. "Les aveugles sont très rare chez les sorciers, donc c'est normales qu'il n'en ai pas entendu parler. Pour répondre à ta question euh…"

"Drago, Drago Malefoy."

"Enchanté. Pour répondre à ta question, je suis incapable de voir. C'est comme si j'étais tout le temps dans une salle sans la moindre ouverture et sans la moindre lumière, je suis dans le noir le plus complet."

Drago n'en revenait pas, il fallait qu'il le signale à son père. Mais comment Potter pouvait-il vivre dans le noir complet.

"Mais comment tu fais pour te diriger ?"

"Avec mes autre sens. Par exemple, même si tu es le seul à avoir parlé, je sais que vous êtes trois."

"En effet, lui c'est Crabbe et l'autre c'est Goyle" dit Drago. Mais Harry poursuivit son speech.

"J'ai entendus une série de pas légers et rapides suivis par deux autres séries de pas, plus lourds et espacés. Donc trois personnes, une d'à-peu-près ma taille, et deux plus grandes. D'après la direction de ta voix j'en déduis que c'est toi le plus petit des trois. À l'odeur, l'un d'entre vous doit venir d'une famille aisé car je sens l'odeur de nombreux produit cosmétique comme de l'après shampoing. Grace à ma canne…" Là Drago vit Potter assembler sa canne comme un puzzle. "… je peux vérifier si j'ai des obstacles devant moi. Si le lieu est saturé de magie comme Poudlard ou Sainte Mangouste, je peux alors utiliser la magie pour avoir une vision sommaire de mon environnement. Et puis j'ai aussi mon familier qui me guide. D'ailleurs quand on parle du loup."

À ces mot Drago et ses deux compagnon firent un bon sur le côté quand un serpent d'un magnifique vert passa à côté d'eux avec un crapaud qu'il trainé en ayant le bout de sa queue enroulé autour du batracien.

"Trevor ! Je l'avais complètement oublié." S'exclama Neville. "Merci Harry, et merci Sia."

 _"Bien joué ma grande. Tien ton Chocogrenouille comme promis."_ Siffla Harry. Au début Harry voulait cacher sa capacité à parler fourchelang, mais il s'est rendu compte que le secret serait vite éventé, étant donné l'humour particulier de son serpent, qui le faisait rire.

Drago ainsi que ses deux compagnons avaient eu un mouvement de recule. Potter avait 'parlé' à ce serpent et lui avait lancé un Chocogrenouille, que le serpent chopa au vol avant de n'en faire qu'une bouché.

Puis se ressaisissant Drago dit. "Fais bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils."

Malefoy lui tendit la main.

Harry ne la serra pas et à la place tourna sa tête vers Neville. "Qu'est-ce que t'en pense Nev ?"

"Je ne sais pas Harry, les Malefoy on la triste réputation d'êtres affiliés à la magie noire, mais ils ont aussi un fort pouvoir politique qui pourrait t'être utile à l'avenir. Surtout si tu veux continuer ton projet. Quoi que tu décides, je te suis."

Harry sembla réfléchir en regardant intensément Drago. Puis finalement lâcha. "Je ne sens pas de magie noire sur lui. En plus c'est l'utilisation qu'on fait de la magie qui la rend noire ou blanche. Si un médicomage soignait les Lestrange, le considérais-tu comme maléfique, Neville ?"

"C'est une possibilité." Avoua Neville en réfléchissant. "Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

"Ok Drago, je veux bien tenter l'expérience." Dit Harry avec entrain.

Drago se sentait mal à l'aise. De quel projet parlait Londubat. Il ne voulait pas quitter un seigneur des ténèbres pour un autre. "De quel projet parlez-vous ?"

"Installe toi ça risque d'être un peu long. Est-ce que tes amis ce joignent à nous ?"

Drago se tourna vers Crabbe et Goyle. "Retournez à notre compartiment, je vous rejoindrais plus tard."

Sans dire un mot les deux Garçon partirent.

"Désolé pour ça." Dit Drago à l'intention des autres. "Nos trois familles se connaisse depuis longtemps et ils font plus office de gardes du corps que d'amis."

Les quatre élèves discutèrent le reste du trajet du projet d'Harry pour les personnes handicapés, avant de retourner dans leur compartiment respectif pour ce changer et récupérer leurs affaires.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Répartition

Chapitre 11 : Répartition.

"Les première année, par ici. Suivez-moi." Lança la voix familière d'Hagrid.

"Bonsoir, Hagrid." Dit Harry.

"Bonsoir, Harry ça va ? Tu n'as pas fait de bêtise ?" Répondit Hagrid avec bonhomie.

"Promis je n'ai pas fait de miracle, cette fois." Répondit Harry sur la défensive.

"Tu as juste fait en sorte qu'un Malefoy fasse ami ami avec une née-de-moldus." Dit Neville en riant.

"Neville !" S'exclama Harry à son presque frère, qui avait vendu la mèche.

"Décidément tu ne peux rien faire comme tout le monde." Dit en rigolant Hagrid, tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Neville.

En effet, pendant qu'il faisait le trajet en barque avec, Harry, Neville, et Hermione, Drago repensait à leur conversation dans le Poudlard Express. Quand Hermione c'était présenté comme née-de-moldus, Drago était dégouté d'être en sa présence, car il considérait tout les moldus comme des arriérés. Mais il du vite déchanter quand Hermione avait énuméré différentes technologies moldus pouvant aider Harry. Étant intrigué, car il avait pensé que les moldus était restés coincés au moyen âge, il fut stupéfait d'apprendre que non seulement les moldus avaient évolués, mais avaient aussi réalisés des choses qui sont impossible pour les sorciers. Il c'était moqué de la jeune fille en pensant qu'elle le prenait pour quelqu'un de crédule, mais Harry lui confirma les faits et lui dit qu'il pourrait facilement trouver l'info dans n'importe quelle bibliothèque moldu. Les moldus avaient marchés sur la lune bien avant sa naissance. Si les moldus pouvaient faire ça, qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient faire d'autre ? Drago avait de l'appréhension quand à la réaction de son père face à sa nouvelle 'amie' née-de-moldus, mais il fallait absolument qu'il le mette au courant de la puissance des moldus. En bon futur Serpentard qu'il était, il s'était renseigné sur les armes des moldus, et aurait préféré ne jamais avoir de réponse à sa question. Le seigneur des ténèbres était bien inoffensif face à une tête nucléaire. Non, clairement, s'il voulait survivre, il fallait avoir les moldus comme alliés et non comme ennemis. Il ne sorti de ses réflexion que quand le professeur McGonagall les accueillit pour qu'ils soient répartit. Et comme il s'y attendait, il fini à Serpentard.

Quand le nom de Potter fut appelé, le silence tomba dans la salle. Il fut vite rompu par des murmures de questions genre "Elle a bien dit Potter ?", ainsi que par la canne d'Harry qui faisait des vas et viens, ce qui faisait que les élèves se posaient encore plus de questions. Puis Harry s'installa sur le tabouret et mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

* * *

"Tiens, tiens. Qu'avons-nous là ?" Dit une voix à l'oreille d'Harry. "Je vois du courage, et de l'intelligence, ainsi que le désire d'une famille. Tu es aussi très rusé pour ton âge. Cela va être difficile, très difficile, car tu as ta place dans chacune des quatre maisons. Mais où vais-je te mettre ?"

"Pourquoi tu ne me mettrais pas au poste de directeur ?"

"Que veux-tu dire mon garçon ?"

"Vu que le directeur représente l'école et donc les quatre maisons, ce ne serait pas la place idéal pour moi ?"

"Hum… voilà qui est joliment formulé, mais je ne peux pas mettre un enfant, aussi puissant soit-il, à la tête de l'école où il est sensé étudier."

"Peut-être. Mais imagine la tête de tout le monde si tu annonce que je suis le nouveau directeur de Poudlard."

"En effet cela pourrait être amusant, mais mon travail et de répartir les élèves dans une maison qui leurs conviennent."

"Ça fait combien de temps que tu fais ce boulot ?" Demanda Harry.

"Environ mille ans."

"Je crois qu'avec autant d'années de service, tu peux te permettre une blague de temps en temps."

Le Choixpeau sembla réfléchir. "En effet, surtout que mon créateur était plutôt du genre farceur. Mais avant ça, décidons d'où tu vas aller."

"Je peux aller à Gryffondor s'il te plais ?"

"Pourquoi cette maison en particulier ?"

"Ben, Neville y est, donc je serais avec ma famille comme un bon Poufsouffle. Je vais vivre dans un château où les escaliers peuvent se dérober sous mes pieds alors que je suis aveugle ce qui est très courageux (nda: Moi j'aurais dit suicidaire.) en accord avec mon côté Gryffondor. Et c'est un choix logique en accord avec mon côté Serdaigle."

"Et pour le côté Serpentard ?" Demanda le Choixpeau.

"Je parle fourchelang, si ça c'est pas purement Serpentard." S'exclama Harry.

"En effet." Répondit le Choixpeau. "Va pour Gryffondor. Et c'est parti pour la blague."

"DIRECTEUR !" Hurla le Choixpeau à la consternation générale.

Dumbledore pensant que le Choixpeau s'adressait à lui, demanda "Qui a-t-il ?"

"Rien je ne faisais que le répartir. DIRECTEUR !" Répéta le Choixpeau. "Dumbledore vous serez priez de vidé votre ancien bureau dans les plus brefs délais et d'instruire monsieur Potter à ses nouvelles fonctions de directeur de Poudlard." Continua le Choixpeau.

Plusieurs Professeur tombèrent de leurs sièges et les élèves se regardaient les uns les autres, n'osant pas parlé, quand un rire tonitruant retentit dans la grande salle.

"HA ! HA ! HA ! Le Gosse avait raison, vous faite une de ces tête." Vociféra le Choixpeau. "Mais les blagues les plus courtes son les meilleures, et monsieur Potter ira à GRYFFONDOR !"

Harry retira le Choixpeau de sa tête et le replaça sur le tabouret. Il alla s'installer à côté de Neville qui lui avait gardé une place. Tout du long du trajet, Harry combattit avec difficulté l'envi d'éclaté de rire, alors que dans la salle, trainait un silence de mort. Ce ne fut qu'une fois assis qu'un vacarme explosa sous la forme d'acclamations de toute l'école. Même les Serpentard, anti Gryffondor, l'applaudirent pour avoir foutu une peur bleu à Dumbledore.

"Bien joué Harry. Même nous on n'a pas réussi à s'attaquer au Choixpeau." Dire deux garçons à l'unisson.

"Tu peux vraiment rien faire comme tout le monde, Harry." S'exclama Neville.

"J'y peux rien, c'est maladif." Répondit Harry avec humour. Avant de pousser une faible exclamation de douleur.

"Ça va ?" Demanda Neville.

"Oui, c'est juste une crampe." Mentit Harry.

* * *

Ils avaient tous fini de manger et quittaient la grande salle quand une voix interpela Harry.

"Bonsoir monsieur Potter. Vous avez encore fait parler de vous."

"Oh, bonsoir Monsieur Rusard. J'en ai bien peur." Répondit Harry. Puis un miaulement ce fit entendre.

"Bonsoir Miss Teigne." Dit Harry à la chatte de Rusard.

Cette dernière ronronna et vint se frotter aux jambes d'Harry.

Les élèves qui connaissaient bien le vieux concierge et son terrible chat, furent estomaqués par ce qu'ils voyaient. Le concierge avait un ton aimable et la chatte était plus qu'amicale avec un élève. Ce ne fut que lorsque Percy le préfet rappela les première année à l'ordre qu'ils sortirent de leur stupeur.

Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises quand des cannes apparurent et foncèrent sur Percy. Il les évita habilement et allait dire quelque chose quand Harry l'interrompu.

"Peeves, tu pourrais au moins attendre demain qu'ils se remettent de leurs émotions avant de bizuter les nouveaux." Dit Harry en ricanant.

Il y eut alors un bruit sec et un petit homme au regard noir et méchant, avec une grande bouche, se dessina dans les airs. Il avait les jambes croisées et se cramponnait aux cannes.

"Mais c'est mon petit pote Potter. Alors quoi de neuf ?" Dit l'esprit frappeur.

"J'ai réussi à convaincre le Choixpeau de dire à Dumbledore que j'étais le nouveau directeur de Poudlard." Annonça Harry comme si c'était la chose la plus naturel du monde.

Peeves lança alors un cri de rage. "Et dire que j'ai manqué ça. C'est du haut niveau Potty du très haut niveau. Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Ma prochaine farce sera la meilleur." Puis Peeves disparu.

* * *

Harry était assit dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune des Gryffondors et s'apprêtait à partir quand deux bras le saisir à chaque épaules avant de vite le relâcher quand Sia montra son mécontentement.

"Du calme le serpent…"

"…On veut juste…"

"…Parler à ton maître."

"Et vous êtes ?" Demanda Harry.

"Je suis Fred Weasley et voici mon frère jumeau…"

"…George Weasley…"

"…On voudrait savoir…"

"…Comment tu as fait…"

"…Pour apprivoiser Rusard…"

"…Et son terrible matou…"

"…Ainsi que Peeves."

"Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, ils sont plutôt sympa." Déclara Harry.

"Sympa ?…"

"…Rusard et…"

"…Miss Teigne…"

"…Sympa ?…"

"…Es-tu…"

"…Devenu…"

Là Harry tendit rapidement la main et saisi quelque chose au vol.

Les jumeaux surprit par ce geste s'interrompirent mais Fred repris rapidement contenance.

"On peut savoir…"

Mais là, à la surprise de Fred, son frère ne fini pas sa phrase. George allais dire quelque chose quand Harry s'exclama.

"Tien, tien. C'est comme ça que vous faite."

"Tu nous explique, Harry." Demanda George.

"Chaque fois que vous terminiez la phrase de l'autre une petite bille de magie passait d'une tête à l'autre via un fil de magie. Je l'ai donc saisi au vol." Expliqua Harry en relâchant la bille de magie.

"Ok, un point pour toi Harry…"

"…Mais ça nous dit pas…"

"…Comment tu as fait pour…"

"…Rusard, Miss Teigne…"

"…Et Peeves ?"

"Au c'est très simple. Laissez-moi vous expliquer." Dit Harry.

 ** _Flashback_**

Harry marchait dans le château afin de se faire une carte mentale de sa future école. Ce qui n'était pas chose facile vue la taille de Poudlard. Il marchait donc dans un couloir quand il entendit un miaulement suivit par des pas précipités de quelqu'un qui soufflait comme un buffle.

"Je vous prend la main dans le sac jeune homme." Dit une voix triomphante.

"Est-ce à moi que vous parlez monsieur ?" Demanda Harry qui se demandait ce qu'il avait bien put faire de mal.

"Pas de ça avec moi jeune homme. Vous allez avoir une retenue."

"Pour quel motif ?"

"Vous le savez très bien. Ce couloir est interdit."

"Excusez-moi monsieur, mais je n'en savais rien. Je suis aveugle et je visite Poudlard afin de me faire une carte mental des lieux." Répondit Harry.

"Vous pouvez faire gober vos salades aux autres mais ça ne marche pas avec moi."

Harry comprenant qu'il n'arriverait à rien avec l'individu, enleva ses lunettes.

"Monsieur, regardez mes yeux, et si vous ne me croyez toujours pas, vous pouvez demander confirmation au professeur Dumbledore."

L'homme ce tut un moment avant de reprendre.

"Même si c'est vrai, il n'en reste pas moins que ce couloir et interdit car dangereux."

Harry palis et demanda d'une petite voix. "Dangereux ? Comment-ça dangereux ?"

"Mortellement dangereux."

Harry hurla. "Mais ils sont complètement cinglés dans cette école. Il y a un couloir mortellement dangereux et ils le verrouillent même pas !? S'il vous plaît monsieur, pouvez-vous me guider vers la sorti ?" Dit Harry en tendant son bras."

L'homme hésita, le garçon avait l'air sincère. Finalement il décida de lui donné le bénéfice du doute vus que c'était les vacances d'été, et lui prit le bras. "Par ici mon garçon."

"Merci." Dit Harry. "Je me présente Harry Potter et vous êtes ?"

"Appelle-moi Rusard comme tout le monde, je suis le concierge. Et celle qui t'as trouvée c'est ma chatte, Miss Teigne."

"Et bien merci Miss Teigne." Dit Harry. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de dangereux dans ce couloir, mais je te dois une fière chandelle."

Rusard était stupéfié. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un était aimable avec son chat. "Je vous emmène à mon bureau le temps que le professeur Dumbledore me confirme votre histoire."

"Très bien." Dit Harry.

Suite à cela Rusard et Harry discutèrent de son projet de carte mentale, ainsi de ses projets d'avenir.

Rusard trouvait le projet du gamin pour les handicapés fascinant et demanda si sa condition de cracmol pouvait être considérée comme un handicap.

"D'un point de vu moldu non." Répondit Harry. "Mais d'un point de vu sorcier, si les infrastructures sont faites pour des personnes ayant des pouvoirs magiques, et que vous en êtes dépourvus, alors oui une personne cracmol peut être considéré comme une personne handicapé. Il faudra prendre ça en compte quand je monterai mon équipe de recherche."

À partir de ce moment le concierge accompagna Harry dans son exploration de Poudlard afin qu'il ne se rende pas à un endroit où il ne devrait pas aller, et lui montra même des passages secrets pour qu'il puisse se déplacer plus vite dans Poudlard.

Miss Teigne elle, voyant que son maître ne criait plus sur le garçon et que se dernier était plutôt généreux en caresse. Décida de faire comme son maître et de laisser le garçon tranquille.

 ** _Fin du Flashback_**

"Bon, d'accord Harry ça…"

"…On peut le comprendre…"

"…Mais ça ne nous explique toujours pas…"

"…Comment tu as apprivoisé Peeves ?"

"Oh, ça c'est très simple." Dit Harry. "Vu que je peux voir les fantômes et les esprit frappeur du fait qu'il sont fait de magie. J'ai passé le mois dernier à faire connaissance avec eux. Quand est venu le tour de Peeves, je lui ai demandé quelle était la différence entre un fantôme est un esprit frappeur. Et il m'a répondus que basiquement c'était la même chose, à part qu'il n'était pas mort et qu'il pouvait interagir avec le monde physique. J'ai alors demandé s'il était une sorte de super fantôme, ce qui a eu l'air de lui plaire, et lui ai raconté comment je rendais tout le monde chèvre en accomplissant des choses normalement impossibles, et depuis on a sympathisé."

Les jumeaux se regardaient l'un l'autre, ne sachant que dire.

"Bon je vous laisse je vais me coucher." Dit Harry. "Bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit." Répondirent les jumeaux d'une même voix. Ils pensaient que plus rien ne pourrait les surprendre ce soir, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se mette à sifflet à une tapisserie et qu'il disparaisse dedans. Ils ce précipitèrent vers cette dernière pour constater qu'elle était bien solide.

"Dit Fred."

"Oui George ?"

"Tu pense à ce que je pense ?"

"Oui Georges, mais comment faire pour faire entrer une meule de fromage de deux cents kilos dans la tour Gryffondor ?"

"Avec un sortilège de réduction et un sortilège de lévitation."

"Évidemment."

"Mais plus sérieusement, on devrait penser à enrôler Harry dans notre duo."

"Et mettre quelqu'un entre nous ? Comment peux-tu être si cruel envers ton seul frère jumeaux, espèce de faux frère."

"Bien dit mon frère, on reste un duo. Mais on devrait quand même prendre Harry comme conseiller à temps partiel. Avec un talent comme le sien, ce serait bête de s'en priver."

"C'est une idée à creuser mon frère. Mais en attendant, si nous allions chercher cette meule de fromage ?"

* * *

Drago Malefoy lui, écrivait une lettre à son père. Pendant que Dumbledore lui, commandait à son frère deux caisses de whisky pur feu. Il allait en avoir grand besoin cette année.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Premiers cours

Chapitre 12 : Premiers cours.

Les élèves de Gryffondor eurent une drôle de surprise à leurs réveilles, quand ils tombèrent nez à nez avec une meule de fromage géante au beau milieu de leur salle commune, tranquillement installé dans un des canapés avec un smillé sculpté pour lui faire un semblant de visage.

Harry était dans la grande salle, en train de déjeuner. L'avantage de ne pas dormir à la tour des Gryffondors, mais au rez-de-chaussée, c'est qu'il arrivait plus rapidement à la grande salle. Il pouvait aussi se rendre plus vite à la tour des rouge et or en passant par sa tapisserie.

"Bonjour Harry. Dommage que tu ne dors pas à la tour." S'exclama Neville en arrivant. "Tu as raté notre nouveau coloc."

"B'jour Nev." Dit Harry. "Qui est-ce ?"

"Une meule de fromage d'environ deux cents kilos."

Harry qui s'apprêtait à mettre une tartine de confiture dans sa bouche, arrêta son geste.

"Attend, tu peux me la refaire ?!"

* * *

Lucius Malefoy Prenait lui aussi son petit déjeuné quand il reçu un hibou de son fils. Il fut surprit que la lettre soit scellée avec un petit mot.

 _Père_

 _Avant de lire cette lettre veuillez prendre une puissante potion calmante_

 _Drago._

Haussant un sourcil. Il demanda à Dobby son elfe de maison d'aller en chercher une.

Dix seconde plus tard l'elfe lui apporta la potion sus nommé et put retourner à ses tâches sans écoper d'une punition.

Aussitôt la potion prise, Lucius entama sa lecture.

 _Cher Père_

 _Au cas où, je réitère mon avertissement. Prenez une potion calmante avant de continuer la lecture de cette lettre._

 _Je vais d'abord commencer par les bonne nouvelles :_

 _-Je suis à Serpentard._

 _-Et j'ai réussi à m'approcher de Potter, et à entrer dans son cercle d'ami, même si je pense qu'il ne me considère pas encore comme tel._

 _Les mauvaises nouvelles maintenant :_

 _Nous nous trompions depuis le début, père._

 _En entrant dans le cercle d'ami de Potter j'ai du devenir ami avec une née-de-moldus, et je ne le regrette pas, car j'ai beaucoup appris sur eux, et j'ai aussi appris que le seigneur des ténèbres n'est pas aussi puissant que nous le pensions._

 _Non père, je ne suis pas devenue fou, et je ne suis pas sous la contrainte d'un quelconque maléfice._

 _Je vous enjoins, après la lecture de cette lettre, à vous rendre chez Fleury et Bott, ou mieux, dans une librairie moldue, afin de vous procurer des ouvrages parlant de la conquête spatiale et du programme Apollo, ainsi que sur la seconde guerre mondiale et les bombes d'Hiroshima et de Nagasaki. Les moldus n'en sont plus au moyen âge, père. Ils ont évolués et particulièrement au cours de ce siècle._

 _Autre chose, Harry Potter est aveugle, père. J'ignore si vous savez ce que cela veux dire étant donné que cela est rare dans notre monde, mais pour faire simple, Harry Potter et dépourvus du sens de la vue. De ce fait, il a développé la faculté de voir la magie elle-même, et c'est grâce à cela qu'il a put soigner les Londubat, dont le fils Neville fait parti du cercle d'ami de Potter. De plus je vous informe que Potter est un fourchelang, et qu'il est neutre en ce qui concerne la magie. Pour lui la magie noire peut faire le bien comme la magie blanche peut faire le mal, tout est dans l'intention de ce que veux faire le sorcier._

 _Enfin pour en revenir à de meilleur sentiment, sachez que Potter à déjà décidé de son avenir, et il veut devenir chercheur afin d'aider les personnes qui comme lui souffre d'handicap, et cela inclus les cracmols._

 _Votre dévoué fils._

 _Drago Malefoy_

 _PS: Par mesure de sécurité je vous enjoins à détruire cette lettre._

Lucius n'en revenait pas.

Il relit plusieurs fois la lettre mais ne la montra pas à sa femme, préfèrent la prudence. Une foi qu'il eu mémorisé les différentes informations sur les livres, il brula la lettre et d'un geste de baguette, fit disparaitre les cendres afin qu'elle ne soit pas reconstitué.

Une fois cela fait, il prit sa cape et mis ses meilleurs chaussures, si Fleury et Boot n'avaient pas les livres dont son fils parlait, il allait devoir aller à Gringotts pour convertir son argent sorcier en argent moldu, se demandant si cent gallions serait suffisant. "Bon sang, j'espère qu'ils ont les livres sinon je vais être obligé de m'habiller en moldu pour passer inaperçu." Murmura-t-il entre ses dents. Mais il fallait qu'il le fasse, Drago avait été trop précis dans sa lettre pour que cela soit anodin.

"Dobby !" Hurla Lucius. Et l'elfe apparu.

"Oui maître." Répondit Dobby.

"Tu informera ma femme que je rentrerai tard, j'ai des affaires importante à régler. Et tu lui dira aussi que Drago a été réparti à Serpentard."

"Il en sera fait selon vos ordres maître." Dit l'elfe en s'inclinant.

Sur ces mots, Lucius parti du manoir Malefoy. Il était tellement sous le choc de toutes ces révélations qu'il en oublia de punir Dobby, Heureusement que Drago lui avait dit de prendre une potion calmante.

* * *

Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'Harry suivait les cours de magie, et il adorait. Il n'avait pas de mal à suivre les cours de sortilège et de métamorphose car grâce à sa tablette d'argile, c'était facile pour lui de suivre les cours et en plus, vue qu'il 'voyait' la magie, il avait un avantage sur les autres élèves car il avait remarqué qu'en plus de la formule et de la gestuel, la magie elle-même formait des schémas suivant le sort utilisé. Ainsi il fut le seul avec Hermione à transformer son allumette en aiguille. Il se débrouillait aussi en Défense contre les forces du mal, même si le bégaiement du Professeur Quirrell lui donnait mal à la tête. L'histoire de la magie était une vrai torture, la voix monocorde du professeur Binns lui donnait envi de dormir et Tirésias ne l'aidait pas car elle ronflait tout en étant lové dans le cou d'Harry. Pour l'instant les deux cours qui lui donnaient le plus de mal étaient l'astronomie pour des raisons logiques à tel point qu'il en fut dispensé. Et la botanique car ses gants de protection en peau de dragon était trop épais pour qu'il se fie à son sens du touché. Heureusement Neville qui était déjà douée en cette matière avant, et qui maintenant était clairement en avance grâce au tutorat de sa mère, aidait Harry du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais le cours qu'Harry appréhendait le plus n'avait pas encore eu lieu et il l'aurait ce matin, potion.

* * *

Rogue se préparait à faire son entrée. Il se devait d'inspirer la crainte dès le début afin de se faire respecter et faire en sorte que les cornichons qui lui serviront d'élèves ne prennent pas les potions à la légère, vu qu'à la moindre erreur…BOUM !

Il ouvrit violemment la porte faisant sursauter tout le monde, et commença son speech durement rodé au fil des années. Seulement il n'avait pas prévu un élément qui mit en l'air tout son beau discours.

Il en était au moment de 'mettre la gloire en bouteille' quand il l'aperçu.

Tirésias le serpent d'Harry le regardait le plus sérieusement du monde avec sur la tête… un masque de soudure moldu miniature, parfaitement ajusté à sa taille.

Severus explosa de rire à la grande consternation des Serpentards et des Gryffondors. Tous avaient entendue parler par les élèves plus âgés du terrible professeur Rogue qui ne souriaient jamais et qui avantageait outrageusement les Serpentards au détriment des Gryffondors. Mais quand ils virent la cause de l'hilarité de leur professeur, ils éclatèrent aussi de rire.

Harry comprenant le sujet de cette hilarité, s'expliqua. "Sia est mes yeux, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit blessée à cause d'une potion mal préparé."

Le professeur se ressaisie et dit. "5 points pour Gryffondor pour le plus beau fou rire que j'ai eu de ma vie, et 5 autre point pour votre prévoyance." Il se tourna alors vers les élèves. "Monsieur Potter a tout à fait raison, une potion mal préparé peu tourner à la catastrophe et faire des dégâts irréversible. Soyez donc très prudent."

Un 'Oui professeur.' fut lancé par tous les élèves. Puis le professeur Rogue fini son speech.

"Maintenant regroupez-vous deux par deux pour préparer une potion pour soigner les furoncles."

Harry allait se mettre avec Neville mais Drago vint et il demanda s'il pouvait faire sa potion avec Harry pour faire plus ample connaissance.

Harry hésita un peu mais fini par accepter, et Neville se retrouva avec Hermione.

Rogue souleva un sourcil, généralement les lions et les serpents ne se mélangeaient pas, mais du fait de ce curieux mélange Ron Weasley avait fini par faire équipe avec Gregory Goyle.

Drago était stupéfié par l'organisation de Potter. Il avait une petite armoire transportable et chaque petit tiroir avaient un symbole différent dessus, en relief, et en dessous de chaque symbole, la même écriture bizarre fait de point, eux aussi en relief, qu'il avait vu dans le train. Il le fit remarquer à Harry qui lui répondit.

"Je suis obligé d'être organisé car si j'étais bordélique ce serait l'horreur. Imagine tu as besoin d'une plume, tu sais juste qu'elle est dans la pièce mais tu ne sais pas où, toi, tu as juste à jeter un coup d'œil et tu la trouve rapidement. Mais moi, je vais devoir tâtonner avec mes mains chaque centimètre carré pour la trouver, car je ne pourrais pas compter sur la magie pour m'aider, car elle ne me permet pas encore d'avoir une vision assez précise."

"Sauf si tu utilise un sortilège d'attraction." S'exclama Drago. En lui expliquant le sort.

"Ce sort va mettre très utile, merci Drago." S'exclama Harry, ravit que ce sort puisse lui faciliter son quotidien. "Mais revenons à nos tiroirs. La marque c'est pour facilité ma recherche. Je sais par exemple que si le symbole comporte un rond, c'est des racines, un triangle des pétales, un losange des feuilles, etc. et en dessous se trouve un résumé en alphabet braille au cas où j'aurais un doute. D'ailleurs si j'arrive à si bien suivre les cours c'est parce que j'entraine ma mémoire constamment pour me diriger. Exemple tel escalier fait tant de marches et il faut éviter la cinquième en partant du bas ce genre de chose."

Drago était assez impressionné et allait continuer sa conversation avec Harry quand un gros bruit les ramena à la réalité. Weasley et Goyle avaient fait fondre leur chaudron. Drago mit Harry à l'abri de la substance qui se rapprochait dangereusement d'eux en rongeant tout sur son passage. Et une fois la catastrophe sous contrôle ils se concentrèrent donc sur leur tâche afin qu'ils ne leur arrivent pas la même chose. Et à la fin, ils avaient une potion certes perfectible mais tout à fait efficace contre les furoncles.

Dans l'après midi Harry, Neville, et Hermione allèrent prendre le thé avec Hagrid qui avait invité Harry le matin même. Harry avait proposé à Drago de venir Mais ce dernier avait refusé prétextant vouloir prendre de l'avance dans ses devoirs. La vérité c'était que Drago ne voulait pas dire quelque chose de déplacé en présence du géant, qui aurait rompu sa nouvelle amitié avec Harry. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à de pas dire sang-de-bourbe au lieu de né-de-moldus… En parlant de moldu, il se demanda si son père avait suivi ses conseils.

* * *

Lucius n'en revenait pas, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Lui qui avait toujours traité les moldus et leurs engeances magiques comme des moins que rien à peine lettrés, il découvrait le monde sous un tout nouveau jour. Tout ce qu'ils avaient accomplis sans magie, c'était fou. Les cent gallions convertis était plus que suffisant pour les livres qu'il avait du se procurer du côté moldu, il en prit une dizaine différents pour comparer et déceler le vrai du faux, mais les informations était les même dans tout les livres. Pire, quand il était dans la librairie moldu il trouva un livre listant les inventions moldues de l'année dernière, et qui comprenait un petit chapitre sur les armes. Les moldu était complètements fous, entre les armes bactériologiques et les têtes nucléaires, ils avaient assez de puissante de feu pour détruire la terre plusieurs fois. De plus il y avait des chiffres qui l'intriguaient. Il retourna donc chez les moldus et chercha un bureau de recensement, ne pouvant pas compter sur les chiffres du ministère de la magie. Quand il rentra chez lui et qu'il vit les chiffres, il pleura. L'année dernière la population du Royaume-Uni s'élevait à plus du cinquante sept millions de moldus, alors que le nombre de sorciers au Royaume-Uni n'était que de trois à quatre milles individus. Si le seigneur des ténèbres revenait et continuait sa guerre contre les moldus, sang-de-bourbes, ainsi que les sang-mêlés, le monde sorcier serait condamné. Après avoir murement réfléchit, il alla voir sa femme pour lui faire part des données qu'il avait récoltées ainsi que sa décision.

"Si nous voulons un avenir pour notre fils et notre monde, il n'y a pas à ergoter. Ma baguette sera au côté de Potter contre le seigneur des ténèbres."

Narcissa fut surprise par la détermination dans le regard de son époux mais répondit.

"Quelle que soit ta décision, ma baguette sera à côté de la tienne."

Sur ces mots, il posa ses mains sur les joues de sa femme, et l'attira pour l'embrasser comme il ne l'avait jamais embrassé, avec passion. Les sorciers étaient clairement en infériorité numérique par rapport aux moldus, mais il comptait bien redresser la barre.

* * *

Le quatuor d'amis avançait vers le terrain de Quidditch pour leur première leçon de vol sur balais.

"Je suis le seul à trouver débile de donner un cours de vol à un aveugle." Dit Harry.

"Non" confirma Neville

"C'est de la folie." S'indigna Hermione.

"De toute façon on ne te lâchera pas d'une semelle, Harry." Dit Drago en voulant le rassurer.

"Merci." Dit Harry.

"D'ailleurs, où est Tirésias ?" Demanda Hermione. "S'il y a bien un moment où tu as besoin d'un guide c'est maintenant."

"Elle c'est enfuit dans son terrarium quand elle a apprit qu'on allait voler aujourd'hui." Répondit Harry. "Elle à dit, suivant ses propres termes, _'Patron je vous aime bien et tout, mais je ssssuis pas ssssuiccccidaire, alors mercccci, mais non mercccci, cccce sssera ssssans moi.',_ puis elle est retournait se coucher."

"T'es au courant qu'on ne parle pas fourchelang, Harry ?" Dit Drago en rigolant.

* * *

Après avoir écouté les divers avertissements de madame Bibine, ils se placèrent tous à côté d'un balai, malheureusement pour Harry, quand il dit 'debout' le balai fonça directement dans sa main, et il en fut de même pour Drago. Neville eu un peu plus de mal mais réussi à son deuxième essais, heureusement que son père lui avait appris comment voler. Par contre Hermione n'y arrivait pas, et le balai s'obstinait à rester au sol, alors qu'elle, s'obstiner à hurler 'debout'.

Finalement Harry put voler un peu, Neville et Drago le prenaient en sandwich tout en tenant le balai d'Harry.

À la fin du cours il comprit une chose. Il détestait voler. À cause de la vitesse, même faible, il avait du mal à ressentir son seul véritable repère, la gravité terrestre, et était ainsi complètement perdu avec pour seul repère le bout de bois qu'il lui rentrait dans les fesses et lui broyait ses bijoux de familles. Non, clairement, le vol sur balai n'était pas pour lui. Il en informa le Professeur Bibine qui le dispensa de son cours.

"Au moins vous avez essayé." Dit-elle en soupirant. "C'est vraiment dommage, votre père était vraiment un as sur son balai et était aussi un excellent joueur de Quidditch."

Ainsi Harry avait deux cours en moins et il se décida à utiliser les trous dans son agenda pour apprendre quelque sort pratique, comme le sortilège d'attraction.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Halloween

Chapitre 13 : Halloween.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'Harry étudiait à Poudlard et il en était vraiment heureux. Il avait des amis, Neville son presque frère, Hermione, et Drago. Il avait aussi réussi à s'attirer la sympathie de Crabbe et Goyle, depuis qu'il leurs avait apprit des méthodes pour travailler leurs mémoires. Au début septiques, ils essayèrent et eurent la surprise de voir que ça marchait, et que leurs notes qui plafonnaient toujours entre Troll et Désolant, passèrent à Piètre et Acceptable. Crabbe eut même la surprise d'avoir un Effort exceptionnelle en potion. Depuis en plus d'êtres les gardes du corps de Drago ils devinrent aussi les protecteurs d'Harry. Gare à celui qu'il se moquait de son handicap, car il finirait à l'infirmerie, même si Harry n'était pas au courant. Après tout, ce qu'il ne savait pas, ne pouvez lui nuire.

Harry avait aussi une correspondance régulière avec son parrain et sa marraine. Même si cette dernière demandait souvent de ses nouvelles, Harry préférait les lettres de Sirius, car il les ponctuait d'anecdotes sur les parents d'Harry. Apparemment sa cure à Sainte Mangouste pour récupérer d'Azkaban se passait bien, et le docteur Passio affirma qu'il pourrait quitter l'hôpital pour les fêtes de Noël.

Harry profitait des deux heures de cours qu'il avait en moins pour s'entrainer. Maintenant qu'il connaissait les schémas de la magie il arrivait à faire des sorts simples sans baguette. Par contre il galérait toujours à lancer le sortilège d'attraction, et ce même avec sa baguette. Il s'entrainait aussi à façonner la magie comme il le faisait quand il était dans son placard sous l'escalier, et arrivait en la concentrant entre ses mains, à avoir un aperçu plus détaillé de ce qui ce trouvait entre elles, même si ce n'était toujours pas aussi efficace que des vrais yeux.

Au matin d'Halloween, les élèves se réveillèrent dans une délicieuse odeur de citrouille qui flottait dans les couloirs. Mieux encore, le professeur Flitwick leur annonça qu'il allait leur apprendre à faire voler des objets.

Tout le monde en rêvait depuis qu'il l'avaient vu envoyer le crapaud de Neville à travers la classe dans un magnifique vol plané. Le professeur Flitwick demanda aux élèves de se répartir en équipes de deux.

Harry comme à son habitude fit équipe avec Neville et Hermione eu la malchance de tomber sur Ron Weasley. Le garçon n'était pas vraiment méchant, mais il lui arrivait d'être terriblement stupide. Quand Harry lui avait proposé les même méthodes qu'à Crabbe et Goyle pour augmenter ses notes, il l'avait envoyé bouler.

"N'oubliez surtout pas ce mouvement du poignet que nous avons appris." Couina le professeur Flitwick, perché sur sa pile de livres, comme d'habitude. "Le poignet bien souple, levez, tournez, rappelez-vous, levez, tournez. Et prononcez distinctement la formule magique, c'est très important. N'oubliez jamais le sorcier Baruffio qui avait un défaut de prononciation et dont la femme s'est retrouvée avec un bison sur les épaules au lieu d'un vison."

C'était très difficile. Harry et Neville levèrent, tournèrent, mais la plume qu'ils auraient dû envoyer dans les airs restait immobile sur la table. Excepté qu'Harry, selon les dires de Neville et Sia, faisait tressauter la plume.

À la table voisine, Ron n'avait pas beaucoup plus de chance.

"Wingardium Leviosa !" S'écriait-il en agitant ses longs bras comme un moulin à vent.

"Tu ne prononces pas bien." Lança Hermione. "Il faut dire Win-gar-dium Leviosa en accentuant bien le « gar »."

"Tu n'as qu'à le faire si tu es si intelligente." Répliqua Ron.

Hermione releva les manches de sa robe, donna un coup de baguette magique et articula nettement: "Wingardium Leviosa !" Leur plume s'éleva alors dans les airs, et s'immobilisa à plus d'un mètre au-dessus de leur tête.

"Bravo, très bien !" S'écria le professeur Flitwick en applaudissant. "Regardez tous, Miss Granger a réussi !" Ce qui eut pour effet de porter à son comble l'exaspération de Ron.

"Ça ne m'étonne pas que personne ne puisse la supporter." Dit Ron à Seamus à la fin du cours. "C'est un vrai cauchemar, cette fille-là !"

Harry qui était derrière eux et qui avait Hermione à son bras pour le guider, senti cette dernière trembler et desserrer son étreinte pour s'enfuir.

Harry la retint. "Et Neville, Drago, et moi on est quoi, des hamsters ?" Dit Harry d'une voix forte à l'attention de Ron. "Avant de te moquer des autres, regarde toi dans un miroir, à part tes frères tu ne te sociabilise avec personne. Et en plus Hermione à raison, ta prononciation est horrible." Et il parti en entrainant Hermione.

"Merci." Dit-elle en reniflant. "Mais il a raison, je n'ai aucune ami fille, c'est à peine si elle me tolère."

"Alors ce sont des idiotes." Répliqua Harry. "En fait, techniquement parlant elles le sont vraiment, puisque tout le monde parait idiot à côté de toi." Dit Harry avec un sourire qui fit rougir Hermione.

"Mais même sans ça je ne suis pas populaire à cause de mon côté miss je sais tout, et en plus je suis moche."

"Ne dit pas ça Hermione." Répondit Harry, puis après un moment de silence il dit. "Hermione, me laisserais-tu te toucher ?"

"QUOI !" Hurla Hermione complètement sous le choc.

"Le visage, Hermione, le visage." Lança rapidement Harry réalisant sa boulette. "Tu dis que tu te trouve moche, et quand à moi je ne sais pas à quoi tu ressemble. Je veux donc te toucher le visage pour savoir à quoi tu ressembles."

Hermione fut prise au dépourvu, mais accepta à condition qu'il le fasse à l'abri des regards.

Une fois les cours terminés ils trouvèrent un coin tranquille et Harry commença à caresser le visage d'Hermione. Ses mains passèrent d'abord sur le nez d'Hermione, puis sur ses joues, ses sourcils, son front, son menton, ses lèvres, et même ses dents. Quand Harry arriva aux oreilles, Harry senti une drôle de sensation.

"Hermione, est-ce que c'est tes cheveux ?" Demanda Harry.

"Oui Harry, je sais ils sont horribles."

"Tu rigoles ?" Dit Harry en malaxant les cheveux d'Hermione. "J'adore la sensation, on dirait du coton… ou de barbe à papa, j'hésite."

Hermione rougis tellement que même Harry le senti à travers ses doigts.

"Alors comment je suis ?" Demanda finalement Hermione.

"Aucune idée." Répliqua Harry. "Tu es la première fille à qui je fais ça, donc je n'ai pas de comparaison."

"Harry !" S'exclama Hermione, outré de s'être fait avoir comme ça.

"Tout ce que je peux te dire." Reprit Harry. " C'est que tu as la peau très douce, encore plus douce que celle de Drago."

Hermione rougit encore plus, puis soupira. "Allons diner."

* * *

Albus était plutôt de bonne humeur, le diner d'Halloween était exquis, les décorations de premier ordre, et il avait récolté un bon nombre de bonbon au citron.

Du coin de l'œil il observa Harry qui rigolait avec monsieur Londubat et miss Granger. Les elfes de maison de Poudlard c'étaient surpassés niveau cuisine et le serpent d'Harry faisait honneur au repas avec la même gourmandise que Ron Weasley.

Tout ce passait bien, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Quirrell débarque en courant et en hurlant "Un Troll… dans les cachots… je voulais vous prévenir." manquant de renversé la table des professeurs au passage, et en s'évanouissant la seconde d'après.

Il y eu un instant de panique de la part des élèves et Albus du faire exploser des étincelles pour attiré l'attention. Alors qu'il allait inviter les élèves à se calmer, Harry s'avança d'un pas rapide vers le professeur Quirrell et dit à la surprise de tout le monde.

"Arrêtez cette comédie c'est ridicule." Puis il arracha le turban de Quirrell.

Lui qui voulez le silence, il l'avait. Tous les élèves c'étaient tu en voyant le spectacle du professeur de DCFM. À l'arrière de la tête de ce dernier ce trouvait… Une autre tête. Et pas n'importe quelle tête. Celle de Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort.

Personne n'eut le temps de réagir à cause du choc, et Quirrell ce releva brutalement et attrapa Harry pour s'en servir comme otage. Seulement au moment où il posa sa main sur Harry, et avant que Tirésias n'est pu défendre son maître, Quirrell et Harry hurlèrent tout les deux de douleur, et Quirrell lâcha Harry, se dernier s'écroulant par terre, pour la simple et bonne raison que la main de Quirrell se transformait en cendre.

Avant que Quirrell ne puisse se ressaisir, Albus envoya le plus puissant expelliarmus qu'il pouvait lancer, et il ne fut pas le seul car Severus, Minerva, Filius et Pomona lancèrent le même sort à l'unisson, prouvant qu'ils avaient bien mérités leurs places de directeurs de maison, et envoyant Quirrell/Voldemort, voler à l'autre bout de la grande salle. Alors qu'Albus allait lancer un sort pour le capturer, Quirrell hurla de douleur alors qu'une ombre sortait de son corps, et il s'écroula, raide mort.

"Ça va Harry ?" Demanda Neville.

"Je me sens tout bizarre." Répondit Harry. "Et ma vision magique et complètement faussé."

"Nous parlerons de ça plus tard Harry." S'exclama Dumbledore en faisans apparaitre un drap pour recouvrir le corps de Quirrell. Puis s'adressant à tous les élèves. "Que les préfets accompagnent les élèves à leurs salle communes, il y a toujours un troll en liberté jusqu'à preuve du contraire."

Les élèves commencèrent à s'activer quand Harry s'exclama.

"Attendez ! La salle commune des Serpentards est dans les cachots où est sensé être le troll. En plus qui dit que maintenant il n'est pas sur le chemin menant aux salles communes des autres maisons."

"C'est juste Harry." Dit Dumbledore. "Changement de plan. Tous les élèves restent dans la grande salle. Filius, Pomona, vous protègerez les enfants pendant que Minerva, Severus et moi, irons affronter le troll. Les autres professeurs seront chargés d'aménager la grande salle pour que les élèves dorment ici. Et que quelqu'un s'occupe de Quirrell."

Tous les professeurs acquiescèrent.

"Cela convient-il mieux Harry ?" Demanda Dumbledore avec un sourire en coin.

Mais à la surprise du vieux directeur Harry répondit. "Pas tout a fait."

Harry pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge et dit "Sonorus !", puis il prit une grande inspiration. Tous ceux qui avaient vue faire Harry ou l'avaient entendus, se bouchèrent les oreilles alors que ce dernier hurla.

"PPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS !"

Le nom de l'esprit frappeur se répercuta dans tout le château et ce dernier arriva depuis le mur de droite en souriant.

"M'aurais-tu appelé mon petit pote Potter ?" Dit-il d'un ton narquois.

"C'est possible mon petit pote Peeves." Répondit Harry sur le même ton après s'être lance un 'Sourdinam'. "Un troll est dans Poudlard. Pourrais-tu prévenir les autres fantômes de patrouiller à la recherche d'élèves afin qu'ils viennent se mettre à l'abri ici, s'il te plaît. Et préviens aussi Rusard de prendre Miss Teigne pour qu'ils se mettent à l'abri. Tu auras une caisse entière de farces et attrapes de chez Zonko si tu le fais, et une caisse en plus si tu le fais en moins de cinq minutes."

L'esprit frappeur eu un énorme sourire sadique à la pensée de toutes les bêtises qu'il allait pouvoir faire. "Quand c'est demandé si gentiment on ne peut pas refuser une telle offre." Répondit-il en ricanant. Puis il disparu à toutes vitesse.

"Je crois que je n'ai rien oublié, monsieur le directeur ?" Dit Harry.

Le directeur restait là, à regarder Harry comme deux ronds de flan, avant de se ressaisir. "Oui en effet. Minerva, Severus, avec moi." Puis ils quittèrent ensemble la grande salle avant d'en fermer les portes. Les fantômes étant charger de prévenir quand un élève voulait rentrer.

Un immense brouhaha s'éleva quand les trois professeurs quittèrent la pièce, et Neville aida Harry à se relever. Il avait donné toutes ses instructions alors qu'il était encore sur le sol, tremblant comme une feuille du au contre coup de ce qu'il c'était passé avec Quirrell.

Alors qu'il était de nouveau bien installé. Harry fut rejoins par Drago, Crabbe et Goyle.

"Tu nous a sauvé la vie." Dit Drago.

"Tu n'exagères pas un peu." Répondit Harry en souriant.

"Non. Si on avait suivis les premiers ordres de Dumbledore, Merlin seul sait ce qui aurait pu se produire, et il y a aussi Quirrell."

"Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé d'ailleurs ?" Demanda Harry. "Après qu'il m'ait touché ma vision magique et parti aux fraises."

"Comment ça ?" Demanda Neville.

"Ben, je sais pas. Elle avait peut-être envie d'une tarte."

"Harry !" S'exclama Hermione. "Un peu de sérieux."

"Désolé Hermione. Donc depuis que Quirrell ma touché ma vision magique est brouillé, elle commence seulement à redevenir normale, même si je ne suis pas encore au top. D'ailleurs en parlant de Quirrell, comment il va ?"

"Il est mort." Répondit Drago.

"Mort ? Je veux bien que c'était un mangemort, mais c'était pas un peu extrême comme réaction ?"

"Je pense surtout que c'est du au faite que le seigneur des ténèbres a quitté son corps."

Harry poussa un "HEIIIIN ?!" d'incompréhension.

"On pensé que tu le savais." Dit Neville. "Vu que tu lui as arraché son turban, montrant à tous le visage de tu-sais-qui à l'arrière du crane de Quirrell."

"QUOI ? NON !" Nia Harry avec véhémence. "Je pensais juste qu'il avait une marque des ténèbres à l'arrière du crane, pas Voldemort en personne."

À ce nom, un frisson général parcourra la grande salle.

"Monsieur Potter, nous apprécieront que vous ne prononciez pas ce nom." Le sermonna le professeur Chourave.

"Pardon professeur, je ne suis pas encore habitué au fait de ne pas prononcer son nom."

Harry avait à peine fini de parlé que Peeves débarqua.

"C'est fait. J'ai dû un peu forcer la main à Ruru, mais il est actuellement enfermé dans la salle de classe de McGo avec la saleté qu'il appelle un chat." Dit Peeves. Puis en repartant il lâcha. "N'oublies pas ta promesse Potty."

"Sinon Harry." Reprit Drago. "Nous avons une dette de vie à ton égard et on compte bien la rembourser."

Crabbe et Goyle hochèrent la tête pour confirmer qu'ils étaient d'accord.

"Tu exa…" Commença Harry.

"Non je n'exagères pas, Harry." L'interrompit Drago. Puis après un moment de silence il reprit. "J'ai une idée. Vu que tu as vécus chez les moldus je suppose que n'a pas d'elfe de maison ?"

"Mec, je sais même pas ce que c'est." Répondit Harry.

"Vois ça comme un domestique. Il se trouve qu'à la maison on en a plusieurs, on pourrait t'en céder un pour qu'il t'aide dans les tâches du quotidien."

"Je ne sais pas." Avoua Harry.

"Si c'est l'argent qui te pose un problème, sache que les elfes n'ont pas besoin d'argent."

"Mais c'est de l'esclavage." S'indigna Hermione.

"Non Hermione." L'interrompit Neville. "Les elfes de maison n'ont pas de besoin matériel comme nous, ils ont juste besoin de magie sorcières. Quand un elfe et lié magiquement à une famille, ce dernier est alimenté en magie, ce qui accrois considérablement sa durée de vie, à condition qu'il y a un membre de cette famille qui soit toujours vivant, et que l'elfe effectue les tâches qu'il lui son assigné. Mais généralement, il n'y a pas de soucis car les elfes de maisons aiment travailler. C'est comme si quelqu'un te payait pour que tu étudies, sauf qu'a la place des gallions, il te paye en rallongeant ton espérance de vie."

"Est si l'elfe n'est pas lié à une famille ou s'il n'effectue pas ses tâches ?" Demanda Hermione.

"Techniquement parlant, un elfe ne peut passer outre les ordres du, ou des, sorciers qu'il sert." Repris Drago. "Mais sinon un elfe non lié peu avoir une durée de vie de vingt cinq ans environ s'il est en bonne santé. Mais si un elfe est lié jeune alors il peut atteindre jusqu'à quatre vingt, à quatre vingt dix ans, grand maximum."

"Est-ce que c'est possible d'en avoir un à l'essai ?" Demanda Harry.

"C'est rare mais ça c'est déjà fait." Répondit Drago. "De toute façons tant que tu n'auras pas accepté clairement l'elfe il restera lié à sa famille précédente, s'il en avait une. Dans ce cas là, la mienne."

Harry réfléchit un moment puis dit. "C'est vrai qu'à Poudlard je n'ai pas trop de problème grâce à la magie et Sia, mais dans un lieu où la magie est faible… C'est d'accord, je veux bien essayer. Merci Drago."

"C'est nous qui te remercions, Harry." Dit Drago. "J'enverrais un hibou à père demain matin pour qu'il t'envoie Dobby. Il a son caractère mais il travaille bien."

"D'accord. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser. Je dois aller voir les jumeaux. J'ai une commande à passer."


	15. Chapitre 14 : Explications

Chapitre 14 : Explications.

Harry était dans le bureau de Dumbledore, où il y trainait une légère odeur d'alcool. Ça ne faisait même pas une heure que l'agitation de la grande salle avait eu lieu, et le troll avait été capturé puis relâché dans son milieu naturel.

"Donc si je comprend bien." Dit Dumbledore. "Tu ne savais pas que le professeur Quirrell était possédé par Tom ?"

"Tom ?" Demanda Harry.

"Le vrai nom de Voldemort." Reprit Albus en faisans frissonner Minerva. "Tom Elvis Jedusor. Et contrairement à ce qu'il dit, il n'est pas un sang-pur mais un sang-mêlé, son père était moldu."

"Ah, d'accord." S'exclama Harry. "Donc non, je pensais que le professeur Quirrell était comme le professeur Rogue, un mangemort qui c'était repentis, et que sa marque était à l'arrière de son crane, même si son apparence magique était différente."

"Pour votre information monsieur Potter." Dit Rogue. "La marque des ténèbres est 'toujours' sur le bras gauche."

"Et si le mangemort n'as pas de bras gauche ?" Demanda Harry.

"Le cas ne c'est jamais présenté. Mais sinon de quelle manière la magie était-elle différente ?" Demanda Rogue.

"Chez vous la magie de la marque ressemblait à un serpent qui s'enroulait autour de votre bras et dont la tête plongeait dans la marque. Chez Quirrell c'était l'inverse, la tête du serpent sortait de l'arrière de sa tête et s'enroulait autour. Il y a aussi le fait que quand je la 'regardais' directement je ressentais une douleur dans ma cicatrice, et enfin quand j'étais à proximité, un fil très fin de magie apparaissait entre ma cicatrice et la tête du serpent."

"Est-ce vrai ?" Demanda Minerva incrédule.

"Oui, professeur." Confirma Harry. "Et vu que ce fil était similaire à celui des jumeaux Weasley j'ai essayé de projeter mes pensées à travers."

"Cela était complètement inconscient Harry." S'exclama Dumbledore. "Cela aurait pu être très dangereux. Promet-moi ne pas recommencer une telle folie sans en avertir Minerva, Severus, ou moi."

"Très bien professeur. De toute façon je n'ai pas réussi car il y avait comme une barrière ou un truc du genre qui bloquait la pensée avant d'atteindre le serpent."

"C'est plutôt compréhensible." Dit Dumbledore. "Premièrement ce que tu as fait s'apparente à la Legilimancie, l'art de lire dans les pensées, même si dans ton cas tu as projeté tes pensées, ce qui est plus facile, la Legilimancie et très difficile à maîtrisé même pour un sorcier adulte."

"Vous voulez dire que quelqu'un pourrait lire dans mes pensées ?" Demanda Harry sur la défensive.

"Normalement, non." Repris Dumbledore. "Car pour lire dans les pensées de quelqu'un il faut qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux, car les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme. Or dans ton cas c'est impossible à cause du fait que tes yeux sont morts. Il existe cependant certain cas où cette règle ne s'applique pas comme avec les jumeaux Weasley du fait de leur similarité aussi bien physique que mentale."

Harry soupira de soulagement. "Pour une fois que ma cécité sert à quelque chose."

"Quand à la barrière dont vous parliez." Dit Rogue. "Il s'agit de l'Occlumancie, la sœur de la Legilimancie. Il s'agit de l'art de fermer son esprit avec de faux souvenirs ou des souvenirs sans importance pour cacher les souvenir important. Le seigneur des ténèbres et passé maître dans ces deux arts, et techniquement parlant vous êtes vous aussi un Occlumens, par votre immunité à la Legilimancie."

"Quoi il en soit il faudra nous prévenir au cas où ta cicatrice te fais mal à nouveau." Dit Dumbledore. "Et sinon, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait comprendre que le Professeur Quirrell était mauvais ?"

"Déjà je pensais que le coup du bègue était là pour s'attirer la sympathie des élèves car je peux vous dire que son bégaiement sonnait faux. Tout comme son air apeuré, d'ailleurs." Dit Harry. "Mais c'est le coup du troll qui la clairement trahit, car vu que je savais qu'il jouait un rôle de peureux, quelqu'un comme lui, qui enseigne la DCFM devrait pouvoir s'occuper d'un troll s'en problème. Même un sixième année le pourrait sans problème."

"Effectivement Harry. Je te remercie d'avoir répondu à nos questions." Dit Dumbledore. "Severus voulez-vous bien escorter Harry à la grande salle ? Je préfère faire des patrouilles afin d'être sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'autre surprise de Quirrell avant de renvoyer les élève dans leurs salles communes."

"Oui, Monsieur le directeur."

"Harry veux-tu rajouter quelque chose avant de rejoindre tes amis ?" Demanda le vieux directeur.

"Juste une." Dit Harry en se levant. Il se rapprocha de Dumbledore et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Minerva et Severus virent le directeur ouvrir grand les yeux, puis sourire.

"Je te remercie Harry." Dit Albus. "Je te souhaite une bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit professeur Dumbledore, bonne nuit professeur McGonagall."

"Bonne nuit monsieur Potter." Répondit Minerva, alors qu'Harry et Severus quittaient la pièce.

Une fois la porte refermée, elle demanda. "Je sais que cela ne me regarde pas mais, que vous à dit Harry ?"

"Rien que la vérité Minerva, rien que la vérité. Il m'a aussi donné un conseil que je vais suivre."

"Et sinon que pensez-vous de tout cela ? Le fil de magie, la douleur dans la cicatrice d'Harry et que faisons nous pour tous les élèves ? Après tout, ils ont vus Vous-savez-qui de leurs propre yeux."

"Pour Harry je n'ai que des suppositions." Dit Albus. "Quand au élèves, fermer la volière ne servirait à rien car les parent seront quand même au courant aux vacances de noël, si ce n'est pas avant. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est demander aux élèves de minimisé le contenus de leur lettre pour contenir la casse, et prier Merlin pour que Cornelius ne fasse pas une bêtise. Je vais d'ailleurs l'informé de suite afin de… en fait, je ne sais même pas quelle conséquence cela aura, ce sera un coup de poker. Soit ça passe soit ça casse. Mais il est sûr que ça cassera si je ne fait rien. Et je dois aussi penser à un nouveau professeur pour remplacer Quirrell. Bonne nuit Minerva."

"Bonne nuit, Albus." Répondit le professeur de métamorphose en quittant la pièce.

Une fois la porte fermée, Albus la verrouilla d'un coup de baguette, se leva de son siège, et se dirigea vers une tapisserie aussi large qu'un rideau. Il l'a déplaça d'un geste de la main faisans apparaitre deux caisses de bouteilles de whisky pur feu, dont une était plus remplit de bouteilles vides que de bouteilles pleines.

"Tu as raison Harry." Murmura Dumbledore. "Si toi tu as sentis l'odeur d'autre le pourrons aussi, et quelque soit l'âge, trop d'alcool et mauvais pour la santé. Et cela est encore plus vrai à mon âge."

D'un geste de baguette, il détruisit les deux caisses, et d'un autre fit disparaitre les débris. Il ne restait qu'une bouteille qui échappa au massacre, et Albus la scella magiquement pour que seuls les invités puissent se servir. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce qu'il se privait qu'il fallait priver les autres.

* * *

"UN SANG-MÊLÉ ?" S'exclama Drago.

"Chut ! Moins fort." S'exclama Harry.

Le quatuor d'amis étaient dans la grande salle dans des sacs de couchage et Harry les mettait au courant de sa discutions avec le directeur.

"Désolé." Répondit Drago. "Mince, père ne m'a jamais parlé de ça. Si ça se trouve il ne le sait même pas."

"D'après ce que j'ai lu sur Tom, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ai caché ce petit détail." Dit Harry.

"Et sinon pourquoi Quirrell c'est transformé en allumette quand il t'a touché ?" Demanda Neville.

"D'après Dumbledore, ma mère c'est sacrifié à Voldemort pour que je puisse survivre et ça m'aurais donné une protection magique contre lui. C'est pour ça que j'ai survécu et que Quirrell n'a pas put me toucher, vu qu'il abritait Voldemort."

"Tu peux arrêter de prononcer son nom !?" S'exclama Drago d'un ton agacé en frissonnant.

"Désolé, c'est juste trop bizarre de l'appeler 'Tom'." Dit Harry. "Mais le truc que je ne comprends pas, c'est que ma mère ne doit pas être la seule mère à s'être sacrifié pour protéger son enfant. Alors pourquoi, je suis le seul à avoir survécu ?"

"Il doit nous manquer une donnée." Dit Hermione. "Il doit y avoir un petit truc en plus du sacrifice qui doit avoir une importance majeur, et qui change complètement la donne. Mais je ne vois pas quoi."

"Dormons." Dit Harry. "Comme on dit la nuit porte conseil. On aura peut être une illumination au réveil."

"Il y en a une qui n'a pas attendu ton conseil." Rigola Hermione en pointant du doigt Tirésias qui ronflait allègrement.

Avant qu'ils ne se couchent Drago demanda. "Au fait quelle pensée as-tu projeté à Quirrell ?"

"Un truc tout bête." Répondit Harry. "Toc, Toc, Il y a quelqu'un ?"

Et c'est sur des éclats de rires qu'ils se couchèrent.

* * *

Lucius venait à peine de se réveiller quand un hibou débarqua.

La lettre qu'il apportait était de Drago et comme avec sa dernière lettre, elle était scellée avec un mot lui demandant de prendre une potion calmante.

Lucius soupira mais s'exécuta. Quand il lu la lettre son cœur manqua plusieurs battements à chaque nouvelle information.

À peine avait-il fini de lire qu'il fonça s'habiller et faire une toilette rapide. Puis il appela Dobby.

"Dobby, tu préviendras Narcissa que je suis au ministère et dit lui de lire cette lettre. Une fois cela fait tu iras à Poudlard et tu te présenteras à Harry Potter afin qu'il devienne ton nouveau maître, s'il t'accepte."

"Bien maître." Répondit Dobby impassiblement. Mais intérieurement il sautait de joie. Enfin il allait quitter cette horrible famille. Dommage qu'il allait devoir dire adieux aux autres elfes de la maison qui sont ses amis. Il espérait juste que son nouveau maître soit meilleur que l'ancien, et si c'était le cas, qu'il l'accepte en tant que serviteur.

Lucius quand à lui, se rendit au ministère par poudre de cheminette. Il était temps de montrer dans quel camp il était, et de voir jusqu'à quel point il pouvait manipuler cet imbécile de Fudge.

Arrivé au ministère Lucius ne fut pas surprit de voir que tout le monde courraient dans tous les sens. Il se dirigea directement au bureau du ministre de la magie où l'assistant de se dernier le fit entrer pour y découvrir un Cornelius fou de rage.

En le voyant le visage de Fudge s'éclaircit. "Lucius, Merlin soit loué vous êtes là. J'arrive à peine à retenir la gazette de publier son retour. Il ne peut pas être de retour n'est-ce pas ? Il faut discréditer Dumbledore, je ne veux pas être connus comme le ministre qui a permit le retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom."

Lucius était impressionné par le fait que Fudge ai dit tout cela sans reprendre une seule fois son souffle. "Monsieur le ministre calmez-vous. Si nous agissons correctement nous pourront sortir de cette crise sans trop de dégâts."

Le ministre pris une grande inspiration est demanda. "Vous avez des idées ?"

Oh, ça, oui. Il en avait des idées pour un camp comme pour l'autre. Il savait que les idées qu'il allait donner, allaient le fixer définitivement dans un camp ou dans l'autre. S'il voulait faire marche arrière c'était maintenant. Mais Potter avait sauvé son fils, alors que le seigneur des ténèbres, se faux sang-pur…

"Voici comment vous allez procéder. Essayez de retenir la gazette le plus longtemps possible, une semaine serait parfait. Ensuite appelait Amelia Bones pour qu'elle recrute et forme des nouveaux aurors en masse, sans restriction de budget, s'il le faut j'apporterais mon soutien financier. En ce qui concerne Dumbledore ne faite rien." Lucius s'humecta les lèvres. Lui qui avait tout fait pour virer le vieux directeur, il allait maintenant l'aider. Il frissonna avant de reprendre. "Certes Vous-savez-qui était à Poudlard mais il y restait caché, car Dumbledore y est directeur. Nul doute que si quelqu'un d'autre avait été à sa place, Vous-savez-qui se serais montré et aurais fait un carnage ou pire, aurait recruté de nouveaux disciples parmi la nouvelle génération, et je vous rappelle que mon seul héritier est actuellement à Poudlard. Les enfants sont l'avenir de notre monde, virer Dumbledore serait le condamner à disparaitre. Quand enfin tout cela sera fait vous ferez un communiqué de presse qui confirmera qu'une forme affaibli de… de Voldemort est bien apparu à Poudlard." Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir prononcer son nom.

"Lucius, vous n'y pensez pas…" Commença le ministre, avant d'être interrompus.

"Quand le vin est tiré il faut le boire. Nous ne pourrons pas cacher indéfiniment cet accident. Vous ne serez pas connu comme le ministre qui a permit le retour du seigneur des ténèbres, mais bien comme le ministre qui aura tout fait pour empêcher une seconde guerre et fait en sorte que Voldemort reste ce qu'il aurait toujours du être… mort, grâce au recrutement massif d'aurors qualifiés, ainsi qu'avec des campagnes de prévention. Il faudra aussi améliorer nos relations avec les gobelins, afin de pouvoir bénéficier de leur magie. Je vous rappelle monsieur le ministre, que les gobelins sont de redoutable guerriers et qu'ils n'ont pas leur pareil en ce qui concerne les sorts de protection. Faite cela, est non seulement vous garderez votre poste mais il y a aussi de grande chance pour que vous soyez réélus."

Après un moment de silence où Fudge fit les cent pas, il s'exclama. "Ça pourrait marcher. D'autant plus que Dumbledore semble coopérer vu qu'il m'a tout de suite mit au courant pour Vous-savez-qui. Je vais suivre vos conseils. Et je dois ajouter que je ne me souviens pas de vous avoir vu si déterminé."

Lucius ne dit rien. Bien évidemment qu'il était déterminé, son fils unique avait ce taré de sang-mêlé comme professeur de DCFM. Quelle blague ! Heureusement que Potter était là. Il allait devoir réfléchir à quelque chose pour le remercier, car la vie d'un elfe, et ce qu'il avait proposé à Fudge ne valaient pas la vie de son fils. Non il allait devoir faire bien plus pour rembourser sa dette, mais quoi ? Autre chose le frappa. Comment allait-il faire avec les autres mangemorts ?


	16. Chapitre 15 : Nouveau professeur

Chapitre 15 : Nouveau professeur.

La révélation du retour de Voldemort ne se fit pas sans heurts. Dumbledore et Fudge eurent tout les deux leurs lots de beuglantes, dont une de Molly Weasley qui était particulièrement inventive en termes de jurons et d'insultes. Certain élèves prirent même des notes de certain jurons 'au cas où', quand celle de Dumbledore avait explosé dans la grande salle. Mais tout se calma avec la gazette qui affirma, une semaine plus tard, que le ministère avait prit des mesures pour empêcher le retour de Voldemort, ce qui avait beaucoup surprit Dumbledore, qui pensait que le ministre viendrait en personne pour le virer, alors quant fait, il n'avait même pas eu droit à une tape sur les doigts.

Harry venait, comme à son habitude, de rentrer dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuné, avant que tout le monde n'arrive, quand il 'vit' quelque chose de pour le moins dérangeant.

Il s'avança alors directement vers la table des professeurs et dit. "Excusez-moi professeur Dumbledore. Pourrais-je vous parler seul à seul une minutes s'il vous plaît, c'est important."

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil, mais il s'essuya la bouche et emmena Harry dans la petite pièce se trouvant derrière la table des professeurs, Puis lança différents sorts pour rendre la conversation privé.

"Je t'écoute Harry."

"Voilà professeur Dumbledore, après l'accident 'Quirrell' je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je vous avertisse à propos de la nouvelle personne à la table des professeurs…"

"Ne t'en fait pas, Harry." L'interrompit Dumbledore avec un petit rire. "Il s'agit du nouveau professeur de DCFM, le professeur Lupin. Et comme tu l'as remarqué il n'est pas comme tout le monde, c'est un…"

Cette fois c'est Harry qui l'interrompit. "Un loup garou ! Sirius m'a parlé de lui dans ses lettre, c'était un grand ami de papa."

Dumbledore ricana. "En effet, et pour ton information les élèves ne risque rien car le professeur Lupin prendra une potion, tout du long de son séjour ici, qui neutralisera son loup intérieur. Ainsi il se transformera physiquement mais pas mentalement. Il sera donc inoffensif."

Harry acquiesça de la tête.

"Juste pour être sûr." Reprit Dumbledore. "Qu'as-tu vus ?"

"Il a une aura de un à deux centimètres d'épaisseur qui l'entoure. Sauf au niveau de la tête où on voit clairement une tête d'animale, surement son loup intérieur." Répondit Harry.

"Rien d'autre ?"

"Rien d'autre."

"Très bien, d'en ce cas retournons prendre notre petit déjeuné." Dit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

* * *

Le premier cours du professeur Lupin était incroyable. Ils avaient du affronter un épouvantard. Cela avait été très dur pour Neville quand la créature prit la forme de sa mère, retourné à l'état catatonique, avant que Neville ne lui lance un Riddikulus qui lui fit faire du Break dance.

Pour Harry ce fut plus que facile car quand il se présenta devant la créature, celle-ci prit une forme qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, et il n'eux même pas besoin de lancer de sort. Mais d'après Neville et Hermione, l'épouvantard avait pris la forme d'une sphère vaporeuse complètement noire. Après un moment Harry comprit. Il avait peur de perdre sa vision magique, et de se retrouver complètement dans le noir.

Le cours était fini et le professeur Lupin vit qu'Harry était toujours dans la salle de classe. Il se concentra pour calmer son loup intérieur car quand il avait appris pour Harry, cela l'avait rendus fou furieux au point qu'il faillit se transformer, sans pleine lune. Le loup ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'on puisse faire ça à un enfant, un louveteau, l'humain non plus d'ailleurs. Il avait aussi appréhendé le fait qu'Harry affronte l'épouvantard et que la classe panique sous le coup d'un Voldemort bis. Mais vu qu'Harry ne savait pas à quoi il ressemblait, il n'y avait pas de gros risque, et il avait eu raison.

"Désirez-vous quelque chose, Harry ?" Demanda Remus.

"Pas spécialement." Répondit Harry. "Je voulais simplement faire connaissance. Sirius m'a beaucoup parlé de vous dans ses lettres."

"Il me parle aussi beaucoup de vous dans les lettres qu'il m'écrit. Il est très fière de vous, et de ce que vous avait déjà accomplit."

À ces mots Remus vit Harry rougir. Puis ce dernier s'approcha, la tête penché sur le côté, comme s'il réfléchissait. Puis il tendit sa main au niveau du visage de Remus en disant. "Si vous le permettez."

Remus, ne comprenant pas ce qu'Harry voulait dire, ne répondit pas. Il vit alors Harry serrer le poing de manière à ne laisser que l'index et le majeur, légèrement tendus, puis faire avec ses deux doigts un mouvement, comme s'il grattait l'air à quelque centimètre au dessus de sa propre tête. Remus allait demander à Harry ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, quand il le sentit. Son loup intérieur réagissait, il ne savait comment, au geste d'Harry. Il sentait un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis l'époque où il était lui-même élève à Poudlard, son loup était heureux. C'est alors, qu'a sa plus grande surprise et sa plus grande honte, son pied se mis à marteler frénétiquement le sol de contentement. Quand Harry eu fini, Remus demanda. "Qu'est-ce que… ?"

"Je vous ai dit que je voulais faire connaissance. Et quand je disais ça, ça concernait les deux vous. J'ai donc concentré ma magie dans mes doigts pour grattouiller votre loup intérieur derrière les oreilles. Et apparemment ça lui à plus." Répondit Harry avec un petit rire.

Remus rougit de honte. "Quoi qu'il en soit, cela ne se fait pas de grattouiller les oreilles d'un professeur, Harry." Ce qui eux pour effet de faire éclater de rire Harry, et par le même coup, Remus lui-même.

"Sûr ce, vous devriez y aller, le diner va bientôt être servi. Avez-vous besoin d'un coup de mains ?"

"Non, c'est bon." Répondit Harry. "J'ai Sia pour me guider. D'ailleurs… Dobby !"

L'elfe apparu en demandant "Qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour vous, maître."

Harry appréciait beaucoup l'elfe est l'avait officiellement pris comme serviteur, de même pour les elfes de maisons qu'ont envoyé les pères de Crabbe et Goyle, Pumky et Dolly. Ces deux derniers, il les avait envoyés au manoir Londubat pour aider Alice et Frank. Dolly étant la seule femelle, elle avait automatique pris du service au près d'Alice, tendit que Pumky s'occupait de Frank. Ils faisaient tout les deux d'excellents serviteurs et les elfes du manoir Londubat les accueillir comme s'ils avaient toujours été au service de la famille Londubat.

"Tu peux ramener mes affaires de cours dans ma chambre et les ranger comme je te l'ai montré s'il te plaît."

"C'est un plaisir de vous servir maître." Répondit l'elfe. Puis il prit les affaires qu'Harry lui tendait et il disparu.

* * *

Quand on frappa à la porte du manoir Malefoy, Lucius ouvrit lui-même la porte plutôt que de laisser les elfes s'en charger.

"Entrez." Dit-il. "Je vous attendais. Allons dans mon bureau nous y seront plus au calme."

Une dizaine de silhouettes encapuchonnées entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle indiqué.

Une fois tous à l'intérieur, Lucius lança les différents sorts de discrétions habituels à ce genre de rencontre.

Une fois fait, une des silhouettes s'avança et dit. "As-tu quelque chose à dire pour ta défense pour avoir trahis le maître ?"

"Oui, j'en ai même plusieurs." Répondit Lucius.

À cette réponse plusieurs silhouettes s'agitèrent.

"Tu ne nie pas ?" Demanda le porte-parole.

"Non, et quand j'aurais fini de vous expliquer le pourquoi de mon geste, vous comprendrez pourquoi je ne le nie pas."

Le porte-parole était surpris. Il connaissait le sang froid de Lucius, mais là c'était plus que ça.

"C'est uniquement parce que tu as été le bras droit du maître que nous te laissons la parole, sinon nous t'aurions abattu comme un chien."

"J'en est bien conscience et je vous en remercie." Dit Lucius. Il avait réussi à franchir la première étape, maintenant il fallait la jouer fine s'il voulait s'en sortir en un seul morceau, et surtout, vivant. "Prenez donc un siège, cela risque prendre moment, et laissez moi vous raconter ce que j'ai découvert à propos du maître."

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre plus court que d'habitude mais je me rattrape dans le suivant. Autre chose j'ai réédité tout les chapitre précédent après avoir corrigé les fautes. Attention je ne dit pas qu'il n'y en a plus, mais qu'il y en a moins qu'avant. Par contre en éditant j'ai oublié de copier les messages que j'avais rajouté (comme celui là), désolé mais il sont perdu.


	17. Chapitre 16 : Noël

Chapitre 16 : Noël.

Lucius attendait sur la voix 9¾, en compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle sénior, pour revoir son fils ainsi que rencontrer Harry Potter. Il n'en revenait pas de s'en être sorti sans qu'un seul sort soit lancé. Crabbe et Goyle avaient été les premiers à être d'accord avec Lucius. Après tout, Potter avait aussi sauvé leurs fils. Il avait d'ailleurs sauvé tous les Serpentards, mais aucun autre mangemort ne le reconnaissait. Les mangemorts l'avaient traité de menteur, et d'un tas de nom d'oiseaux. Mais Lucius ne hausa pas une seule fois le ton, comprenant bien que cela ne servirait à rien d'autre qu'accélérer sa mort. Il répondit aux diverses insultes qu'en exposant les faits. Il dit où il s'était procuré les chiffres et avait invité les mangemort à faire leurs propres recherches et de se faire leurs propres idées, plutôt que de le croire, ou non, aveuglément. Il exposa aussi différent aspect du quotidien sorcier :

-La gazette du sorcier ? Imprimer sur des machines moldus assisté par magie, et dont les photos étaient prises avec des vieux appareils photo moldus, eux aussi.

-Le Poudlard express ? Un vieux moyen de transport moldu restauré par magie.

-La radio sorcière ? Pourquoi utilisé le qualificatif 'sorcière' et pas simplement l'appeler 'radio' ? Parce que c'est une technologie moldue adapté à nos besoins.

-L'ascenseur du ministère ? Moldu lui aussi.

-L'eau courante ? Créer par un cracmol d'après la magie qui sert de système d'évacuation des eaux usées de Poudlard, et qui fut d'abord utilisé par les moldus, puis par les sorciers. De nos jours plus de 90% des demeures sorcières on la version moldu d'équipé, même si l'entretien est fait magiquement.

"Et je pourrais continuer pendant plus d'une heure comme ça." Dit-il.

À la fin de sa démonstration de preuves il montra le livre qu'il avait trouvé sur les inventions moldus et leurs avait montré leurs puissances de feu.

Seul Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson l'avaient rejoins, les autres avait décidé de faire des recherche chacun de leurs côtés, et ceux qui parlait d'autres langues partirent chercher dans d'autres pays des informations similaires ou qui démentirez ce que leur avait dit Lucius. Heureusement pour lui, tous les fanatiques étaient à Azkaban. Nul doute que Bellatrix l'aurait torturé puis tué, sans lui donner la moindre chance de s'expliquer.

Quand ils furent partis, Lucius écrivit une longue lettre à son fils pour lui rapporter ce qu'il avait fait de ses conseils, la ligne de conduite qu'il avait adopté au ministère, la réunion d'aujourd'hui, et le fait qu'il allait être grand frère. Il lui écrit aussi de tout dire à Potter sur ce qu'il avait été et ce qu'il était 'maintenant'. Le risque était gros, s'il foirait c'était direction Azkaban, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Il joignit aussi une lettre pour Potter vu que Drago l'avait informé pour les gants de lecture d'Harry.

C'est donc avec appréhension qu'il attendait dans le froid la confrontation.

La première chose qu'il remarqua, c'est son fils qui riait aux éclats. Jamais son fils n'avait eu l'air si heureux. Il était en compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle junior, d'une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas et de deux garçons qu'il devina être le fils Londubat et Harry Potter.

"Bonjour père." Dit Drago alors qu'ils arrivaient devant Lucius.

"Bonjour Drago. Pourrais-tu faire les présentations je te pris." Répondit-il.

"Bien sûr. Voici Hermione Granger, je vous ai parlé d'elle dans mes lettres, c'est elle qui m'a initié à la technologie moldue."

Lucius tendit la main et serra celle d'Hermione. "Je vous en suis reconnaissant. Sans vous il ne fait aucun doute que ma famille aurait continué à se fourvoyer sur un chemin dangereux."

"Ce fut un plaisir Lord Malefoy." Répondit Hermione.

Lucius vu avec plaisir que la jeune sang-de… née-de-moldus avait utilisé son titre de Lord.

"Voici Neville Londubat." Reprit Drago.

"Enchanté jeune homme." Dit Lucius.

"Moi de même my Lord." Répondit Neville.

"Et enfin Harry Potter." Dit Drago en présentant le survivant, mais un sifflement le rappela à l'ordre. "Et Tirésias."

"Enchanté." Dit Lucius qu'il lui tendit la main. "Avez-vous lu ma lettre ?" Il remarqua que Potter ne lui serra la main qu'après que le serpent autour de son cou ait sifflé à son oreille.

"Enchanté Lord Malefoy." Répondit Harry. "Ce fut une lecture très… intéressante. Mais toute aide pour vaincre ce taré est la bienvenue. Sinon pour en revenir à de meilleurs sentiments, Drago m'a mis au courant. Toutes mes félicitations, savez-vous s'il s'agit d'une fille ou d'un garçon."

Lucius fut surpris mais répondit honnêtement. "Nous l'ignorons. Il n'existe aucun sort pouvant permettre de définir le sexe d'un enfant à naître, on peut seulement savoir si la mère et enceinte ou non." Il fut alors surpris à nouveau quand Potter tourna sa tête vers Granger.

"Tu veux le plaisir de lui dire ou je m'en charge." Dit Harry ?

"Je peux ?" Répondit Hermione excité.

"Oui, mais pas de détail technique lourd dingue."

Hermione se rapprocha alors et déclara. "Il existe une technologie moldue qui s'appelle 'échographie' elle permet de voir le développement du fœtus et de voir s'il est en bonne santé, s'il y a un ou plusieurs enfant et même le sexe de l'enfant, mais seulement quelque mois après le début de la grossesse car le fœtus n'est pas encore assez développer pour en avoir un."

Décidément les moldus ne cessaient pas de le surprendre. "C'est sans risque ?" Demanda Lucius.

"Aucun risque, que se soit pour la mère ou l'enfant. Au contraire, il est possible de voir si le développement du fœtus se passe bien et intervenir rapidement en cas de problème et ainsi diminuer le risque de fausse couche. Par contre vous allez devoir utiliser des sorts de confusion en masse sur les docteurs vu que vous n'avez surement pas de dossier médicale moldu."

Il fallu un moment à Lucius pour digéré ces informations, puis il se reprit. "Merci pour ces informations. Cela vous dérangerait-il si je corresponds avec vous afin d'avoir plus de renseignements, car je suppose que vous avez hâte de retrouver votre famille ?"

"Pas du tout." Répondit Hermione. "Il se trouve que mes parents son dentistes, et on des liens avec le secteur médicale, même si ce n'est pas du tout la même branche que l'obstétrique."

Ils discutèrent encore un moment comme ça avant de se séparer. Lucius et Hermione, avec toute la clique Serpentard, d'un côté. Lucius voulant rencontrer les parents d'Hermione. Et Harry et Neville de l'autre. C'est deux derniers n'eurent pas à aller loin car La famille Londubat et Sirius les attendaient.

"Bonjour mes chéris." Dit Alice.

"Bonjour maman." Dit Neville en lui faisans un gros câlin.

"Bonjour Alice." Dit Harry en lui faisans un câlin à son tour.

"Vous en avez mit du temps." Dit Frank en prenants les deux enfants dans ses bras. "On commençait à s'inquiéter."

"Désolé, Frank." Répondit Harry. "On discutait avec monsieur Malefoy."

Sirius qui prenait à son tour les enfants dans ses bras se figea, et demanda d'un ton sec. "Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?"

"Tu ne va pas être comptent." Dit Harry en soupirant. "J'ai bien peur d'avoir… encore fait un miracle."

"Saint Potter ayez pitié de nous." S'exclama Neville d'un ton solennel.

"Bon, pour être honnête." Reprit Harry. "Hermione en est en grande parti responsable au même titre que moi."

"Mais expliques-toi bon sang." S'exclama Sirius avec véhémence.

Ils expliquèrent donc comment Hermione et Harry avait intéressé Drago à la technologie moldue et par son intermédiaire Lucius lui-même.

"Et en ce moment même il est en train de parler technologie moldue avec les parents d'Hermione qui sont tous les deux moldus." Dit Harry en rigolant.

"Un Malefoy amoureux des moldus." S'exclama Frank incrédule. "Décidément tu nous aura tout fait."

"Deux Malefoy." Le reprit Harry. "Et puis j'ai bien l'impression que pour Malefoy junior c'est plus l'amour d'une moldus en particulier qui l'intéresse. Enfin je devrais dire Née-de-moldus plutôt."

"Sérieusement !?" S'écria Neville.

Harry gloussa. "J'ai remarqué que quand il s'adressait à Hermione, Drago avait un léger trémolo dans la voix. Pas assez prononcer pour que monsieur tout le monde le remarque, mais assez prononcer pour moi."

Ils explosèrent tous de rire. Un Malefoy amoureux d'une née-de-moldu.

"Maintenant que j'y pense." Reprit Neville. "Drago viens de présenté officiellement Hermione à son père, et Hermione va surement le présenté à ses parents."

Un moment de silence s'abattit le temps que l'information soit digérée. Puis ils explosèrent de rire à nouveau.

"Mais plus sérieusement." Dit Harry. "Ne les taquinons pas avec ça. Je les aime bien tout les deux et ça me fendrait le cœur de savoir que ça na pas marcher entre eux à cause de nous."

"Compris." Répondit Neville le plus sérieusement possible. "Mais s'il met trop longtemps à se lancer, on lui file un coup de main."

"Ça va sans dire." Dit Harry avec un sourire en coin. "Au fait, nos affaires son bien arrivées ?"

"Oui Harry." Répondit Sirius. "Dobby les a amenées tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs en parlant de Dobby j'ai remarqué qu'il portait des vêtements ?"

Harry lui fit un grand sourire. "Tu te demande pourquoi il est encore à mon service. Et bien c'est très simple. Pour libérer un elfe il est bien précisé qu'il faut lui donné un vêtement, pas qu'il ne devait pas en porter. J'ai donc offert à Dobby des rouleaux de tissu et du matériel de couture que j'ai acheté par correspondance, afin qu'il se fabrique ses propres vêtements. C'est tellement simple que je suis étonné que personne n'y ai pensé avant."

Et c'est dans cette bonne humeur qu'ils transplanèrent au manoir Londubat.

* * *

Harry attendait dans le salon du manoir Londubat assis dans un fauteuil molletonné. Toutes la famille était parti à droite à gauche pour diverses tâches et avait laissé Harry là. Sirius était parti dans sa maison de square Grimmaurd pour prendre des affaires vu que les Londubat l'avaient invité à passer les fêtes de noël avec eux. Sirius trop comptant de quitter sa lugubre maison, et d'être au près de son filleul, accepta sans hésiter. Frank et Neville était parti sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter des décorations de noël et aussi des cadeaux de dernière minute, comme des rouleaux de tissus pour leurs elfes. Quand à Alice et Augusta elle était dans la cuisine et préparaient le thé pour le retour de tout le monde, au grand dam des elfes de maisons qui se sont vus expulsés de la cuisine.

Harry attendait donc, avec Sia, que tout le monde reviennent. Quand une voix l'interpella.

"La maison Londubat vous doit beaucoup jeune homme."

Harry se leva d'un bond. Il n'y avait au manoir Londubat pas autant de magie qu'a Poudlard ou Sainte Mangouste, mais il y en avait assez pour savoir qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce à part lui.

 _"SSSSur votre gauche, patron. Un tableau."_ Dit Sia.

Harry soupira. Les tableaux comprenaient de la magie, mais pour Harry ce n'était rien d'autre que des rectangles de magie d'où s'échappait des voix. Il se dirigea vers le tableau.

"Laissez-moi me présente." Dit le tableau avec entrain. "Neville Frank Londubat. Je suis le père de Frank et le défunt mari d'Augusta."

"Enchanté. Je suis…" Commença Harry avant d'être interrompus.

"Inutile de vous présenter jeune homme." Répondit Neville en rigolant. "Il n'y a pas dans cette maison une seule personne qui ne sache pas qui vous êtes et l'immense dette que notre famille a à votre égard."

Harry rougis un peu mais se reprit. "Vous avez dit, Neville ?"

"Oui." Répondit le tableau avec tristesse. "J'ai malheureusement quitté ce monde avant la naissance de mon petit fils. Et mon fils lui a donné mon prénom en mon honneur."

Après un moment de silence Neville reprit. "Déjà pour simplifier les choses, quand mon petit fils et moi somme dans la même pièce vous n'avez qu'a m'appeler 'sénior' ou 'monsieur N', c'est vous qui voyez. Ensuite je voudrais vous remercier officiellement pour ce que vous avez fait pour mon fils et ma charmante belle fille. Je peux vous dire que quand ma femme est rentré avec junior, tout les deux tremblant comme des feuilles, et nous ont annoncé le réveil d'Alice, tout les tableaux du manoir se sont rassemblés ici au point qu'on avait même plus la place pour respirer… enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Et la semaine d'après, c'est au tour de Frank. Les rires fusent à nouveaux dans le manoir familial et c'est grâce à vous. Moi Neville Frank Londubat, remercie officiellement Harry James Potter, pour les services qu'il a rendus à la famille Londubat. Qu'il sache qu'il est et qu'il sera à jamais un ami de la famille Londubat. Soyez la bienvenue dans la Famille Londubat." Sur ces mots, Neville s'inclina et Harry pu entendre venir d'un peu partout dans le manoir. "Soyez la bienvenue dans la Famille Londubat."

* * *

Harry était comme un petit fou. Son premier vrai noël, avec des vrais cadeaux et tout, et en plus la récolte avait été plus que bonne.

Hagrid lui avait envoyé une flute en bois. Et Harry lui avait envoyé en retour une boite de chocolat. Il avait d'ailleurs fait ça avec tous les professeurs dont il était proche, ainsi qu'à Rusard, Il avait aussi secrètement envoyé quelque bombabouses à Peeves. Minerva lui avait offert des friandises pour serpents, Flitwick des nouveaux stylos moldus avec le même enchantement anti-dépasse-lignes, et Rogue un set de potions pour le quotidien. Il y avait entre autre, des potions calmantes et de sommeil sans rêve, Harry remarqua que chaque fiole avait une inscription en braille.

Hermione lui avait envoyé un livre parlant des dernières innovations pour venir en aide aux handicapés, et Harry lui avait envoyé un livre sur les us et coutumes sorcières.

Drago quand à lui, lui avait offert un livre sur les lignés sang-purs. Harry en réponse lui avait offert des produits de beauté moldus. Drago ne l'avait pas cru quand il avait dit qu'Hermione avait la peau plus douce que lui. Et en prime un livre de drague moldue avec un petit mot disant 'au cas où'.

Les jumeaux Weasley lui avait envoyé un livre de blagues, et leur mère un pull tricoté mains, avec un grand H dessus. Harry leur avait envoyé un set de farces et attrapes moldus en retour. Malheureusement il n'avait rien envoyé à madame Weasley, ne pensant pas qu'elle lui enverrait quelque chose.

Neville avait offert à Harry des nouveaux gants en peau de dragon, plus fin que ceux qu'il utilisait à l'école mais tout aussi résistant. Il pourrait ainsi mieux se débrouiller en cours. Harry lui, lui offrir un harnais avec une laisse pour Trevor, afin qu'il ne s'enfuit plus.

Sirius avait eu la même idée que les jumeaux, et lui avait offert un livre de blagues. Harry lui avait offert en retour un livre sur l'aménagement d'intérieur moldus, comprenant des astuces en tout genre, car Sirius lui avait dit que sa maison était vraiment trop lugubre.

Remus lui avait offert un livre sur les loups garou. Et Harry lui envoya de nouvelles robes de sorciers, celle de professeur ayant selon les dires des autres élèves beaucoup trop vécues, et il lui avait aussi envoyé un os en caoutchouc pour son côté loup, ce qui avez beaucoup fait rire Sirius.

Frank, Alice, et Augusta, avaient quant à eux fait pot commun pour offrir à Harry une nouvelle canne pour aveugle. Elle avait couté assez cher car se n'était pas une canne ordinaire. En effet elle avait été faite, sur commande, par Ollivander, et ainsi il avait une canne qui faisait aussi baguette. Ollivander avait pris en compte les données de la baguette d'Harry, et elle était ainsi presque aussi puissante que sa baguette habituelle, et suffisamment compatible pour qu'Harry ne provoque pas d'explosion involontaire. Harry leur avait offert en retour, une montre à gousset pour Frank, des boucles d'oreille en forme de fleur pour Alice et un pendentif contenant une peinture miniature de sénior à Augusta.

Les Londubat avaient aussi offert à Harry une enveloppe. Cela surpris Harry mais pas autant que le contenue de cette dernière. À l'intérieur se trouvait des papiers d'adoption.

Harry pleura et fonça dans les bras d'Alice et Frank.

"Es-tu d'accord ?" Demanda d'une petite voix Alice.

"Je…" Commença Harry avant de penser à quelque chose. Après un moment de silence il demanda. "Est-ce que ça veux dire que j'abandonne le nom de Potter ?"

"Nous y avons déjà réfléchit." Répondit Frank. "Tu portera le nom que tu veux. Si tu veux t'appeler Harry James Potter, alors se sera ton nom. Si tu veux t'appeler Harry James Londubat, Alors se sera ton nom. Bien sûr nous serions heureux que tu prennes notre nom, mais nous ne voulons pas couper ton seul lien avec tes parents biologiques."

Harry réfléchit un moment puis demanda. "Je ne pourrais pas m'appeler, Harry James Londubat Potter ?"

Les adultes se regardèrent et c'est Sirius qui posa la question. "Pourquoi ce choix de nom Harry ?"

"Je veux faire parti de cette famille et je serais fier de porter le nom des Londubat." Commença Harry. "Mais il ne faut pas oublier l'influence du nom des Potter dans la communauté sorcière. Surtout quand on parle du survivant on pense tout de suite à Harry 'Potter'. En gardant ce nom j'augmente le nombre de portes qui s'ouvrent à moi et qui m'aideront à réalisé mon projet d'avenir. C'est pour ça que je souhaite porter les deux noms. Londubat pour ma famille et Potter pour les affaires et en souvenir de mes parents biologiques."

Après un moment, Harry ajouta en ricanant. "Et puis ce serait le bordel en cours quand les professeurs appelleront monsieur 'Londubat' et tomberons sur deux élèves au lieu d'un."

Tout le monde rigola à la dernière tirade d'Harry, et Frank exprima la pensée de tout le monde. "Très bien Harry. À partir de maintenant tu t'appelle Harry James Londubat Potter. On apportera les papiers au ministère pour que ce soit officielle, avant de vous mettre dans le Poudlard Express."

Harry sautilla sur place d'excitation, au grand dam de Tirésias.

 _"Pa…tron…a…rrê…té…ça…je…crois…que…je…vais…vo…mir."_ Réussi à dire Sia entre deux soubresauts.

Harry se calma et demanda d'une petite voix. "Est-ce que je peux vous appelez papa et maman ?"

Frank et Alice ne dirent rien et se contentèrent de serrer Harry dans leurs bras. Neville les rejoignit dans l'étreinte et lança. "Bienvenue dans la famille petit frère."

"PETIT FRÈRE ?" S'exclama Harry.

"Et oui !" Dit Neville en riant. "Désolé de te dire ça, mais je suis né un jour avant toi, ce qui fais que JE suis le grand frère."

"On peut pas se mettre d'accord pour une garde alterné du titre de grand frère ?" Demanda Harry.

"Non, c'est moi le grand frère un point c'est tout."

"Maaaaiiiiieeeeuuuh." Gémit Harry.

"Allons les enfants." S'exclama Sirius en se tenant les côtes, tellement il riait. "Il reste encore des cadeaux à ouvrir."

Harry ne se fit pas prier et entama l'ouverture des deux cadeaux restant. Le premier était un bout de tissus et donnait à Harry la sensation de tenir de l'eau entre ses mains.

"Bordel de merde." S'exclama Sirius. "Harry c'est la cape d'invisibilité de James."

"Une cape d'invisibilité ?" Demanda Harry.

"Oui." Reprit Sirius. "Un côté de la cape est transparente pour que tu puisses voir à travers tandis que l'autre te rend invisible."

Harry malaxa un moment la cape puis s'exclama. "Mais c'est super pas pratique."

Cela surprit tout le monde.

"Je suis incapable de faire la différence entre les deux côtés." Reprit Harry. "Je serais capable de la mettre à l'envers et tous le monde me verraient alors que je ne verrais personnes… Ah ben en fait ça changera pas de d'habitude."

Le ton qu'avait utilisé Harry pour cette dernière remarque fit rire tous le monde.

"Mais plus sérieusement." Dit Harry d'un ton très sérieux. "Pourquoi mes parents sont-il mort alors qu'ils pouvaient utiliser cette cape ?"

La question d'Harry jeta un froid, mais Sirius lui répondit. "Cette cape et unique en son genre Harry, Bien plus puissante que toutes celles qui existent. James l'a confié à Dumbledore afin qu'il puisse la reproduire et ainsi sauver des vies. Malheureusement Dumbledore n'y est jamais parvenus."

Et effectivement, une carte dans la boite qui contenait la cape, confirma que James avait confié la cape à quelqu'un, même si la carte n'était pas signée.

"Tant que j'y suis. Pourquoi ce n'est pas maman ou papa qui sont devenues le gardien du secret ?"

"Harry." Dit Sirius en soupirant. "Il faut que tu comprennes que tes parents était des membres important de la société sorcière, et qu'il devait à plusieurs reprise quitter la sécurité de Godric's Hollow. Pour éviter de se faire capturer et de révéler le secret, il avait préféré confier se rôle à quelqu'un d'autre."

"Mais je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas arracher le secret d'un gardien du secret." Demanda Frank.

"Ce n'est pas tout à fait exacte." Dit Sirius. "Il est impossible 'magiquement' d'arracher le secret. Un impérium ou une torture sous doloris ne marcherait pas. Mais si le gardien et soumis à une torture moldue alors la protection du gardien ne fonctionnera pas et le secret pourrait être révélé."

"Merci de m'avoir répondu." Dit Harry. "Et pardon d'avoir plombé l'ambiance."

"Ce n'est pas grave, Harry." Lança Alice. "Mais il te reste un cadeau."

Le dernier cadeau restant plomba malheureusement encore plus l'ambiance. Il s'agissait d'un livre accompagné d'un mot écrit en braille.

 _Ce journal m'a été confié par Voldemort quand j'étais encore son bras droit. J'ignore ce qu'il fait, mais le seigneur des ténèbres m'avait dit qu'il était très important et que je devais le garder caché quoi qu'il m'en coute. Soyez donc très prudent en le manipulant. En espérant que cela vous aide à le terrasser, joyeux noël. Lucius Malefoy._

"Il a vraiment mauvais gout en ce qui concerne les cadeaux de noël." S'exclama Harry. "Le miens était plus pertinent."

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as offert ?" Demanda son nouveau grand frère.

"Un livre sur le développement des fœtus."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bonus: en ce moment j'écris deux autres fanfic sur notre survivant préféré, j'attends d'avoir écrit assez de chapitres avant de poster, mais voici les trailers. le premier est un cross over, mais je dirait pas avec quel univers.

Harry Potter est mort lorsqu'il était bébé, mais alors qui est cette personne à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui prétend être harry potter.

et le second.

Monstre, monstre, monstre. Et si à force d'être traité de monstre par les Dursley, harry en était devenue vraiment un, et si d'autres monstres débarquaient pour qu'il étudie dans une école pour monstres.


	18. Chapitre 17 : Horcruxes

Chapitre 17 : Horcruxes.

Harry était dans sa chambre à Poudlard. Cela faisais deux jours qu'ils étaient revenus via le Poudlard Express, et le fait qu'il était maintenant un Londubat avait fait le tour du château en moins de deux heures.

Harry regardait intensément le journal ayant appartenu à Voldemort, se demandant quoi faire. Il avait déjà remarqué, quand il l'avait reçu, le fin fil de magie qui reliait le journal à sa cicatrice. Il n'avait rien dit à personne, et n'avait rien tenté non plus d'ailleurs, à cause de sa promesse à Dumbledore.

Il réfléchissait. S'il voulait faire ce qu'il avait prévu, nul doute que Dumbledore ou Minerva l'en empêcheraient. Flitwick n'était pas assez proche d'Harry, mais il savait que le professeur de sortilège était quelqu'un de droit et juste, donc, il l'en empêcherait aussi. Restait Severus, comment allait-il réagir ?

"Oh et puis merde !" Jura Harry en prenant le journal et en avançant d'un pas décidé vers les cachots, afin de mettre au courant de son plan un professeur de potion un peu irascible sur les bords.

* * *

"Monsieur et madame Smith" Appela une infirmière.

"Ici." Dit Lucius Malefoy, en se levant avec sa femme.

Les Malefoy et les Granger après avoir mis leurs enfants dans le train qui les amèneraient à Poudlard, c'étaient réuni dans un salon privé du chaudron baveur afin de mettre au point un plan pour faire passer une échographie à Narcissa. Ils avaient convenue qu'ils s'appelleraient John et Jane Smith. Smith étant un nom moldu courant du fait qu'il était donné aux personnes inconnues ou souffrant d'amnésie. Ainsi ils avaient convenue que Lucius et Narcissa souffrait tout les deux d'amnésie et c'étaient mis ensemble après une rencontre dans un groupe de soutien psychologique pour les personnes souffrant d'amnésie. De ce fait il n'y aurait pas trop de questions embarrassantes sur leurs papiers d'identité, ou pourquoi ils n'avaient pas fait d'échographie la première fois, car le docteur remarquerait surement que Narcissa avait déjà accouché au moins une fois, après plusieurs rendez-vous, et ils feraient passer Drago pour un enfant adopté au cas où ils en diraient trop. Ils voulaient aussi éviter le plus possible les sortilèges de confusion afin que le médecin ne fasse pas une erreur qui mettrait le bébé en danger. En plus le nom des Smith était associer à Helga Poufsouffle une des quatre fondatrice de Poudlard, donc en un certain sens et même si c'était pour de faux, ils étaient encore liés à une noble et ancienne famille sorcière.

"Bonsoir." Dit le docteur. "Je suis Le docteur Peperit. Et je serais votre médecin traitant tout au long de votre grossesse. Désolé de vous recevoir aussi tard, mais je suis très demandé. Bien, avant de commencer, avez-vous des questions ?"

"Bonsoir docteur." Répondit Lucius. "En fait c'est la première fois que nous avons un enfant et nous voudrions connaître les risques d'une échographie…"

* * *

Après qu'Harry ai exposé son plan, Rogue ne put que lancer un "MAIS VOUS ÊTES FOU ?"

"OH OUI…" Répondit Harry au tac au tac.

Puis après un moment de silence laissé par un Rogue incrédule, Harry reprit. "Laissez tomber, c'est une référence musicale moldue française. Mais non je suis tout à fait sérieux."

"Cela pourrait vous tuer." Dit Rogue.

"Et à votre avis pourquoi je suis venue vous voir plutôt que d'agir, comme à mon habitude, en Gryffondor décérébré et tenter le coup sans tenir compte des conséquences ? Pour éviter justement de faire une conn… une bêtise." Se reprit Harry.

Rogue réfléchit. C'est vrai qu'entre les Londubat et sa marque, Harry avait tendance à agir sur le tas, plutôt que de peser le pour et le contre. Il poussa un long soupir. "Mais franchement même s'il s'agit juste de projeter vos pensées, utilisé la Legilimancie sur un artefact ayant appartenu au seigneur des ténèbres…"

"Je sais, je sais." L'interrompit Harry. "Mais je vous rappelle que j'ai seulement promit à Dumbledore, d'avertir l'un de vous trois 'avant' de recommencer ce genre de chose, pas, que je ne recommencerais pas. Vous préférez qu'on procède comment ? Ici sous votre surveillance, ou que je le fasse seul dans mon coin pendant que personne ne regarde ?"

Rogue soupira à nouveaux et maudit intérieurement Dumbledore d'avoir si mal formulé la promesse soumit à Harry. "Quoi que je dise, vous le ferez quand même, n'est-ce pas ?" lança-t-il avec véhémence.

"Vous avez tout compris." Dit Harry avec un sourire triomphant.

"Très bien !" Beugla Rogue. "Laissez-moi le temps de préparer ce qu'il faut, et je vous souhaite de vous étouffer avec ce maudit journal."

"Honnêtement ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il le soit vraiment." Dit Harry.

"Quoi donc ?"

"Maudit."

Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez. Harry ne se pavanait, certes, pas comme Potter père, Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être fatigant.

* * *

Lucius et Narcissa venaient de quitter l'hôpital moldu, et souriaient jusqu'aux oreilles en regardant la photo de l'échographie montrant leurs futurs enfants.

"On a bien fait de les écouter." Lança Narcissa. "Des jumeaux. Qui l'eut cru ?"

"Certainement pas moi." Dit Lucius en riant. "On a clairement rompu la veille tradition Malefoy d'avoir un seul héritier male par génération. D'ailleurs à ton avis, filles ou garçons ?"

"J'aimerai bien avoir des filles." Répondit Narcissa en caressant son ventre encore plat. "Mais le docteur nous a bien dit que nous ne pourrions le savoir que dans deux à trois mois. Et toi ?"

"J'aimerai bien avoir des garçons." Répondit honnêtement Lucius. "Mais que se soit filles, ou garçons je te fais la promesse de les aimer tout autant. Je ne ferais pas la même erreur qu'avec Drago, en ne les voyant que comme mes héritiers. Je vais d'ailleurs tout faire pour me rattraper avec lui. J'espère juste qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour ça."

En voyant le visage de son mari s'assombrir, elle l'embrassa. "Ne t'en fait pas, nous nous sommes reprit à temps. Qui aurait cru que nous devrions notre bonheur à des moldus."

Lucius ne répondit pas mais eu un sourire en coin.

"Rentrons à la maison." Dit-il enfin. "On a une lettre à écrire à Drago."

* * *

Severus vérifiait une dernière fois ses sorts. Harry était placé sur un triple pentacle fait de runes. Severus n'était pas un expert en runes mais il s'y connaissait assez pour ce genre de rituel. Le but de tout ça, c'était de contenir ce qui arriverait, aussi bien pour Harry, que pour quiconque.

Harry était assis en tailleur le journal sur ses chevilles.

"Voilà, j'ai terminé. Vous êtes sûr de vouloir prévenir personne ?" Demanda Severus.

"Sûr est certain." Lui répondit Harry. "Ils m'en empêcheraient. Or vu comment ce truc est relié à ma cicatrice je suis sûr que c'est important pour battre Tom."

Le professeur soupira. "Que Merlin vous vienne en aide."

"Il aura du mal, étant donné qu'aux dernières nouvelles il est mort." Répliqua Harry. "Bon c'est parti."

Severus vit Harry ouvrir le journal et poser sa main dessus tout en fermant les yeux. Rien ne se passa pendant deux minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'un froncement de sourcils apparaisse sur le visage d'Harry. Ça commençait.

Quelque secondes après le froncement de sourcils, la main sur le journal commença à se crisper au point qu'on aurait dit qu'Harry voulait en arracher les pages. Puis Harry commença à avoir des spasmes, d'abord faibles, puis de plus en plus violents. À un moment Severus, de surprise, pointa sa baguette sur Harry en prenant une posture défensive. Car pendant un instant, un minuscule instant les yeux blanc d'Harry avait virés au rouge. Pas rouge comme quand on restait longtemps sans dormir, mais d'un rouge écarlate au point qu'on aurait dit deux rubis. Mais en un clignement d'yeux, les yeux avaient repris leurs couleurs laiteuses habituelles. Severus, après un moment que les yeux d'Harry ai repris leurs couleurs naturelles, commença à baisser sa baguette, mais il dut vite se remettre en posture défensive quand les yeux étaient de nouveau devenus rouge. Puis dans un gémissement de douleurs qui sortait d'entre les dents d'Harry, ce dernier enleva, ou plutôt arracha sa main du journal comme si les deux avaient fusionnés, et Harry balança le journal loin de lui avant de s'écrouler sur le dos.

Severus fonça sur Harry et l'aida à se relever tout en examinant la main de se dernier, elle était indemne.

"Harry ! Comment tu te sens ?" Demanda Severus d'une voix alarmé.

"Avec mon nez comme d'habitude. À moins que les sorciers utilisent une autre parti de leur anatomie pour sentir ?" Répondit faiblement Harry.

Severus soupira de soulagement. "Si vous avez assez de force pour dire des âneries, j'en déduis que vous allez bien."

"Plus ou moins." Dit-il. "Mais il faut prévenir Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas seulement le journal de Voldemort, c'est une parti de lui."

"Que voulez-vous dire ?" Demanda Rogue.

"Voldemort a créé des Horcruxes." Répondit Harry. "Il en a fait plusieurs est je sais où ils sont."

Rogue pâli à cette révélation. 'Plusieurs' horcruxes ? "Harry, appelez Dobby."

"Dobby !" Murmura Harry, et l'elfe apparu.

"Dobby." Dit Rogue d'un ton ferme. "Veille sur ton maître, pendant que je vais chercher de l'aide. Et vous Potter vous allez boire cette potion en attendent. Elle vous fera du bien." Rajouta-t-il en fourrant une fiole dans la main d'Harry. Puis il quitta les cachots d'un pas rapide.

Une fois le maître des potions parti Harry demanda. "Dobby ?"

"Oui maître ?" Demanda l'elfe en aidant Harry à avaler la potion.

"Sais-tu où se trouve la salle sur demande ?"

"Oui maître. Les elfes de maison de Poudlard m'en ont parlés."

"Parfais ! Je veux que tu t'y rendes maintenant et que tu demande la salle où sont cachés les objets, que tu y cherche un diadème, et que tu me le rapporte."

"Mais maître…" Commença à protester Dobby.

"Je vais bien Dobby. Cette tâche et bien plus importante que ma propre santé. En plus le professeur Rogue arrivera bientôt avec tout un contingent de professeurs hystériques, et une infirmière fulminant sur mon inconscience." L'interrompit Harry avec un petit rire.

* * *

"IL A FAIT QUOI !?" Hurla une Minerva livide alors qu'elle venait enfin de digérer ce que lui avait dit le professeur de potions.

"Ne m'obligez pas à répéter, vous avez très bien entendu." Dit Rogue d'un ton las. "Je suis allé directement à l'infirmerie pour prévenir Pompom. Elle doit être aux côtés d'Harry, dans mes appartements à l'instant où nous parlons."

Albus se pinçait l'arrête du nez. Il avait l'air très fatigué. "Vous a-t-il dit combien il y en avait ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Non." Répondit Rogue. "Juste qu'il y en avait plusieurs et qu'il savait où ils étaient."

"Mais comment…" Commença Minerva.

"Inutile d'émettre des hypothèses." L'interrompit Dumbledore. "Le mieux c'est de demander au principal intéressé."

Quand ils arrivèrent dans les appartements de Rogue, ils virent Harry allongé sur le lit de Severus, et l'infirmière de Poudlard s'affairer autour de lui en marmonnent pour elle-même. "…stupide Gryffondor…", "…complètement inconscient…", "…qu'est-ce qu'il nous fera à sa majorité…".

Harry quand à lui, pouffait devant le manège de l'infirmière, quand Sia l'averti.

 _"Ils ssssont là patron."_

"Bonsoir professeur." Dit Harry. "Je sais que noël est déjà passé, mais j'ai un cadeau de dernière minutes pour vous. Deux horcruxes contenant un fragment de l'âme de Tommy."

"Deux !?" S'exclamèrent Rogue et Dumbledore.

Mais Minerva demanda tout autre chose. "Mais c'est le diadème perdu de Rowena Serdaigle ?"

"Ouep !" Dit Harry avec un petit rire. "C'est le professeur Flitwick qui va être content."

XXXXX

Pour la référence c'est 'mais vous êtes fous' de benny b sorti en 1990. oui j'ai complétement pété un câble quand j'ai écrit ça mais je l'assume. D'ailleurs pour ceux que ça intéresse Benny b travaille dans l'aviation maintenant.


	19. Chapitre 18 : Stratégie

Chapitre 18 : Stratégie.

Le lendemain matin, Harry mangeait dans la grande salle avec Neville et Hermione, quand une chose complètement improbable ce produisit.

Drago c'était précipité à la table des Gryffondors, avait enlacé Hermione et la faisait maintenant valser en l'air comme une princesse de conte de fée.

Tous ceux qui connaissaient les Malefoy et leur dégout des né-de-moldus et des moldus en eux même était bouche-bée. Ils avaient tous pensés que Drago restait près de la sang-de-bourbe pour rester près de Potter. Mais là il était carrément à deux doigts d'embrasser la sang-de-bourbe.

"Tu nous explique ?" Demanda Neville.

"Des jumeaux !" S'exclama Drago qui s'installa à la table des Gryffondors comme si c'était une chose normale. "Je viens de recevoir une lettre de mes parents, et elle me disait que l'échographie c'était très bien passé et que mère attends des jumeaux, et qu'ils sont tous les deux en bonne santés. Par contre on ne saura si c'est des garçons ou des filles que dans deux mois environs."

"Félicitations !" Dirent les trois rouge et or. Bien qu'Hermione était plus 'rouge' que 'or' à cet instant.

"Va falloir que je te donne des conseils pour être un bon grand frère." Dit Neville en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry. Il ne fut pas déçu car Harry leva les deux mains au ciel et poussa un râle d'agacement.

"Il a toujours pas digéré d'être le petit frère ?" Demanda Drago en riant.

"Non toujours pas." Dit Neville en riant à son tour.

"Je confirme." Lança Harry d'un ton agacé. Mais à la fin, tout les quatre éclatèrent de rires.

Albus regardait le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, des étoiles plein les yeux. Il était contant d'avoir suivi les conseils d'Harry au sujet de sa consommation d'alcool, car nul doute qu'avec les révélations d'hier, il se serait réveillé avec une gueule de bois de tous les diables, serait resté dans son bureau à l'abri du moindre bruit et aurait raté ce magnifique spectacle.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'avait fait Harry. Il s'était connecté à tous les horcruxes de Voldemort, et avait put accéder aux souvenirs de ces derniers pour voir où ils étaient. Dumbledore avait réuni en urgence l'ordre et ils avaient ainsi put récupérer en une nuit quatre horcruxes sur six. Sept en comptant le fragment qui avait possédé Quirrell. Ils avaient ainsi :

-Le journal Intime de Tom, donné par Lucius Malefoy. Qui aurait cru qu'il allait les rejoindre et devenir un amoureux des moldus.

-Le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle, caché au sein même de Poudlard. Filius faillit avoir une attaque quand on lui avait dit que le diadème avait été retrouvé, et encore plus quand il apprit qu'ils allaient devoir le détruire.

-Le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, trouvé à la grande surprise de Sirius, chez lui. Kreattur son elfe lui révéla alors la trahison de son frère envers Voldemort et comment il était mort en tentant d'arrêter le seigneur des ténèbres. Sirius ne pleura pas sur l'instant, car il était encore furieux (les Londubat aussi d'ailleurs) de quand il apprit ce qu'avait fait Harry, et que l'on n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher.

-Et enfin la bague qui se trouvait dans la maison familiales de la mère de Tom, Merope Gaunt. Bon sang heureusement qu'Harry les avait averti du maléfice dans la bague, car quand il vit que c'était une des trois reliques de la mort, Albus faillit la mettre à son doigt pour pouvoir revoir sa petite sœur. Heureusement il se souvint de l'avertissement d'Harry. S'il l'avait mit, il n'aurait pas seulement revue sa sœur, il l'aurait rejoins. Il frissonna à cette idée.

Malheureusement ils n'avaient pas pus les détruire pour plusieurs raisons. La première étant qu'ils n'en n'avaient pas les moyens. Les seuls moyens qu'ils connaissaient c'était, le venin d'un Basilic. Or ça faisait des siècles que ce type de serpent n'avait pas été recensé. Et le Feudeymon, un sortilège de magie noire que même Severus ne maîtrisait pas. Certes l'ancien mangemort savait le lancer, mais il était incapable d'en garder le contrôle, et aurait réduit Poudlard en cendre.

Outre cela, Harry leurs avait interdit de les détruire. Tout le monde fut surpris par sa requête, mais il avait raison sur plusieurs points :

-Le serpent de Tom étant vivant, il pouvait bouger, donc s'ils détruisaient les horcruxes, Harry n'aurait plus de moyen de le localiser.

-Si Harry pouvait se connecter aux horcruxe via sa cicatrice, il était possible que Tom fasse la même chose, sente qu'on détruisait ses horcruxes et décide de les cacher ailleurs. Ce qui rejoignait le premier point apporté par Harry qui ne pourrait plus les localiser.

Il restait aussi la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, dans un coffre de Gringotts, mais il ignorait lequel.

Il ne fallait plus qu'espérer que la lettre qu'avait envoyée Harry ce matin à Lucius porte ses fruits.

* * *

Drago marchait tranquillement, tout sourire, dans un couloir en direction de sa salle commune afin de faire ses devoirs avant d'aller se coucher, quand une main l'attrapa à un croisement.

Il sorti sa baguette prêt à en découdre, quand il vit que la main appartenait à Harry. Il allait demander à Harry ce qu'il voulait, mais ce dernier le prit de cour avec une question.

"Veux-tu faire quelque chose de stupide et relativement dangereux, voir mortel afin de débarrasser le monde sorcier d'un taré qui se prend pour un sang-pur et qui est actuellement un spectre en vadrouille ?"

"C'est relativement spécifique." Ne put s'empêcher de répondre Drago. "Pourrais-je avoir un peu plus de précision ?"

* * *

"Tu es complètement fou." Dit Drago alors qu'ils marchaient sur des squelettes de ce qui semblait avoir été des rats.

"Qui est le plus fou ? Le fou, ou celui qui le suit ?" Dit Harry avec bonhomie.

"C'est ça, rigole." Dit Drago. "Tu peux me dire pourquoi moi, et pas Neville ou Hermione."

"Nev est encore en mode grand frère poule. Il aurait prétexté que c'est à lui de venir seul ici pour me protéger. Je suis aveugle que diable, pas en sucre." Répondit Harry. "Et puis tu ne m'aurais jamais pardonné si j'avais amené ta chère et tendre dans un lieu aussi dangereux."

Drago prit une teinte rouge tomate, ne collant pas du tout avec son teint pâle habituel. Il allait nier mais Harry le devança encore.

"Tut, tut, tut. Inutile de nier, je le sais depuis avant noël. Pourquoi ce livre sur les techniques de drague moldues sinon ?"

Drago grommela mais ne le contredit pas.

"Comment va le coq ?" Demanda Harry.

"Il va bien, et le sort de mutisme tien le coup." Répondit Drago. "Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu veux parlementer avec cette chose."

"Un basilic est rare, donc précieux. Et puis on a juste besoin de son venin, pas de sa mort. Et enfin imagine les gros titres ' ** _Harry Potter: Survivant, sauveur du monde sorcier, pourfendeur de Doloris, et dresseur de basilic.'_** , avec une photo de moi en train de jouer à la baballe avec le basilic."

"Tu es complètement f…" Commença Drago.

"Fou, je sais." L'interrompis Harry.

"Non seulement ça mais le regard du basilic grillera la pellicule, donc pas de photo."

"Là tu te trompe mon cher." Dit Harry d'un ton triomphant. "Sache, pour ton information, que le regard du Basilic tue, seulement quand il le désire. Mais bon c'est vrai qu'il le désir quasiment tout le temps."

"Me voila vachement rassuré." Dit Drago sarcastique. "Et comment tu sais ça."

"Je l'ai lu dans le journal intime de Jedusor." Répondit calmement Harry. Bon en vérité il l'avait vu dans les souvenirs du Tom, dans le journal, qui avait déduit cela, mais il n'allait pas chipoter. "D'ailleurs tu savais que Voldemort était un anagramme ? Tu prends 'Tom Elvis Jedusor' tu mélanges les lettres et paf ça donne 'je suis Voldemort'."

Drago s'efforça de ne pas frissonner mais n'y réussi pas. "Arrête de dire son nom."

"Mais c'est ce que je te dis, ce n'est même pas son nom." Gémit Harry. "C'est juste un pseudo débile pour se rendre plus dark qu'il ne l'ai vraiment. Et en plus il était ado quand il l'a choisi. C'est comme si toi tu avais choisi de t'appeler 'lord dark dragon de Blondynavie'."

"Jamais je prendrait un surnom aussi ridicule." S'exclama Drago avec véhémence.

"Ben Voldy il s'en est pas privé." Répliqua Harry. "Bon voilà la porte. Souviens-toi, tu te planque derrière une des statues et tu ferme les yeux, et si les négociations échouent…"

"Je fais faire la diva au coq, je sais." Acheva Drago.

Après qu'Harry ai prononcé quelques mots en fourchelang, ils pénétrèrent dans la chambres des secrets et Drago trouva un endroit d'où il pouvait voir Harry sans être vu.

"Prêt ?" Demanda Harry.

"J'ai le choix ?" Demanda Drago.

"Non."

"Alors oui, je suis prêt. Non attends !" Hurla Drago.

"Quoi encore ?" Gémit Harry.

"Je cache les yeux du coq avec mon mouchoir. On aurait l'air fin si le basilic avait tué notre coq avant que celui-ci ne chante."

"Tu vois que j'ai bien fais de t'emmener." Dit Harry avec un sourire.

"Gna, gna, gna." Dit Drago d'une manière très adulte. "C'est bon, tu peux y aller."

Drago ferma ses yeux et entendit d'autres mots en fourchelang, un bruit de pierre qu'on déplaçait et un gros sifflement.

Harry, lui, avait aussi les yeux fermés par mesure de sécurité. De toute façon, ouvert ou fermé ça ne changeait rien pour lui, vu que la magie imprégnait la salle. De plus, quand le basilic sorti de son trou, il remarqua que comme Fumseck et les fantômes, les yeux du basilic irradiaient de magie.

Le basilic se rapprocha d'Harry et il commençait à prendre une position pour projeter son corps en avant. Avant qu'il n'attaque, Harry hurla en fourchelang.

 _"J'AI UN COQ, ET J'HÉSSSSITERAI PAS À M'EN SSSSERVIR !"_

Drago n'entendit plus rien. Et malgré les avertissements d'Harry, Drago succombât à la curiosité est ouvrit un œil. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang.

Harry se tenait, comme si de rien était, devant une gueule béante encore plus grosse que lui et bardé de crocs aiguisés comme des rasoirs, qui c'était arrêté à moins de trente centimètre d'Harry.

Drago referma vite son œil, et remercia Merlin de la chance monstrueuse qu'il avait eu, car bien qu'il est vue la gueule du basilic, les yeux du monstre étaient resté caché par la statue. S'en suivit une longue série de sifflement.

 _"Tu mens."_ Dit le basilic.

 _"À moitié."_ Répondit honnêtement Harry. _"Cccc'est pas moi qui l'ai mais il n'est pas loin."_

Le serpent huma l'air de sa langue et il sentie en effet deux odeurs en plus de l'humain qu'il avait devant lui, et une des odeurs était celle d'un coq.

 _"Que veux-tu ?"_ Demanda le basilic d'un ton lugubre.

 _"Je sssssuis juste venue taper la discut."_ Dit Harry avec un sourire.

 _"Avec un basssilic ?"_ S'exclama de surprise le reptile en oubliant d'utilisé son ton lugubre.

 _"Non, avec les sssstatues."_ Répliqua Harry. _"Bien ssssur avec toi. Sssinon pourquoi je sssserais venue dans ccce trou humide ?"_

 _"Hé ! Cccc'est de ma maison que tu parles."_ S'indigna le basilic.

 _"Avoue qu'un petit coup de peinture ne ssserait pas du luxxxxe."_ Dit Harry.

 _"Ccccc'est vrai."_ Admis le serpent après un moment de réflexion.

 _"Je verrais bien du rouge et or."_ Dit Harry.

 _"Du rouge et or, quel horreur."_ S'exclama le serpent avec la même violence que si on lui avait dit qu'on voulait se faire des bottes avec sa peau.

Drago de son côté ne savait pas ce que le basilic et Harry se disaient, mais les sifflements violents était surement des menaces de mort ou de souffrances éternelles.

 _"Je te taquine."_ Dit Harry. _"Je ne vois pas les couleurs, je sssuis aveugle."_

 _"Vraiment ?"_ Demanda le serpent intéressé. _"Dans ccce cas pourquoi fermes-tu les yeux ? Tu ne crains pas mon regard."_

" _Ssssimple messsure de précautttion."_ Répondit Harry. _"Mais sssi tu coupe la magie de tes yeux, je te montrerais les miens."_

Le basilic sourit mentalement. _"Voilà ccc'est fait, tu peux ouvrir les yeux."_

Harry eu un sourire en coin. _"Maintenant cccc'est à mon tour de te traiter de menteur. La magie de tes yeux est toujours active, je le sssssens."_

Le basilic bien qu'énervé que sa ruse n'est pas marché, rendit ses yeux inoffensifs. "Cccc'est bon maintenant." Siffla-t-il.

 _"Tu as un petit nom ?"_ Demanda Harry en ouvrant les yeux.

 _"Non."_ Répondit le serpent avec agacement, bien qu'il fût fasciné par les yeux entièrement blancs qui le regardaient.

 _"Comment t'appelait Tom, ou mieux comment t'appelait Sssalazzzar ?"_ Demanda Harry.

 _"Ccc'est deux tarés m'appelaient, Ssserpent ou Basssilic."_ Répondit le serpent avec mépris.

 _"Ccce n'est pas pratique."_ Dit Harry. _"Tu veux que je t'en donne un ?"_

 _"Tu ferais çççça ?"_ Demanda le serpent plein d'espoir.

Après un instant de réflexion Harry demanda. _"Que penssses-tu de 'Hedwige' ? Ccc'est un nom qui ce trouve dans mon livre d'hissstoire de la magie."_

 _"Hedwige, Hedwige…"_ Répéta le serpent. _"Il a une bonne sssonorité, ccce nom me plait."_

 _"Enchanté de te rencontrer Hedwige. Moi cccc'est Harry."_

 _"Enchanté."_ Répondit Hedwige avec de la joie dans ses sifflements.

 _"J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'aimais pas Tom et Sssalazzzzar ?"_ Demanda Harry.

Les sifflements de joie disparurent alors qu'Hedwige s'expliquait.

 _"Sssalazzzzar m'a créé et m'a fait passssser un contrat magique, m'obligeant à lui obéir ainssssi qu'a tous ssses dessscccendants alors que je n'étais qu'un serpenteau frêle et influenççççable. Quand à Tom il voulait tuer pour le plaisssir de tuer."_

 _"Tu n'as pas esssssayé de me tuer, il y même pas ccccinq minutes ?"_ Demanda Harry avec malice.

 _"Uniquement pour me nourrir."_ Dit Hedwige sur la défensive. _"D'habitude je me nourris de rat, mais il cccce font de plus en plus rare."_

 _"Pour en revenir à Tom. Tu es obligé de lui obéir ?"_

 _"Oui, à caussse du contrat de Sssalazzzzar. Tant qu'il me donne un ordre direct, je me dois de lui obéir, quel qu'il ssssoit. Mais s'il mourrait, le dernier dessscccendant de Sssserpentard sss'éteindrait et je sssserais libre."_

 _"J'ai une bonne est une mauvaissse nouvelle à t'annonccccer."_ Dit Harry. _"La mauvaissse cccc'est qu'il à trouvé un moyen de devenir immortel."_

Hedwige poussa un énorme juron en fourchelang qu'Harry ne compris pas.

 _"La bonne ccc'est que ton venin peu détruire ccce qu'il a fait pour devenir immortelle."_ Continua Harry.

 _"J'en ssssuis !"_ S'exclama Hedwige avant qu'Harry est put demander quoi que se soit. _"Fait moi sortir d'iccci."_

Là, Harry paniqua un peu. Il avait blagué avec Drago à propos du dresseur de basilic. Il espérait juste convaincre le serpent de lui donner un peu de venin, pas que le serpent le rejoigne carrément.

 _"Cccela risque d'être difficccile."_ Dit Harry. " _Même ssssi tu ne lanccce pas ton regards qui tue, tu es quand même ssssacrément imposssant."_

 _"Ne t'en fait pas pour çççça."_ Répondit Hedwige. _"Tu as toi-même réglé le problème."_

 _"Comment ççça ?"_ Demanda Harry incrédule.

 _"Tu m'as donné un nom."_ Répondit le serpent. _"Sssalazzzzar et Tom n'étaient intéresssssés que par mes capacccité à tuer, donc ils n'ont pas pris la peine de me donner un nom. En m'en donnant un, tu as lié nos magie et m'as conféré de nouveaux pouvoirs."_

'Oh la boulette.' Pensa Harry. _"Qui ssssont ?"_

 _"Premièrement, mon regard."_ Dit Hedwige. _"Normalement je tue d'un ssssimple regard et il faut que je me conccccentre pour l'en empêcher. Mais maintenant que j'ai un nom, ccc'est l'inverssse qui cccce produit. Je ssssuis obligé de me conccccentrer pour que mon regard tue. Tu avoueras que cccc'est plus pratique comme çççça."_

 _"Ccccertes."_ Dit Harry. _"Quoi d'autres ?"_

 _"Je peux modifier la nature profonde de mon venin. Ainssssi je peux faire en ssssorte qu'il paralyssse jussste, ou n'endommage pas le corps que je mords, ou au contraire le rendre exxtrêmement corrosssssif. Et accccesssssoirement tu es maintenant immunisssé aux venins venants de sssserpent terressssstre et mon regard ne te tuera pas, même si je le voulais."_

 _"Cccc'est bien beau tout çççça."_ Dit Harry. _"Mais je ne vois pas comment ccccela peut nous aider à te sortir d'icccci."_

 _"J'y viens."_ Répondit le basilic. _"Maintenant que j'ai un nom, je peux diminuer ma taille comme je le veux."_

 _"Jusqu'à quel point."_ Demanda Harry.

 _"À peu près la taille d'une vipère péliade. Cccce qui donne environs la moitié de ta hauteur."_

 _"Çççça fait plus qu'une ssssacrée différence. Ccc'est ssssans danger ?"_ Demanda Harry sous le coup de la surprise.

 _"Cccc'est juste un peu douloureux donc il ne faut pas que j'en abusssse. Sssur cccce je vais me transssformer."_

Harry comprenait pourquoi la transformation était douloureuse. Plus Hedwige rapetissait plus un son horrible d'os qu'on broie se faisait entendre.

Drago avait attendue longtemps. Les sifflements n'arrêtaient pas, et ils étaient tantôt calme tantôt violents. Quand Drago entendit un bruit d'os qui se faisaient écraser, son sang ne fit qu'un tour est il faillit faire chanter le coq. Mais avant il devait en être sûr. "Harry ?" Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Les deux secondes que mit Harry à lui répondre lui parurent une éternité.

"Tout vas bien Drago." Lui répondit Harry. "C'est juste le basilic qui prends une taille plus commode. Assure toi bien que le coq ne chante pas, le basilique est de notre côté. Ah, et tu peux ouvrir les yeux, son regard ne tue plus."

Drago soupira et il vit à sa grande surprise que le basilic faisais maintenant une soixantaine de centimètres de longueur, qu'il avait la morphologie d'une couleuvre et était devenue entièrement noire, yeux inclus. Harry se pencha est ramassa le serpent.

"Drago je te présente Hedwige." Dit Harry en se rapprochant. _"Hedwige je te présssente mon meilleur ami Drago."_

 _"Ssssalut."_ Dit Hedwige.

"Il te dit bonjour." Expliqua Harry.

"Euh… Bonjour." Dit Drago ne sachant pas où se mettre.

 _"Il te sssalut ausssssi."_ Expliqua Harry à Hedwige. Ce dernier regardait le coq.

 _"Ne t'en fait pas il est sssous ssssortilège de mutissssme."_ Lui expliqua Harry.

 _"Je ne m'en fais pas, le nom que tu m'as donné me protège du chant des coqs à préssssent. Cccc'est une autre des raisssssons pour laquelle les deux crétins ne m'en on pas donné."_ Expliqua Hedwige.

S'entent ses nerf craquer Drago explosa. "Par tous les poils de la barbe de Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé Harry ? De quoi avez-vous pu… siffler pour que ça prenne si longtemps ?"

"On a parlé décoration d'intérieur." Répondit Harry.

"Arrête de te foutre de moi." Répliqua Drago avec colère.

"Mais je déconne pas, on a vraiment parlé de décoration d'intérieur."

xxxx

Plus ça vas plus Harry est dingue. mais j'estime que c'est ici qu'il est le plus barge avec son 'j'ai un coq, et j'hésiterais pas à m'en servir.' remplacer coq par flingue et donner à harry le ton d'un preneur d'otage et vous vous rendrez compte du WTF de la scène. il y plusieurs questions en suspens mais vous en faite pas j'y ai aussi pensé;).


	20. Chapitre 19 : La chasse

Chapitre 19 : La chasse.

Harry et Drago sortaient du passage secret dans les toilettes des filles quand une voix les interpella.

"Vous êtes toujours vivant ?"

"Tu semble déçu Mimi ?" Dit Harry.

"Un peu." Reconnue le fantôme des toilettes. "Si vous étiez mort je vous aurais fait une place à mes côtés."

"Bien que tu sois charmante Mimi, je tiens à mourir très très vieux." Répliqua Harry.

"On dirait vraiment pas." S'exclama Drago d'un ton sec. "Heureusement que ton nouveau serpent a fait apparaître des escaliers sinon on serait encore coincé en bas."

"Tout de suite les grand mots." Répondit Harry d'un ton las. "Je t'ai dit que je pouvais aussi les faire apparaître, c'était dans le journal de Jedusor."

"Dépêchons-nous de retourner dans nos chambres." Dit Drago sans faire attention à la remarque d'Harry. "Si on croise Rusard, on est sûr de finir en retenue."

"Toi peut-être." Dit Harry. "Mais moi, Rusard m'aime bien, et en cas de problème, je n'aurais qu'à dire que je n'ai pas vue l'heure. T'as compris pas vue l'heure."

Drago ne répondit pas.

"Parce que je suis aveugle." Expliqua Harry. "Pas vue l'heure…"

Nouveau silence de Drago.

"Bon ok, elle était naze." Admit Harry avec force.

"Plutôt, oui." Confirma Drago.

Puis soudain Harry se frappa le front. "Mince le coq ! Faut qu'on le rende à Hagrid."

"On a qu'à le laisser là, je m'en occuperais demain matin."

"Oh oui !" S'exclama Mimi avec joie. "Ça me fera de la compagnie."

C'est alors qu'Hedwige s'exclama. _"Hé, mais je la connais ccccette fille !"_

* * *

La rencontre entre Mimi et Hedwige mit encore plus en retard Harry et Drago. Mais le serpent voulait à tout prix présenter ses excuses à Mimi pour l'avoir tué, et Harry du jouer les interprète. Contre toutes attentes, Mimi pardonna au serpent, comprenant bien qu'il était obligé d'obéir à Jedusor, et qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

Drago avait ensuite réussi à atteindre son dortoir, et Harry sa chambre sans se faire attraper. Alors que se dernier franchisait la porte de sa chambre, Hedwige s'exclama.

 _"Bon sssang, du rouge est or partout. Qui est le malade qui a décoré ccccette pièce ?"_

Harry pouffa, mais avant qu'il ait put répondre à Hedwige une autre voix s'exclama.

 _"Cccc'est qui ccce gars, patron ?"_

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Hedwige répondit.

 _"Oh ! Sssalut beauté. Moi ccc'est Hedwige. Tu as de beaux yeux tu ssssais ?"_

 _"Tu parles d'un cliché."_ Soupira Sia en levant la tête vers le plafond.

Harry éclata de rire, les présentations allaient se montrer intéressantes.

* * *

"Vous êtes complètement dingues." S'exclama Hermione, alors qu'ils prenaient leurs petit déjeuné. "Mais il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas."

"Toi, il y a un truc que tu ne comprends pas ?" Demandèrent Neville et Harry d'une même voix.

"C'est ça, moquez-vous." Répliqua Hermione. "Mais tu nous as bien dit que un des horx-machin…"

"Horcruxe." Rectifia Harry.

"…C'est ça." Reprit Hermione. "Un de ces horcruxes était dans la salle sur demande, salle qui se plie à la demande de celui qui l'appelle."

"Oui, et… ?" Demanda Harry qui ne suivait pas la logique d'Hermione.

"Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à la salle sur demande une salle avec des fioles de venin de basilic ?"

Harry ouvrir la bouche en pointant Hermione du doigt pour répliquer. Mais il la referma et répondit d'une voix penaude. "Euh… en fait j'y ai pas pensé."

"Harry !" S'exclama Neville. "La prochaine fois, tu nous averti avant de faire ce genre de co… bêtise. Si tu nous en avais parlé ça t'aurais évité bien des problèmes."

"Désolé frangin." Répliqua Harry en se faisans tout petit. Heureusement pour lui, Sia l'averti que Dumbledore s'installait à la table des professeurs et Harry y vu la possibilité de s'échapper. "Excusez-moi j'ai quelque chose à dire à Dumbledore."

Une fois arrivé devant Dumbledore Harry lança. "Bonjour professeur. J'ai reçus une lettre de vous savez qui." Plusieurs professeurs interrompirent leurs mouvements et certain poussèrent un hoquet de surprise.

"Une lettre de Tom ?" S'exclama Dumbledore d'une petite voix incrédule.

"Non, non, non." Se reprit précipitamment Harry. "Pas ce Vous-savez-qui là, l'autre vous savez qui. Celui à qui j'ai écris une lettre."

Dumbledore poussa un soupir de soulagement. "Ah, lui."

Voyant Dumbledore soulagé et après la dernière phrase d'Harry, les professeurs comprirent qu'ils ne parlaient pas du seigneur des ténèbres, mais simplement d'une personne dont-ils ne devaient pas dire le nom.

"Il m'a informé que ce que nous cherchons a de grande chance de se trouver là." Dit Harry en tendant un papier plié à Dumbledore. "Et que Sirius pouvait s'en occuper sans problème."

Albus mit le papier dans sa poche se promettant de le lire dans un endroit plus discret.

"Et j'ai aussi ça pour vous." Dit Harry en tendant un petit coffret en bois contenant une dizaine de fioles en cristal dont chacune étaient remplis un liquide visqueux grisâtre.

"Qu'est-ce donc ?" Demanda Dumbledore intrigué.

"La substance que vous aviez besoin pour partir à la chasse." Répondit Harry. "D'ailleurs ne les utilisez pas sur ceux qu'on à déjà, j'ai peut-être un moyen d'évité les pots cassé. Pensez aussi à lancer régulièrement des sortilèges de renforcement sur les fioles, se serait bête qu'elles se cassent avant d'avoir fait leurs offices."

Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit d'Albus, mais le temps qu'il se reprenne, Harry était déjà reparti.

C'est alors qu'a la surprise général, Dumbledore repoussa son assiette, mit le coffret que lui avait donné Potter dans sa poche, et le directeur se mit à marteler doucement la table avec sa tête. S'il y avait bien une chose que les élèves de Poudlard avaient appris sur Potter, c'était qu'il avait l'art de rendre les gens qui l'entourent complètement chèvre.

* * *

Cela faisais deux semaines qu'Albus et Sirius était parti chasser Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort et accessoirement le dernier horcruxe.

Ils avaient déjà récupérer la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, dans le coffre des Lestrange. Ces derniers étant à Azkaban, c'était Sirius qui était légalement le propriétaire du coffre et il pu récupérer la coupe sans problème.

En vérité ce qui leurs posait problème c'était ce foutu serpent. Ils avaient réussi à le surprendre deux fois, mais les deux fois il s'était échappé. Ils n'avaient ainsi plus que six des fioles d'Harry.

Lors de la première rencontre avec le serpent Sirius avait manqué son coup et la fiole qu'il lança, s'éclata sur un arbre à trente centimètres du serpent. L'arbre, rongé par le venin de basilic s'effondra donnant l'opportunité à Nagini de s'enfuir.

La seconde rencontre fut plus fructueuse et Albus réussi à toucher le serpent avec une de ses fioles, mais malheureusement il ne fut que blessé par le venin recouvrant ses écailles et il s'enfuit dans l'eau d'une rivière proche avant que le venin ne le tue.

Estimant que se serait de plus en plus difficile de pourchasser le serpent ils décidèrent de transplaner sur le chemin de traverse et d'acheter chez Gringotts des dagues gobelines qui, contrairement à la dague de Filius, seraient enchantés. Cela leurs avaient couté une fortune, mais c'était le prix à payer pour se débarrasser du serpent et de Tom.

Une fois les dagues en leur possession, ils sacrifièrent deux autres fioles sur elles, afin qu'elles aient les propriétés du venin de basilic. Et ils retournèrent à Poudlard pour demander à Harry de localiser à nouveau le serpent.

Ce ne fût pas difficile à Harry car cette fois il se contentait de se concentrer sur un seul horcruxe au lieu de tous.

Cinq minutes plus tard ils reçurent d'Harry la localisation du serpent et un nouveau set de fioles de venin de basilic, mais Harry refusa de dire où il les avait eux. Mais il promit quand même de tout leur raconter une fois les horcruxes détruits.

"À ton avis comment a-t-il fait ?" Demanda Albus.

"Fait quoi ?" Demanda un Sirius agacé alors qu'il se prenait à nouveau les pieds dans une racine. "Put… il y a des superbes plages à deux pas mais ce foutu serpent se réfugie en pleine forêt sur une montagne."

"Il n'a pas du trouver de maillot de bain à sa taille." Répliqua Albus avec un petit sourire, se recevant du même coup un regard noir de Sirius. "Je te parlais d'Harry. Comment a-t-il eu ces fioles ?" Repris Albus.

"Il n'est pas fils de maraudeur pour rien." Répondit Sirius. "Vu comment il a formulé la chose, je dirais qu'il a encore fait quelque chose de stupidement Gryffondor. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas là à l'époque des maraudeurs, ou alors avec nous cinq, on aurait littéralement du reconstruire Poudlard après notre passage."

Albus sourit mais se figea quand il senti une présence dans leurs dos. Il poussa violemment Sirius sur le côté et ils évitèrent tout les deux de justesse les crochets du serpent qu'ils étaient sensé chasser. Les chasseurs étaient devenus les proies, mais maintenant ils avaient eux aussi des crochets.

XXXXX

Voilà plus que deux chapitre et c'est fini. Je posterai les deux chapitres en même temps vus que le dernier est un épilogue.

Autre chose, j'ai mit le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic en ligne. Il s'agit de harry monster id:12946606

J'espére qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'harry canne blanche.


	21. Chapitre 20 : Mort

Chapitre 20 : Mort.

Albus transplana à Pré-au-lard en soutenant Sirius. Ils avaient réussi à tuer Nagini, mais à quel prix.

Alors que le serpent sautait à la gorge de Sirius, celui-ci par réflexe planta sa dague dans la gueule du serpent horcruxe. Mais malheureusement l'un des crochets avait effleuré la main de Sirius et quelques goutes de venin c'étaient glissées dans la plaie. Une seule personne, espérait Albus, pouvait encore sauver Sirius et elle ne serait pas facile à convaincre au vu du passé qu'avait l'ancien maraudeur, avec Severus Rogue.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le cachot, Albus ne put que jurer intérieurement, Harry était aussi présent, et il prenait le thé avec Severus. Le temps étant compté il n'y alla pas par quatre chemins.

"Sirius a été mordue par Nagini, il faut le sauver Severus."

Harry sursauta à cette nouvelle mais Rogue fut plus rapide et examina la plaie.

"Quand ?"

"Il y a dix minute."

"Ce n'est pas profond."

"Juste une égratignure. Un Bézoard ?"

"C'est contre les poisons, pas les venins."

"Une potion anti venin ?"

"Pour cela il me faudrait un échantillon pure du venin et plusieurs heures pour brasser la potion, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il en est une seule devant lui."

Du coin de l'œil, Dumbledore remarqua qu'Harry avait une conversation intense avec Tirésias, mais bizarrement les sifflements de 'réponses' ne semblaient pas venir de cette dernière. Mais étant trop occupé par Sirius il remettrait ses questions pour plus tard.

"Le venin se propage trop vite, si vous l'aviez amputé dès la morsure il aurait encore eu une chance."

Dumbledore laissa couler une larme. Encore une personne qui meurt par ma faute, pensa-t-il. Mais avant qu'il ait put l'essuyer, Harry le poussa ainsi que Rogue et un serpent noir comme la nuit sorti de sa manche pour morde Sirius au même endroit où Nagini l'avait blessé. Albus et Severus sortirent tous les deux leurs baguettes, mais ils s'arrêtèrent quand Harry dit d'une voix douce.

"Ne t'en fait pas Sirius, Hedwige va te sauver."

 ** _Flashback_**

Albus était en pleine conversation avec Severus sur comment sauver Sirius quand Harry se ressaisi.

 _"Hedwige !"_

 _"Oui, Harry ?"_ Répondit le serpent qui était enroulé autour du biceps d'Harry.

 _"Tu m'as bien dit que j'étais maintenant immunissssé contre le venin ?"_

 _"Ssssseulement celui des sssserpents terressstres."_

 _"Est-cccce que je peux transsssmettre cccette capaccccité ?"_

 _"Non."_

 _"Est-cccce que ssssi quelqu'un te donne un nouveau nom elle gagnera ccccette capaccccité ?"_

 _"Non, ssseul le premier nom compte. Pourquoi toutes cccces quesssstions ?"_

 _"Mon parrain cccc'est fait mordre par un sssserpent venimeux, il est en train de mourir."_

Hedwige sorti furtivement sa tête de la manche d'Harry et observa l'homme.

 _"Je peux le ssssauver."_ Fini par sifflet le basilic en regagnant sa place.

 _"Comment ?"_

 _"Les humains sssse sssserve de venin pour créer de l'anti venin. Je peux faire la même chosssse. Je le mords, je goute le venin, et je modifie mon propre venin pour le contrer. Ccccc'est rissssqué, mais cccc'est ssssa sssseule chanccccce."_

 _"Alors on le fait."_

 ** _Fin du flashback_**

À la grande surprise des deux professeurs, le visage de Sirius qui était devenue blanc, reprenait peu à peu des couleurs.

"Co… comment… ?" Bafouilla Dumbledore.

Harry poussa un long soupir de résignation et déclara. "J'espérais attendre que tous les horcruxes soit détruit avant de faire les présentations. Voici Hedwige, mon basilic de compagnie."

"VOTRE QUOI !?" S'exclamèrent Rogue et Dumbledore à l'unisson tout en pointant leurs baguettes sur l'animal.

"Vous ne craignez rien." Dit Harry. "Il déteste Tom encore plus que vous car, il l'a utilisé pour tuer."

"Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?" Demanda Albus qui était à deux doigts de la syncope.

"Dans la chambre des secrets." Répondit Harry.

"Dans la… la…" Commença Albus, mais c'était trop pour ses neurones et il tomba dans les pommes.

Harry soupira. "Voilà pourquoi je voulais attendre."

* * *

En attendant que Dumbledore ne reprenne conscience, Rogue, à la demande d'Harry, rapporta tout les horcruxes récoltés.

Une fois le directeur réveillé, Harry les fit s'assoir et leurs expliqua tout, la chambre, Hedwige, le fait de n'avoir pas pensé à la salle sur demande pour avoir le venin, mais pour le coup les professeurs non plus n'y avaient pas pensés.

"Décidément tu nous auras tout…" Commença Albus avant d'être interrompus par un Sirius qui était de plus en plus en forme.

"STOP ! Ne le dites pas Albus. Chaque fois que quelqu'un l'a dit ou pensé, Harry faisais quelque chose d'encore plus gros."

"Tu ne crois pas si bien dire Sirius" Soupira Harry.

À ces mots Sirius se tendit sur sa chaise.

Il y a une autre raison pour laquelle je vous ai demandé de ne pas détruire les horcruxes.

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Rogue de se tendre.

Le fait que Tom puisse sentir leur destruction n'était qu'une excuse pour la dernière partie de mon plan.

Dumbledore voulut saisir sa baguette et demander à Harry ce qu'il entendait par là, mais il senti son corps se figé contre sa chaise et sa baguette tomba à terre.

Harry eu un sourire d'excuse. "Petrificus Totalus, version Londubat Potter." Répondit Harry à la question muette des trois hommes. "Le plus dur n'a pas était de le faire sans baguette ou de le modifier, mais de le lancer sans le dire à voix haute. Savoir voir les schémas de la magie m'a beaucoup aidé pour réaliser ça. Avoir deux heures de cours en moins chaque semaines pour m'entrainer et Sia comme cobaye aussi d'ailleurs."

Les trois hommes avaient un regard paniqué. Pourquoi Harry leurs avait réellement fait réunir les horcruxes ?

"Au fait je vous rassure, je ne fais pas tout ça pour de mauvaises raisons, mais sans ça vous m'auriez empêché de le faire. Quand je me suis connecté aux autres horcruxes j'ai découvert qu'il n'y avait pas six horcruxes mais sept. Le journal, le diadème, le médaillon, la bague, la coupe, le serpent, et… moi. Je suis le dernier horcruxe, même si dans mon cas se fut un accident."

À cette révélation les trois hommes écarquillèrent les yeux mais ce fut tout ce dont ils furent capables.

"La véritable raison pour laquelle je vous ai demandé de rassembler les horcruxes sans les détruire c'est d'une part pour le serpent qui devait vraiment être localisé et détruit, mais surtout j'ai remarqué au moment où le journal et le diadème étaient ensembles que le lien avec ma cicatrice se renforçait et que j'avais besoin des autres pour faire ça."

 _"Tu ssssais quoi faire."_ Siffla Harry à Hedwige en se levant.

Sirius, Albus et Severus ne comprirent pas la dernière phrase d'Harry, mais ils virent bien le basilic acquiescer et se rapprocher des horcruxes, tandis que Sia se mettait à l'abri. Harry leva alors les mains et les serra de telle manière qu'on aurait dit qu'il tenait une lance ou une corde invisible près de son front.

Puis Harry se mit à tirer, bien que ses mains bougeaient à peine. Il serrait les dents et on pouvait l'entendre gémir de douleur. Au début rien ne se passa mais Harry devenait de plus en plus rouge d'effort et une grosse veine commençait à apparaitre sur sa tempe droite. Mais ce qui attirait vraiment le regard c'était la cicatrice d'Harry.

Celle-ci au lieu du fin éclair blanc habituel, était maintenant rouge écarlate et avait gagné quelque millimètres d'épaisseur. Mais cela n'était rien, car une bosse apparaissait au même endroit que la cicatrice et elle devenait de plus en plus grosse.

Cela faisais presque cinq minutes qu'Harry tirait et la bosse avait maintenant la taille d'un œuf, au gros détriment des trois adultes qui, malgré tous leurs efforts, n'arrivaient pas rompre le sort que leur avait lancé Harry, ce dernier hurlé de plus en plus fort, mais il ne desserrait toujours pas les dents.

C'est alors qu'Harry lança un hurlement à fendre l'âme au moment où sa cicatrice s'ouvrit en deux manquant de peu d'asperger les trois hommes de sang et d'une espèce de boue noirâtre qui s'écoulait de la plaie. Sous le coup de l'effort fourni, Harry chancela et s'effondra par terre.

Albus fut le premier à remarquer que le sort d'Harry commençait petit à petit à faiblir, mais il était encore assez puissant pour les maintenir. Ils virent alors Hedwige mordre violemment le journal de Jedusor d'où s'échappa avec la même violence que la cicatrice d'Harry, un flot d'encre. Hedwige fit la même chose au médaillon de Salazar, d'où s'échappa un hurlement alors que le précieux artefact fondait. Quand vint le tour des autres horcruxes, le basilic ne les mordit pas, il se contenta d'ouvrir béant sa gueule et il fit tomber son venin sur les reliques restantes. Quand le venin entra en contact avec les horcruxes, ceux-ci ne fondirent pas comme le médaillon, mais des étincelles argentées et noires apparurent et un nouveau cri lugubre s'échappait à chaque fois. Quand le dernier horcruxe fut purgé, le sort d'Harry fut assez affaibli pour qu'Albus et Severus puissent le briser. Malheureusement Sirius était encore trop affaiblie par le venin de Nagini pour faire de même.

* * *

En Albanie un seigneur des ténèbres était furieux. Son familier avait été tué sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que se soit, et le seul être vivant assez gros qu'il trouva à posséder avait été une musaraigne. Avec se genre d'hôte il ne tiendrait pas une semaine avant que celui-ci ne meurt à cause de la possession. C'est alors qu'il le senti.

"Non, c'est impossible !?" Pensa-t-il. "Pas tous ?" Mais ses pensées se tournèrent vers Nagini. Il était mort, alors qu'il était aussi un Horcruxe et que les chances qu'il soit tué étaient plus que minces.

"Ils savaient ! Mais comment ? Qui ?" Toutes ces questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête quand quelque chose le frappa. Il n'avait plus qu'une semaine à vivre. Il ne pouvait pas changer d'hôte ou son âme se détruirait sans horcruxes pour le lier à ce monde le temps du transfert. Et son hôte étant une simple musaraigne, elle ne mettrait pas longtemps à mourir vu qu'une si petite créature ne pouvait pas contenir l'âme d'un sorcier, aussi puissant que lui, bien longtemps. Qu'allait-il faire ?

Voldemort était tellement occupé par ses pensées, qu'il ne senti pas qu'un serpent affamé se glissait derrière lui.


	22. Chapitre 21 : Les années passes

Chapitre 21 : Les années passes.

Harry c'était bien remit de son extraction d'horcruxe. En fait le plus douloureux fut la fessé monumentale que lui avait donné sa nouvelle maman pour avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi dangereux, et cela incluait son escapade dans la chambre des secrets et l'adoption du basilic qui s'y trouvait. Bizarrement Harry avait conservé sa capacité à parler fourchelang alors que cette dernière était liée à l'horcruxe qu'Harry avait dans sa cicatrice. Hedwige supposa que c'était un autre des pouvoirs accordés pour lui avoir donné un nom. Cependant il ne put le confirmé car il fallait parler fourchelang pour lui donner un nom et donc acquérir la capacité à parler fourchelang, un joli paradoxe.

La vie reprit son cours à Poudlard, et dans le monde sorcier aussi d'ailleurs, qui fêtait la destruction définitive de Voldemort. Harry avait du donner une interview en compagnie de Cornelius Fudge pour confirmer les dires du ministre.

Il n'entra pas dans les détails prétextant que cela pourrait donner des idées à d'autres et ce contenta de dire que Voldemort avait fait quelque chose pour ne pas mourir définitivement, mais qu'avec l'aide de professeurs compétent et le soutien du ministère, ce qu'avait fait le seigneur des ténèbres, avait été défait et que cela avait eu pour conséquence de tuer définitivement le mage noir.

Bien sûr la partie soutien du ministère avait juste été de ne pas virer Dumbledore, étant donné que la formation des nouveaux aurors et les campagnes de prévention n'avaient servi à rien, mais Harry ne préféra rien dire pour avoir l'aide de Fudge.

En effet, le fait que le professeur Lupin était un loup garou c'était propagé à cause d'un élève qui l'avait surprit alors que Rogue lui donnait sa potion Tue-loup, et beaucoup de parents avaient demandés son retrait de l'école.

En échange de bon procédé et avec l'aide de Lucius, les loups garou furent légalement considérés comme personnes handicapé, vu qu'une fois par mois ils se transformaient contre leur volonté et qu'ils subissaient une discrimination. Par le même coup, les cracmols furent aussi considérés comme personne handicapé.

Tout cela avait calmé un peu les parents mais ils voulaient quand même le retrait de Remus.

Ce fut contre toute attente Severus qui apporta la solution. En effet le maître des potions grâce à la plante sans nom que lui avait donné Harry, avait réussi à créer une potion Tue-loup plus puissante, ainsi Remus ne se transformait plus du tout, mais il devait prendre la potion toute les heures, les soirs de pleine lune, plutôt qu'une seule fois pour que ça fasse effet. Et il put reprendre son poste.

Il fallait bien ça pour qu'Harry pardonne à Rogue. Car ce dernier pour soulager sa conscience avait révélé à Harry qu'il avait fourni une prophétie à Voldemort conduisant ainsi les parents d'Harry à la mort. Depuis Harry ne lui adressait plus la parole en dehors des cours. Mais grâce à la potion Tue-loup amélioré, il avait accepté de le pardonner et ils étaient revenus à leur niveau d'entente habituel avant la rentrée, et accessoirement Harry avait finalement réussi à lancer un sortilège d'attraction.

La deuxième année d'Harry fut sous le signe de l'amour et de la joie. En effet, c'est cette année qu'Harry trouva l'amour de sa vie ainsi que sa future femme en la personne de Luna Lovegood. Bien que leur première rencontre fut plus que bizarre dans le Poudlard Express, Harry compris vite le pourquoi de la bizarrerie de la jeune fille. Elle aussi, bien que de manière différente, voyait la magie, ce qui les rapprocha en tant qu'ami puis en tant que couple.

Luna et Harry n'était pas le seul couple qui c'était formé, en effet Drago demanda officiellement à Hermione de devenir sa petite ami et elle accepta. Cette dernière ce prit d'ailleurs un savon de ses parents car elle avait décidé sans leurs consentements à réduire magiquement ses dents qui était trop grandes pour ne pas faire honte à Drago.

Neville quand à lui se mit à sortir en toute fin de leurs secondes année avec Ginny Weasley. Cette dernière était surtout attirée par Harry, mais comprenant bien qu'elle n'avait aucune chance face à Luna, elle accepta la fatalité et trouva que Neville était un bon parti, elle ne regretta jamais son choix.

L'autre bonne nouvelle concerna les Malefoy. Contrairement à ce que l'on pensait, ils n'avaient pas eu des jumeaux, mais des faux jumeaux. Un garçon Scorpius et une fille Nymphe. Les deux enfants eurent pour parrain Neville, et pour marraine Hermione. Au début c'est Harry qui aurait du être le parrain, mais Drago poussa la sonnette d'alarme en disant qu'Harry avait un peu trop tendance à ce mettre en danger pour qu'on lui confit des enfants.

Harry étant parfaitement conscient de ça n'en prit pas ombrage et se cantonna au rôle de l'oncle gâteau qui faisait des farces. Même s'il n'avait plus rien fait de relativement dangereux depuis la destruction des horcruxes.

Un autre couple se forma à la surprise de tout le monde. En effet Tirésias et Hedwige étaient maintenant ensembles. Même si ce dernier ne se considérait pas comme le familier d'Harry mais plutôt comme un ami. Maintenant qu'il était libéré du contrat de Salazar, il n'avait pas envi de retomber sous la coupe d'un autre sorcier. Harry lui expliqua que tant qu'il ne tuait personne il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, y compris sortir avec Sia. À vrai dire ils faisaient plus que sortir ensemble car Harry avait découvert leur liaison quand il fut réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit par des appels à l'aide, car les deux serpents en voulant faire… plus ample connaissance avaient réussi à faire un nœud avec leur deux corps.

Lors de leur troisième année rien de spécial ne se passa pour nos jeunes élèves. Par contre Narcissa tomba à nouveau enceinte et une jolie petite Harmonie vue le jour, mais cette fois c'est Harry et Luna qui devinrent le parrain et la marraine. Après tout, Harry c'était bien calmé niveau escapade suicidaire. Et maintenant il avait assez de maitrise de sa magie pour se guider avec, sans utiliser sa canne. Il la gardait quand même sur lui au cas où.

Une autre bonne nouvelle fut l'ouverture d'une nouvelle aile médicale à Sainte Mangouste qui comprenait uniquement du matériel médical moldus. La magie étant proscrit dans cette aile pour ne pas dérégler les appareils. Tout cela fut financé par les Malefoy, les Londubat, Sirius, et la fortune Potter d'Harry.

La quatrième année fût la plus agité. En effet un ancien tournoi, le tournoi des trois sorciers fut organisé à Poudlard. Étant donné que deux autres écoles allaient venir à Poudlard, Remus pour ne pas faire de vague à cause de sa lycanthropie, prit une année sabbatique, et ce fût Maugrey Fol Œil qui le remplaça. Enfin ça c'est ce que tout le monde crut, car il ne s'agissait pas de Fol Œil, mais d'un mangemort, Barty Croupton junior, que tout le monde croyait mort, et qui avait pris la place de Fol Œil grâce à du polynectar. Croupton voulait se venger d'Harry pour avoir vaincu son maître, et pour ce faire il fit en sorte que son nom sorte de la coupe de feu, l'artefact magique qui choisissait les champions, et ainsi qu'il soit soumit au contrat magique l'obligeant à participé au tournoi. Malheureusement pour lui, il inscrit Harry sous le nom de 'Harry Potter'. Or depuis son adoption le nom légal d'Harry était 'Harry LONDUBAT Potter', et de ce fait, il ne fut pas obligé de participé au tournoi.

Le mangemort fou de rage convoqua Harry dans son bureau soit disant à propos d'un devoir, afin de l'attaquer. Malheureusement pour lui, même s'il avait réussi à prendre sa baguette à Harry et qu'il faisait un monologue sur comment il allait le torturer, il y avait trois éléments qu'il ne prit pas en compte car il les ignorait. Un, Harry avait une autre baguette dans sa canne, deux, il faisait de la magie informulée sans baguette, et enfin trois, Harry avait un basilic comme ami. Ce dernier sorti sa tête et projeta son regard meurtrier sur la Glace à ennemi du mangemort, qui en voyant le reflet des yeux du serpent se pétrifia.

Ainsi Barty eu droit au baissé du Détraqueur une foi dépétrifiée et le vrai Maugrey, qui était captif, fut libérer et devint, pour de vrai, le professeur de DCFM. Et tout redevins normale. Ce fut même le champion de Poudlard, un Poufsouffle, qui gagna le tournoi. Et ainsi Harry pu continuer sa scolarité tranquillement.

* * *

Bien des années passèrent. Harry réussi son projet de groupe de recherche, aidant bon nombre de personnes avec leur handicap. Il mit au point des armatures permettant à des jambes, des bras et même des mains de bouger à nouveau, il réussi à faire faire de la magie à des cracmols, il accomplit bien des miracles pour le monde sorciers, mais il ne réussi jamais à soigner ses yeux. Il réussi cependant en ce servant de technologie moldu, modifier magiquement, à créer un appareil remplaçant ses yeux et il pouvait maintenant voir comme tout le monde. La première chose qu'il vu, fut le visage de sa femme Luna et de leurs deux enfants. Leur premier né fut Severus qui pouvait comme ses parents voir la magie. Leur petite fille Lily, n'eut quant à elle pas cette chance, mais hérita à la place de la capacité à parler fourchelang, contrairement à son frère. Et toute la famille était heureuse à une exception.

Tirésias, à l'âge de trente ans mourut de sa belle mort. Elle laissa derrière elle trois filles qu'elle eu avec Hedwige. Manto qui devint le familier de Luna, Historis qui devint le familier de Severus et Daphné qui devint le familier de Lily. Les basilics ne pouvant pas naître mais seulement être créé, les trois filles de Sia étaient toutes comme leur mère, des Fers de lance asiatique. Hedwige quand à lui restait en tant qu'ami d'Harry et devint le protecteur de la famille Londubat Potter même si aucun contrat magique ne l'y engageait.

Drago travaillait avec Harry, il était d'ailleurs responsable de tout ce qui venait du côté moldu et c'est lui qui averti Harry pour la technologie moldu pour faire voir les aveugles. Hermione quant à elle se tourna vers la politique et fut la première née-de-moldus à devenir ministre de la magie. Ils eurent un seul enfant qu'ils appelèrent Harry en l'honneur de leur meilleur ami.

Neville quand à lui se tourna vers la médicomagie et Ginny pour être aux côtés de son époux devint infirmière dans la parti moldu de Sainte Mangouste. Ils eurent ensemble neuf enfants, à la grande joie d'Alice et Frank qui couvaient leurs petits enfants d'amour et de tendresse.

Lucius et Narcissa eurent encore deux autres enfants, et Lucius, dont la marque avait disparu en même temps que son ancien maître, travaillait bénévolement avec Arthur Weasley pour facilité l'intégration de la technologie moldue chez les sorciers.

Fred et Georges Weasley ouvrirent leur propre magasin de farces et attrapes avec l'aide d'Harry, avec qui ils s'associèrent de temps à autre, soit pour créer de nouvelles farces, soit pour créer de nouveaux produits pouvant aidé les personnes handicapé. C'est eux d'ailleurs qui réussirent à trouver le moyen pour que les cracmols puissent faire de la magie.

Remus et Severus quand à eux se marièrent. Remus avec la cousine de Sirius, Nymphadora Tonk, qui s'obstinait à ce que l'on l'appelle Tonk même quand elle devint Nymphadora Lupin. Ils eurent ensemble un fils Ted.

Pour Severus l'amour se présenta lors d'un congrès pour maître potioniste, sous la forme d'une jolie rousse aux yeux bleus du nom de Flora qui était elle aussi professeur de potion, mais à Durmstrang, et qui terrorisait aussi ses élèves pour éviter les catastrophes. Ils eurent une fille qu'ils appelèrent Lily-Rose.

* * *

Harry et Luna étaient sur leur balcon à observer les étoiles.

"À quoi penses-tu ?" Demanda Luna devant l'air lunatique de son mari. "Est-ce que des Nargoles t'embêtes ?"

"Non." Répondit Harry en embrassant la main de sa femme. "Je repensais juste à ma vie et ce que j'avais accomplit."

Luna pouffa. "En 'bien' ou en 'je rends les autres complètement chèvre' ?"

"Hé !" S'indigna Harry. "Je te rappelle que quand je rendais les autres chèvre c'était pour faire quelque chose de bien en même temps."

Luna pouffa à nouveau. "Je sais mon amour." Dit-elle en l'embrassant. "Après tout, on ne te surnomme pas le sorcier aux miracles pour rien."

"Je sais." Dit Harry en rougissant. "J'aurais jamais cru que ça aurait été ma marque de fabrique. Il y en a même un qui m'a appelé 'le nouveau Merlin' l'autre jour."

"Une idée sur ton prochain miracle ?"

"Aucune." Répondit Harry, puis il se figea en regardant le ciel. "Dit chéri ?"

"Oui ?"

"Ça te dirait de visiter la lune ?"

 **FIN**

XXXXX

Voilà, c'est la fin de ma première fanfic écrit en un mois et posté en deux. Tout à commencé avec un rêve, non pas que c'était mon rêve d'écrire une fic, c'est juste que l'idée d'un Harry aveugle m'est venue en rêve sous la forme d'une question : que serait devenue un Harry aveugle? La réponse c'est qu'il deviendrait complètement dingue et rendrait les autres chèvres^^.

Je remercie toute les personnes qui m'ont lu et surtout celles qui on commentés. Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais eu autant de succès pour une première histoire et vos review mon fait énormément plaisir. Si j'ai bien un regret pour cette fic c'est qu'elle s'arrête à la première année. À la base je voulais aller jusqu'à la quatrième année mais du fait que Sirius est libre mais surtout que les Malefoy sont devenu gentil, ça faisait deux années en moins. Donc au lieu de diluer l'histoire pour atteindre le tournoi des trois sorciers, j'ai préféré condenser. Pourtant j'avais déjà implémenté des éléments pour le combat final dans le cimetière comme la canne baguette qu'Harry avait reçus à noël, ou le fait qu'il puisse modeler la magie.

Sûr ce, si vous aimé ce que j'écris j'ai commencé une autre fanfic sur Harry, qui s'appelle 'Harry monster', et j'ai aussi écrit un oneshoot sur minecraft.

Que la magie soit avec vous.

Colinot.


End file.
